DESPUES DE TANTO TIEMPO
by Soi Yo
Summary: Yoruichi llevaba cinco años enamorada de su jefa Soi Fong y ocultando celosamente sus sentimientos hacia ella. Soi era una, mujer práctica y calculadora, en su vida no había lugar para el amor ni para la familia. Sin embargo, cuando Yoruichi se alejó de su lado Soi la persiguió para hacerle volver. Pero ella no iba a volver no después de que había le había mostrado su mayor debilid
1. Chapter 1

Hola...Esta esta es una nueva historia Yoru-Soi ...creo que es demasiado Yoru-soi para una corta adaptacion que hice de una historia que lei hace poco.

Este es un leve gusto para aquellos que les agrada esta pareja y que en lo personal es una de mis favoritas.

Debo recordar que los personajes no me pertenecen, es extraño que cuando lees una historia solo piense en como se veria con tus personajes...por ello la adpate.

Espero sea de su agrado.

saludos

* * *

 **Capitulo # 1**

El ambiente alrededor de Yoruichi era cálido; la habitación acogedora, la melodía de amor surgía como un eco muy al fondo, la voz de la persona amada temblaba de deseo, ella suspiró suavemente y se dio la vuelta. En sueños, evocaba mil y un sensaciones, la música, Soi abrazándola y apegándola a su cuerpo mientras bailaban... pero de repente, aparecía algo en sus ojos grises, confusión, enfado y entonces Soi Fong se marchaba y de repente todo terminaba.

Soi Fong, sus finos labios... su boca... en un beso apasionante; ella cayendo en sus brazos y su necesidad urgente de una emoción palpitante; su propia garganta y su voz, llorando, y la peli azul abrazándola, amándola, para siempre. El llanto flotando en el eco del viento de la noche; el brazo de ella, pesado y cálido sobre la cadera de Yoruichi, música desvaneciéndose y después solo quedaba... silencio e intimidad.

La música cesó y su eco desapareció como si nunca hubiera existido, Yoruichi descansaba muy quieta en la cama; la estrellada noche que la rodeaba con su silencio parecía calma. Sobre su hombro, un suave y lento respirar, era extraño pues ella estaba soltera desde hace mucho tiempo, pero extrañamente podía sentir el aliento alguien respirando, abrazándola muy cerca. Apretó más sus parpados con un dejo de temor y se cuestiono al instante ¿Qué diablos había hecho...?

La boda, el resto tenía que ser un sueño de esos húmedos que muchas veces había tenido, pero la boda era real... su mente trataba desesperadamente de concretar con certeza sus recuerdos... Sí, la iglesia, Rangiku y Byakuya; la morena lo recordaba muy bien, mientras instintivamente se enrollaba en las sábanas lentamente y con sumo cuidado. La morena los había visto sin poder evitar la envidia por lo que estaban viviendo en esos momentos, también Soi los había visto pero como siempre con su rostro impasible.

Entonces, más tarde, en la lujosa recepción, extrañamente miradas que se cruzaban de vez en cuando acero y oro, luego bailando con... no, Soi no bailó con ella. Los brazos de la peli azul, sus suaves manos que se movían de forma cariñosa y posesiva, la voz de Soi en su oído, su cuerpo tan cercano al suyo que... ¡tenía que ser un sueño!, se repitió mentalmente ¡Por supuesto que era un sueño! ¡Ella jamás sería tan estúpida!

Yoruichi aun con temor en su corazón finalmente abrió los ojos y vio su propia habitación, su cama, una tenue luz surgiendo de las ventanas. Despacio volvió su cabeza, el rostro de Soi era suave cuando dormía y hasta relajado, parecía más joven sin la máscara de control que llevaba siempre cuando estaba despierta. La morena nunca le había visto dormida, el pelo azulado despeinado sobre la frente, los penetrantes ojos grises ahora escondidos en la fragilidad de los párpados y que posiblemente le verían con esa intensidad y fuerza.

Luego sintió que el aire le faltaba ante la realización de lo que pasaba-¡Soi estaba en su cama! Cada detalle de su cálido y erótico sueño era real. La morena cerró los ojos con firmeza y un poco de esperanza de que quizá haya bebido demasiado en esa boda y justo ahora estuviese alucinando de ebria, pero sabía que ella no hacia esas tonterías y se obligó a abrirlos nuevamente. ¿Estaba la peli azul despierta? ¿Abriría sus ojos para mirarla con esa frialdad y dureza con la que acostumbraba?

Seguro que cuando Soi Fong despertara ella debía decirle algo, pero no sabía el que pues no tenía palabras para explicar que había pasado; sólo sentía pánico. ¡Nada de eso era real! ¡No era posible! Los sueños pueden ser muy vívidos, algunas veces más fuertes que la misma realidad. ¿Acaso Soi no había perturbado su sueño por cinco años?

Había ocurrido desde el primer día, cuando ella recibió el impacto de su presencia, al entrar ella en aquella habitación, sentir esa increíble sensación de ensueño y admiración, por alguien tan afamada, segura y controlada en todo lo que hacía. ¡De acuerdo! La peli azul tenía un lugar especial en sus sueños, pero no en su habitación, no abrazándola mientras dormía; una cosa era fantasear con Soi Fong como amante y otra muy distinta, la locura de hacerlo realidad.

¡Tenía que salir de allí!- Cuando ella despertara recordaría claramente todo lo de la noche anterior, contuvo la respiración mientras se deslizaba por debajo del brazo de la peli azul, que de repente cambió el ritmo de su respiración. Yoruichi se quedó inmóvil, con la sábana sobre los muslos y su corazón a punto de darle un infarto. Soi se movió levemente, mientras ella paralizada miraba perdida y fijamente hacia la ventana, con miedo a darse la vuelta y encontrarse con esa mirada fría y dura, pero únicamente se oyó su suave y lento respirar.

La morena escapó nerviosamente de la cama, esperando un sonido, una palabra, su nombre en labios finos de Soi... que finalmente y para su suerte continuó dormida, Yoruichi se puso rápidamente la ropa interior, las medias y el traje del día anterior... ¿y sus zapatos? Se estremeció al recordar, de inmediato salió velozmente al vestíbulo, allí estaban donde los había dejado caer: unos zapatos de tacón alto, los tomó y su garganta se cerró a causa de los recuerdos que prontamente vinieron a ella, pero ella los desestimo al instante.

Busco su bolso y abrigo con un dejo de aflicción... recordó al momento si, debían estar en la cocina, los había dejado allí la noche anterior. El recuerdo le vino como un torbellino uno tras otro y no pudo retenerlos esta vez, después tuvo lugar esa extraña conversación en la sala; esa tensión y las preguntas…Entonces ella dijo: ¿Café? - de repente la locura se apoderó de ellas como un rayo repentino; mucho peor que la demencia de haberla invitado subir a su apartamento.

Yoruichi se detuvo frente a la puerta principal sin saber qué hacer. ¿Qué pasaría si la peli azul ya se hubiera despertado? Quizá debería regresar y tratar de...suspiro - No, eso era imposible enfrentarse a ella después de todo lo ocurrido no era una buena opción.

 _« ¡Sal ahora antes de que sea tarde!»,_ se dijo mentalmente, contuvo el aliento hasta que cerró la puerta del apartamento, luego suspiro pues estaba a salvo, sólo le faltaban unos cuantos escalones, luego el ascensor. Una vez que las puertas automáticas del ascensor se cerraran, no habría posibilidad de que Soi Fong abriera la puerta del apartamento y la atrapara antes de escapar.

Bajó cinco escalones antes de apretar el botón del ascensor que debía bajarla del décimo piso del edificio. Esperaba mirando fijamente los números luminosos del ascensor con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Llevaba sus zapatos en una mano, su bolso en la otra y su abrigo colgando del brazo. ¡Yoruichi nunca en su vida había hecho algo tan descabellado! por lo que aun le costaba creer su lamentable situación actual.

Escuchaba atentamente el zumbido apagado del ascensor, que esperaba que no interrumpiera el sueño de Soi, que debía de estar muy agotada. Primero por el viaje transoceánico, luego la boda y recepción; pero sobre todo después...

De repente las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, ella entró rápidamente presionando con fuerza el botón del garaje. Al momento no pasó nada pues el ascensor continuaba parado en el décimo piso, con las puertas abiertas de par en par como esperando que alguien más entrara…quizá esperando a la peli azul, La morena golpeó rudamente el botón para cerrar las puertas, pero aun así por unos momentos no ocurrió nada.

Finalmente, las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, Yoruichi se apoyó en uno de los pasamanos de las paredes de espejo del ascensor y suspiro- ¿Qué diablos haría ahora? Por ahora al garaje, por su coche, pero ¿a dónde se iría?- fue la pregunta que le asalto, aunque eso no importaba en ese instante pues ella iría a cualquier parte que fuera lejos de la peli azul.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el garaje, ella pisó el frío suelo de cemento y se dio cuenta de que sus pies estaban cubiertos sólo por sus medias, apresuradamente se puso los zapatos y el abrigo, luego buscó en su bolso las llaves del coche. Frunció el ceño pues no estaban en el pequeño compartimento en que debían estar. ¿Acaso había sido tan tonta que las había dejado en su apartamento? ¡Pero no podía volver!, esa no era una opción viable por lo que pensó en que tendría que subir al nivel de la entrada principal y pedirle al portero que le consiguiera un taxi.

En tanto pensaba en que hacer, sus dedos tropezaron con el metal de las llaves y dio un grito sofocado de alivio, con manos temblorosas abrió la puerta de su coche; entró en él y encendió el motor suspirando aliviada - _«Bien, ahora conduce sin detenerte»_ \- se dijo, mientras asía con firmeza el volante. _«Pero, ¿a dónde?»_ \- se preguntó mentalmente, pero al instante se respondió: _«a cualquier parte»,_ solo tenía que salir de ahí antes de que cualquier otro desastre pasara en su vida.

La morena condujo hacia la salida del garaje esperando ver ya la luz del día, sin embargo no fue así. Giró en la calle Burrard como lo hacía cada mañana desde hace 5 años; pero esta vez no era de mañana y esta vez no estaba para sonreírle a la vida, las calles parecían fantasmales y el pavimento brillaba por el alumbrado. Conduciendo mecánicamente, cruzó el puente y se dirigió al corazón de la ciudad.

Cuando llegó al alto y lujoso edificio de la compañía, se detuvo para que estacionaran su coche. Llamó y dio sus llaves a un sobresaltado y extrañado chófer. -¿Señorita Shihōin? – Pregunto -¿Trabajando tan temprano?

Sí -contestó apresuradamente- hay algunas cosas que necesito hacer urgentemente- al salir del coche miró su reloj; cuatro y media de la mañana; ¡no era extraño que el chófer estuviera tan sorprendido! 0 tal vez fuera por el traje de fiesta que aun llevaba... un vestido de seda color coral que había llevado a la boda el día anterior, suspiro molesta fue lo primero que alcanzó a oscuras en su dormitorio, mientras oía la respiración de Soi a sus espaldas, cuando inició su flamante huida.

Era inadecuado para correr y viajar, puso los ojos tendría que comprar otro vestido y dejar el suave y elegante traje en la habitación de algún hotel, obviamente jamás volvería a ponérselo en toda su vida. Yoruichi se mordió un labio, obligándose a mirar las luces del ascensor.

¿Hasta dónde tendría que huir para que la peli azul no la encontrara? Entró en el ascensor, una cosa era segura, fuese como fuese Soi iría a buscarla pues era tan obstinada, miró fijamente la luz que marcaba los pisos por los que pasaba el ascensor, pensando en que la peli azul seguramente despertaría pronto... arrepentida de todo.

Yoruichi Shihōin se pasaba la vida subiendo y bajando en ascensores, pues vivía en el décimo piso de un edificio y trabajaba en el decimosexto de otro. Lo peor de todo era que Soi Fong era la dueña de ambos; la morena pensó convencida de que ella rodeaba su vida. _«Admítelo»_ meditó horrorizada, al tiempo que abría la puerta de la compañía Fong. Efectivamente Soi era su vida, o la había sido hasta ahora.

De camino encontró una caja vacía y la llevó a su escritorio, encendió su ordenador al momento y lo dejó entrar en acción, mientras ella se concentraba en apilar cinco años de su vida en una pequeña caja de cartón, una foto de sus padres; la gran foto de los hijos de Tia... Nell empujando muy fuerte a Yushiro en el columpio mientras éste reía... Bajó su diploma de la pared y lo colocó también en la caja.

De pronto el teléfono sonó, Yoruichi tiró del primer cajón de su escritorio para abrirlo, metió en su bolso el lápiz de labios y el esmalte de uñas que allí guardaba y del cajón de seguridad sacó su pasaporte que tenía siempre a la mano, porque era frecuente que Soi le pidiera repentinamente que le acompañara en algún viaje de negocios.

Había vaciado dos cajones de su escritorio y abrió el tercero; el teléfono sonó una vez más, extendió un par de medias que guardaba para alguna emergencia y las colocó junto a su calculadora, en la caja. Sonrió al pensar que se llevaba la calculadora, había dos libros en el último cajón de su escritorio; su diccionario y su manual de procedimientos de contabilidad, ahora los demás libros, se dijo mentalmente. Empezaría por los estantes frente al escritorio.

El teléfono sonó por cuarta vez y la morena se dio cuenta de que cada llamada del teléfono la hacía titubear y de paso la ponía alerta; podría ser alguien llamando de Alemania, donde quizá serían horas de trabajo, o podría ser la peli azul. Miro hacia los estantes, no sabía con exactitud qué libros eran suyos y cuáles de Soi.

Se mordió el labio cuando oyó la seria y agradable voz de Nanao grabada en el contestador automático, anunciando que las oficinas por el momento estaban cerradas y especificando el horario de atención, Yoruichi dio la espalda a los libros y terminó de recoger los últimos artículos personales que quedaban en el escritorio, pero se quedó paralizada al oír la voz de Soi Fong que, en un susurro, hablaba en el contestador.

-Yoruichi, ¿estás ahí? - Había pasado cinco años de su vida aprendiendo a manejar a la peli azul. La morena la conocía plenamente bien hasta el punto de saber en qué momentos podía enfrentarse a ella y salir victoriosa. Soi Fong era tan eficiente que controlaba todo, incluyendo su vida. Sin embargo, Yoruichi nunca había permitido que la dominara; no le permitía leer sus pensamientos, como parecía leer en las mentes de todos los demás.

Ella sabía que no tendría ninguna oportunidad si se enfrentaba a la peli azul justo ahora, con la mano temblorosa alejó el teléfono. Sintió una extraña punzada de dolor, porque hasta ahora nunca había ignorado los deseos de Soi. Pero de ahora en adelante ella ya no sería parte de su vida. Con ese pensamiento dejo escapara un leve suspiro y por lo tanto siguió con lo suyo- ¿Dónde estaba su pequeña grabadora? ¿Dónde podría estar? Entonces recordó que la peli azul tenía su grabadora.

******************************Flash Back *******************************

 ** _El martes pasado justo ahí en su despacho, la voz seria de Soi le había hecho alzar la mirada..._**

 ** _-¿Yoruichi? Tengo en la maleta mi grabadora de bolsillo, ¿me prestas la tuya?_**

 ** _Ella buscó en su escritorio la grabadora, bromeando le aconsejo: -¿Por qué no te dedicas a mirar el paisaje durante el vuelo? Nanao te bendeciría si regresaras sin la acostumbrada docena de cintas para transcribir._**

 ** _Un destello de diversión brilló en los ojos acerados de Soi. -¿a qué paisaje te refieres?- cuestiono- por si no sabes es un vuelo polar, Yoruichi; el hielo y la nieve cubren las montañas en esta época._**

 ** _Ella le dio la grabadora y comentó: -Piensa en mí cuando la uses- le sonrió cálidamente - Si recuerdas que tienes algo mío, tal vez seas más cuidadosa antes de firmar nada de ese negocio de alianza comercial._**

 ** _No te preocupes, Yoruichi—respondió al instante- te mandaré por fax los detalles antes de firmar cualquier cosa, para que tengas oportunidad de darle tu visto bueno._**

 ** _Que tengas buen viaje -le dijo, con tono indiferente; aunque sabía qué vacía y aburrida era la vida en el trabajo cuando la peli azul se marchaba-. ¿Regresarás el sábado? – pregunto de repente._**

 ** _Será mejor que lo haga... ya que soy la invada de honor en la boda de Kuchiki; por cierto, ¿asistirás? – cuestiono._**

 ** _Aun no estoy muy segura de ir, recibí la invitación la semana pasada- dijo con seriedad- Byakuya Kuchiki y Rangiku Matsumoto- dijo, poniendo un cara afligida-. Rangiku siempre me ha hecho sentir intimidada._**

 ** _No tienes por qué sentirte así - respondió la peli azul, sonriendo-. Es cierto que Rangiku siempre ha sido un tanto dominante, pero parece que Byakuya ha sabido domarla- dijo casi divertida...- Entonces, ¿te veo en la boda? – Cuestiono y vio que ella dudaba -Si vas a la recepción, encontraremos unos minutos a solas para hablar de lo de Berlín._**

 ** _La morena puso los ojos - está bien - aceptó, aunque en su mente lo dicho por Soi hizo que la boda perdió toda connotación romántica; aparentemente era todo un gran acontecimiento social, pero para la morena ahora resultaba ser otra cita de negocios con Soi._**

******************************Fin Flash Back***************************

La morena volvió al presente, ella permanecía inmóvil, con la mano en el escritorio, esperando a que el contestador terminara y la peli azul colgara. Cuando eso sucedió ella se sentó frente al ordenador, abrió un archivo y rápidamente borró la carta que había escrito para Tia la semana pasada. Su hermana tenía todo lo que una mujer podía desear en la vida, meditó con incómoda envidia. Tia tenía el amor de Grimjow Jaegerjaquez y el de sus dos hermosos hijos, tenía una bonita casa con jardín y flores en las ventanas, un gato ronroneándole a sus pies.

Yoruichi se secó una lágrima que había derramado, quizá por la tensión existente y comenzó a escribir un mensaje para Soi Fong en el ordenador, no iba a extenderse pues iría directo al meollo del asunto, era un mensaje muy corto, de apenas tres frases; la morena tecleaba las palabras como si estuvieran escritas en su mente.

Cinco largos años cerrados con tres frases en la pantalla de su ordenador, el día anterior Soi le había pedido encarecidamente que dejara sus vacaciones para después, hasta que los pormenores y el contrato del negocio de Berlín hubieran terminado con total éxito. Hasta apenas el día anterior ella había estado de acuerdo y ahora todo se iba por la alcantarilla, sonrió amargamente al pensar en cómo cambiaban las cosas de un día para otro.

La morena imprimió el mensaje cuando hubo terminado, lo firmó con su mano temblorosa, lo dobló y metió en un sobre blanco e inmaculado en el que escribió el nombre de su jefa. Luego abrió con sus llaves el amplio despacho de Soi. Observó la ciudad a través de la gran ventana del despacho de la peli azul, la noche de Vancouver, plácida y llena de luces. Repentinamente, se alejó de la ventana y colocó el sobre en el escritorio de Soi Fong. Luego volvió a su despacho sin perder tiempo en recuerdos, cavilaciones o añoranzas, con prisa apagó el ordenador y las luces, tomó la caja que había llenado con eficacia.

El teléfono empezó a sonar otra vez, la oficina parecía fantasmal a esa hora, especialmente con la peli azul insistiendo por teléfono, sabiendo que ella podría estar allí. Llegó a la recepción antes de que la cuarta llamada sonara y cruzó la puerta antes de que la voz de Nanao contestara otra vez. Se dirigió al ascensor, con la caja en sus brazos. ¿La estaría llamando desde el apartamento? ¿Iría a la oficina a buscarla? Sí, conociéndola tan bien, Soi Fong iría...

En la planta baja, Yoruichi llamó al chófer y le sonrió cuando él amablemente tomó la caja y la llevó hasta su coche. -Buenas noches -dijo, aunque pensó que lo más acorde era decir adiós, ya que saliendo de ahí no regresaría a ese edificio. El edificio de Soi, la vida de Soi. Ella iría a México; Tia y Grimjow estarían esperándola. Sí, México; Los Santos era en todos los sentidos la antítesis de su vida allí. Se dejaría llevar libremente por el viento y el mar, ella seria libre del dominio de Soi.

Se divertiría en la playa con los niños, bronceándose con el sol tropical y después recordaría viejos y felices momentos, la morena pensó que no tenía que regresar a su apartamento, tenía las tarjetas de crédito, y su coche; en una hora podría cruzar la frontera, después tomaría un vuelo hacia México...

* * *

Soi Fong colgó el auricular y lo observó con extrañeza. Era un teléfono decorativo, de cristal y bronce. No el tipo de aparato que habría esperado encontrar en el apartamento de Yoruichi Shihōin; era un tanto ridículo.

El apartamento en sí no era lo que ella hubiera esperado y esto le molestaba porque conocía muy bien a Yoruichi o más bien eso creía. Durante cinco años había estado a su lado, en el despacho contiguo. La morena era eficiente, organizada, una mujer que no desperdiciaba ninguna palabra ni movimiento, no parecía ser de las personas impulsivas. Era inteligente; endemoniadamente inteligente.

Le había llevado mucho tiempo convencerla de que trabajara para ella, pero tardó sólo un día en confirmar que valía la pena cada centavo que había pagado para conseguirla. Yoruichi Shihōin era una de las piezas más valiosas en el funcionamiento de su compañía, lo que hacía que su comportamiento de la noche anterior le pareciera ahora demasiado estúpido.

Echó una mirada a sus pantalones grises; eran los mismos pantalones que había llevado a la boda de Byakuya el día anterior y que hacía unos momentos había encontrado en el suelo de la habitación de Yoruichi. Se encontraba en la sala colocándose la camisa que había levantado del respaldo de un sofá, mientras recordaba con rabia todo lo sucedido.

El sofá de Yoruichi era un poco exótico, de color Coral, como el vestido de seda que había llevado en la boda. Soi Fong solía analizar a Yoruichi y sus emociones por medio de los colores, últimamente había observado cómo su ropa de trabajo se orientaba hacia tonos más vivos y vistosos. Apretó su mandíbula con un dejo de molestia, pues ella sabía exactamente el significado de eso. Había un hombre en su vida otra vez, Soi sintió un tirón de un músculo de su mandíbula, cuando recorría las habitaciones del apartamento de la morena.

El apartamento era acogedor comparado con su despacho; tenía colores cálidos y algunos toques impulsivos, como el de un cuadro muy especial en la pared de su habitación, aquellos extraños dragones en la repisa de su chimenea, para sujetar los libros. Trató de recordar a la Yoruichi Shihōin que conocía, imaginándosela con falda y chaqueta sastre color negro, y una blusa lisa, tal vez con un collar de perlas sencillo o algún otro accesorio.

Otra imagen surgió de pronto en su mente, la Yoruichi seductora y sensual... En sus brazos, toda ella calor, suavidad y ternura; invitándola, mientras una tormenta se desataba en su interior, nada en el mundo existía excepto la ferviente necesidad de llevarla junto a ella, más allá de todo.- ¡Demonios! Todo esto tenía que parar, se dijo mentalmente.

Yoruichi, su aliento entrecortado, las exquisitas curvas de su cuerpo encendido junto al de ella; calor y necesidad de la mano de una abrumadora pasión.- ¡Tenía que acabar con eso! No más fantasías, no más recuerdos; tendría que borrarlos de su mente, no había más remedio que eso.

Maldito Kuchiki y Rangiku, nunca debió asistir a aquella maldita boda y menos ir a esa recepción ó debió haber salido inmediatamente del apartamento de la morena, cuando sintió surgir la locura. Tomó el teléfono junto a la cama de Yoruichi y lo colocó entre su hombro y la barbilla; mientras marcaba observaba el extravagante cuadro en la pared y apretaba entre los dedos una pluma que había encontrado en el escritorio. Tres llamadas, cuatro. Nadie contestaba. ¿Contestaría Yoruichi si estuviera allí?- suspiro.

La peli azul estaba desconcertada y después de lo sucedido, no tenía ninguna idea de lo que podría estar pensando Yoruichi, si no estaba en la oficina, ¿a dónde podía haber ido? La noche anterior la morena le había sorprendido pues no había tenido límites, había sido tan ardiente y apasionada, quizá no solo la morena había perdido el control.

De alguna forma, ella tendría que ser más fría con respecto a esa situación y lo mejor era borrar y eliminar completamente de su vida lo sucedido esa noche...

* * *

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

Espero este capitulo sea de su agrado y gracias por tomar tiempo para leer y comentar.

Saludos.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Nell, de seis años se encontraba jugando en la playa cuando una ráfaga de arena terminó con su divertido juego. Detrás de ella, como un reluciente telón azul, se extendía el mar de Cortés, que formaba pequeñas olas en su superficie por el viento tropical.

¡Tía Yoruichi, ya he vuelto! -exclamó con aliento entrecortado de correr hacia ella, la niña tenía el cabello color verde, unos tiernos y expresivos ojos grises.

Así que has llegado –la morena alzó la mirada sonriendo ligeramente. Hacía un momento que la pequeña Nell había estado recostada sobre una toalla junto a ella. Una sombrilla las protegía del sol del atardecer mientras leían juntas. La lectura la había escogido la entusiasta de su sobrina; ella había corrido cuesta abajo desde la casa de la playa gritando: -¡Vamos a leer nuestros libros, tía Yoruichi! ¡Mientras Yushiro juega con su estúpido barquito!

El intenso entusiasmo de Nell duraba muy poco, pero eso le convenía a la morena, ya que desde que había dejado Vancouver, tenía dificultades para concentrarse en cualquier cosa durante mucho tiempo. Esa tarde, tumbada bajo la sombrilla, Yoruichi trataba de seguir la trama del aburrido libro de terror que leía mientras su sobrina pasaba las páginas de un cuento con inquieta energía. A unos cien metros de distancia, Yushiro, de cinco años, gritaba y rugía, al tiempo que empujaba un barquito de plástico en la orilla del mar.

¿Tía Yoru? -preguntó Nell que hablaba con un tono cariñoso-. ¿No crees que ya sea tiempo de que Yushiro regrese de jugar?

¿Por qué no vas a jugar con él?- cuestiono la morena con curiosidad.

¡Porque no quiero mojarme! -sollozó la peli verde haciendo un tierno puchero.

Yoruichi observó con diversión a su sobrina, que estaba cubierta de arena. -Bueno, entonces ve a decirle a tu hermano que tiene sólo diez minutos más para jugar.

¡Está bien! -Nell saltó alegremente, llenando de arena el libro de la morena, luego bajó corriendo hacia la orilla del mar, en donde jugaba Yushiro.-. Diez minutos, Yushiro, ¡diez minutos y tienes que regresar!, dice la tia Yoru- el pequeño con molestia golpeó fuertemente en el agua; Nell gritó: -¡Me has mojado toda, y en los ojos! ¡No hagas eso!

Yoruichi suspiro sonriendo, toda esa escena le recordaba sus propios días de vacaciones, cuando era pequeña. A Tia siempre le gustaba llevar las órdenes de sus padres para ella, que era un año menor. Habían nadado juntas, habían reído, chapoteado y aprendido español de los niños mexicanos. Buenos tiempos fueron aquéllos, allí mismo, en la cálida arena y arriba en la casa de la playa, bajo las palmeras.

La morena vislumbró esa casa colorida, con su techo fabricado con las hojas secas de las palmeras, recordó cuando tomó aquellas últimas vacaciones mexicanas con sus padres, cuando tenía dieciséis años... Tia había madurado mucho ese año, acababa de terminar el colegio y planeaba con entusiasmo hacer un curso de peluquería. Al año siguiente su madre se metió en política y se presentó como concejala del norte de su natal Columbia Británica, por lo que la excursión anual a México se pospuso, aunque la morena casi no se dio cuenta de ello, ya que estaba muy ocupada, preparando exámenes para las becas de las universidades, soñando con estudiar en alguna gran ciudad. En cuanto a su hermana Tia... ése fue el año en que conoció y se enamoró de Grimjow Jaegerjaquez.

Tia y Grimjow se casaron al verano siguiente, al tiempo que Yoruichi se preparaba para la universidad; ella pensaba que el matrimonio era maravilloso, si se estaba tan enamorado como su hermana y su cuñado. A los diecisiete años la morena empezó a dudar de poder sentirse jamás de esa forma con alguna persona ya que hasta ese tiempo nadie había llamado su atención de una forma romántica, nadie excepto ella….

****************************Flash Back *********************************

 ** _Yoruichi Shihōin estudió Economía y Negocios por un periodo de 5 años, para luego hacer un estupendo trabajo como analista financiera en Juschance Developments. Allí Yoruichi tuvo la obligación de asumir repentinamente nuevas responsabilidades cuando enfermó su jefe y el Consorcio Fong decidió comprar el edificio Carrington. Entonces, el presidente de la compañía y dueño, Jushiro Ukitake, dejó a Yoruichi toda la responsabilidad de tales negociaciones._**

 ** _Ella estaba muy asustada antes de la primera reunión con Soi Fong. Conocía de su reputación de mujer fría de negocios, había leído de su trayectoria y era un referente en el mundo de los negocios, una joven considerada un genio para los negocios que había levantado un imperio a partir de los Bienes raíces en tan solo cuatro años, desde los 18 años había heredado los negocios de su familia ante la muerte de su padre. Su jefe le había comentado que Soi Fong podía olfatear la debilidad de su adversario de negocios a cientos de metros de distancia, pero nunca jugaba sucio._**

 ** _Yoruichi sospechó con total temor que la Señorita Fong detectaría fácilmente su inexperiencia pues era la primera vez que asumía el rol como negociadora principal. Sabía también lo que valía el edificio Carrington y cuánto tenía que ganar Jushiro Ukitake, pero, ¿podría persuadir a Soi Fong de que pagara un precio razonable?, no sabía si lo lograría pero una cosa era segura, no se dejaría intimidar por nada del mundo. Aun cuando su contraparte le llevara ventaja._**

 ** _Estaba en la sala de reuniones el día indicado para su primer encuentro cuando la secretaria después de anunciarla le hizo pasar, la morena la había visto antes, pero no así, tan irresistiblemente cerca. Aunque la morena y ella tenían la misma edad, pudo ver que Soi Fong era un poco alta, su tez blanca podía compararse a la porcelana, parecía que cuidaba su cuerpo con ejercicio, pues aunque era delgada no parecía una flacucha. Cuando entró en la sala, ella pudo detectar otro tipo de fuerza detrás de la tranquila sonrisa en su rostro, un rostro fino y hermoso. Se levantó para saludarla; la mano de la morena temblaba ligeramente._**

 ** _Yoruichi controló el nerviosismo inicial en la presentación, sabiendo que ella usaría cualquier arma que pudiera encontrar. Durante la reunión, la morena miraba constantemente hacia la pluma de oro que la peli azul hacía girar suavemente entre sus dedos. ¿Podía ser la pluma un barómetro de los sentimientos de aquella mujer? Cuando usaba la pluma para referirse a alguna cifra que había en los papeles, ella tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para no jadear. Era como si tocara su cuerpo con seguridad._**

 ** _Mientras que la morena apretaba la mano en su regazo, pero mantenía su rostro suave y tranquilo, o por lo menos era lo que desesperadamente quería mostrar, Soi Fong dijo un precio y las condiciones. Ella sonrió y se negó firmemente, luchando interiormente contra la necesidad de estar de acuerdo con todo lo que todo lo que ella quisiera._**

 ** _Soi respondía riendo levemente, con una expresión vigilante en sus ojos Grises, otras veces parecía seria e intensa, así fue desde un principio. Yoruichi tenía la sensación de poder intuir los pensamientos de la peli azul, sentía que había un entendimiento entre ellas sin necesidad de palabras._**

 ** _Soi Fong parecía no tener idea del tremendo efecto que había producido en ella. La morena hacía todo lo posible para que nadie se diera cuenta de que, cuando ella se encontraba cerca, su corazón palpitaba más rápidamente. Al fin y al cabo Yoruichi era una mujer de negocios; y sus profesores de la universidad le habían dicho que tenía un gran futuro, pero si alguien se enteraba de que la presencia de Soi Fong la hacía temblar, estaría perdida. Así que se aseguró de que nadie lo supiera._**

 ** _Al finalizar la segunda semana de reuniones, repentinamente Soi tiró su pluma sobre un papel lleno de cifras, sobresaltada, Yoruichi alzó la mirada dorada sobre ella, para luego preguntar: ¿Qué sucede?_**

 ** _No podré aceptar las últimas cláusulas del contrato, Yoruichi; eso es todo- dijo seria._**

 ** _Ella estudió por un momento esos requisitos y luego estuvo de acuerdo- Está bien, pensé que no las aceptaría de todas formas; las eliminaremos- dijo._**

 ** _Algo brilló en los grises ojos de Soi, pero se mantuvo impasible su voz al decirle por fin que mandara el acuerdo a su abogado.- ¿Jushiro firmará?- cuestiono luego._**

 ** _Sí – afirmo, sonriendo ligeramente la morena._**

 ** _A lo que la peli azul contestó en tono más fuerte- créame que sé que me habría podido ahorrar el cinco por ciento... si Ukitake hubiera cometido el error de negociar personalmente._**

 ** _Al momento Yoruichi dejó escapar una sonrisa más amplia y sus dorados ojos brillaron- ¿Es un cumplido?- pregunto seria._**

 ** _La peli azul tomó una hoja de papel, y se la tendió.-Lo sería si estuviera trabajando para mí; lo cierto es que ahora voy a perder ese cinco por ciento, pero algún día lo obtendré de usted…_**

 ** _Extrañamente ella no sintió miedo ante esa afirmación, respondió en voz baja: Es usted un caso difícil, Soi Fong; yo estaba aterrorizada..._**

 ** _Lo sabía, pero eso no le hizo parecer débil - la miró con repentina intensidad, Yoruichi sintió que su corazón se aceleraba-. Por cierto, ¿qué le hizo pensar que no aceptaría esas cláusulas?_**

 ** _¿Y las aceptaría?- pregunto con una confianza mas solida._**

 ** _No, usted lo juzgó con maravillosa precisión- dijo la peli azul con seriedad._**

 ** _La morena guardó el último documento y colocó la pluma de oro sobre la carpeta. No la miró cuando le preguntó - Entonces, ¿cómo planea obtener de mi persona ese cinco por ciento?_**

 ** _Usted dejará Juschance y trabajará para mí- respondió Soi con total calma y seriedad._**

 ** _Y, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo? – pregunto Yoruichi._**

 ** _Porque la quiero junto a mí- respondió la peli azul con sus ojos acerados puestos en la morena._**

 ** _En sus sueños de aquella noche, las palabras_** _«la quiero junto a mí»_ _ **sonaban como un eco que volvía y que atravesaba su alma. Unos días después Yoruichi negoció con Soi Fong las condiciones de su contrato con la misma determinación que había usado en el trato Carrington. La peli azul la quería, y ella quería más que nada tenerla siempre cerca, en su mundo; pero sería todo un error dejarle tener una fácil victoria. Ganar era lo que a Soi Fong le importaba más que nada, era una experta en usar las debilidades de otras personas para lograr su objetivo. Si la morena iba a trabajar para ella, nunca debía conocer su debilidad...**_

 ** _Una vez que llegaron a un acuerdo, la morena sintió pánico ante la idea de empezar a trabajar para ella, cuando se hubo familiarizado con el Consorcio Fong, descubrió rápidamente que la peli azul era exigente, arrogante e infinitamente excitante a la hora de hacer un negocio. A Yoruichi le daba miedo que le diera cada vez más responsabilidades, porque cuando cometía un error la criticaba sin piedad; pero al mismo tiempo le ofrecía confianza pues le daba de inmediato otra oportunidad._**

 ** _Con todo eso, se vio obligada a aprender rápidamente y después de Ocho semanas con la peli azul, una mañana en que ella salía del cuarto de la fotocopiadora, se encontró cara a cara con ella y una atractiva mujer de peli naranja y muy voluptuosa; las dos habían estado hablando en la puerta del despacho de Soi._**

 ** _Esta noche -decía la mujer en un susurro, mientras Soi se acercaba-. A las ocho. Por favor, no llegues tarde, querida-. Los dedos de la mujer de peli naranja descansaban en la manga de la chaqueta de Soi, apenas encima de su muñeca._**

 ** _Disculpen -dijo la morena, al tiempo que pasaba junto a ellas para entrar en su despacho. En una mirada rápida, mientras cerraba la puerta, alcanzó a ver los labios de Soi Fong murmurando algo en el oído de la mujer que sonreía con coquetería._**

 ** _Eran amantes, se dijo en su cabeza, lo comprendió al momento y eso la dejo paralizada, abrazándose detrás de la puerta que acababa de cerrar. No estaba preparada para aquello, no estaba lista para la rabia que sintió al ver cómo la peli azul miraba a esa atractiva mujer. Algo en la mirada de Soi le dijo que, sin lugar a dudas, se trataba de su amante. La morena no podía olvidar tan fácilmente la agresiva forma en que esa mujer tomó del brazo a Soi. Se sentó frente a su ordenador. Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se pudiera concentrar en las cifras, pero finalmente se las arregló para empezar a trabajar._**

 ** _Desde ese día se dijo a sí misma que le importaba muy poco lo que tuviera que hacer Soi Fong esa noche a las ocho, lo que hiciera con cualquier otra mujer. La única condición que hacía posible que siguiera trabajando con la peli azul era que al final no supiera lo que ella sentía por ella. Nadie lo sabía y nadie debía saberlo de eso estaba más que segura._**

 ** _La mujer de pelo naranja desapareció de la vida de la peli azul después de comprar unos terrenos para la construcción de un centro comercial. Yoruichi se prometió a sí misma que, cuando la próxima mujer llegara, no se permitiría sentirse sorprendida, ni dolida. Aprendió con el tiempo a detectar en la mirada de Soi Fong cuándo había una mujer en su vida, también comprendió que ninguna mujer podía competir con el proyecto que ella estuviera realizando en ese momento, o sea con su trabajo pues era lo único que a ella le importaba._**

 ** _Algunas veces a solas por la noche, la morena admitía que estaba enamorada de la peli azul; en otras ocasiones lo negaba vehementemente, y aceptaba alguna cita de los hombres que la invitaban a salir. Inevitablemente sus romances sucumbían, víctimas de las demandas que hacía la peli azul en su vida. Había ido a París, Roma y Nueva York con ella. La morena comprendía que los otros hombres se impacientaran por las citas canceladas._**

 ** _Otras veces Yoruichi se había dicho que tenía que vivir su vida, pero el problema era que prefería estar con la peli azul todo el día en la oficina, que bailando con cualquier otro hombre que solo la quería llevar a la cama, la peli azul era generosa con las vacaciones, pero cuando la morena se ausentaba del trabajo, inmediatamente tenía deseos de volver. Tia y Grimjow la presionaban para que los acompañara en su fiesta anual de Navidad, en la casa de la playa de la familia, en México, pero la morena rara vez iba para más de un par de días._**

 ** _Le gustaba estar con sus sobrinos, pero sólo necesitaba una noticia de que Soi estaba en un nuevo proyecto para regresar y dejarlo todo pues se había acostumbrado a su presencia, el pasado invierno, su hermana y Grimjow habían retrasado su fiesta de Navidad hasta el comienzo de la primavera, así que Yoruichi decidió también posponer sus vacaciones. Ese fue un invierno extraño y fuera de lo común, la peli azul se comportó extrañamente, la morena no estaba muy segura de cuál era la razón, pero tenía una fuerte teoría._**

 ** _Tal vez fuera esa situación que se había dado entre las dos personas que Soi Fong consideraba cercanos y amigos, Byakuya Kuchiki después de un tiempo regresó a Vancouver para perseguir a Rangiku Matsumoto; y ciertamente Soi Fong pareció molesta cuando su flamante amigo Byakuya Kuchiki anunció que se casaría con Rangiku. La peli azul y Matsumoto se conocían desde pequeñas y aunque a Soi no le agradaba mencionarlo la pelirroja era la única persona más cercana a ella. El padre de Rangiku se había comprometido en un negocio que había mandado al padre de Soi a su primera bancarrota._**

 ** _Pero ciertamente Soi no guardaba ningún rencor hacia los Matsumoto, la peli azul era entonces una adolescente, Rangiku debía de ser casi de la misma edad, además según decían eran amigas y en ese momento demasiado jóvenes para mezclarse en los negocios de sus padres. No obstante no encontraba ninguna razón para pensar que el romance de Rangiku y Byakuya perturbara a Soi. Tal vez no fuera nada, pero en los meses de invierno la morena se sintió preocupada por la peli azul pues parecía ensimismada y hasta algunas veces a su criterio parecía abatida. Resultaba imposible imaginar la fuerte mujer de negocios amenazada por hipertensión o alguna alteración en sus nervios que parecían ser de acero; no obstante por si acaso, Yoruichi Shihōin en ese momento le sugirió que fuera al médico._**

 ** _En esa ocasión Soi Fong echó a reír ante tal sugerencia, por lo que ella trató también de no preocuparse más con ese asunto, se dijo a sí misma que quizá era su imaginación y ciertamente nadie más había notado nada en la peli azul. Pero ese día cuando Soi Fong le telefoneó desde Berlín un día antes de la boda de Byakuya, ella inmediatamente notó el esfuerzo que hacía para hablar con ella._**

 ** _Yoruichi, ven a recogerme al aeropuerto con la limusina- le dijo suavemente- antes de ir a la boda, quiero revisar contigo las detalles de este contrato. Podemos trabajar en la limusina, de camino a mi apartamento - Yoruichi se había arreglado temprano para la boda, y así fue a buscar a la peli azul al aeropuerto, el momento de verle Soi Fong enarcó las cejas al ver su vestido color coral…_**

 ** _Es por la boda -explicó, con increíble sonrojo la morena- así no tengo que volver al apartamento para cambiarme- carraspeo- la limusina está esperando- dijo._**

 ** _Pasaron todo el camino al apartamento de Soi trabajando, revisando el negocio que la peli azul había realizado en Berlín. En su apartamento, la morena leyó el acuerdo detenidamente, mientras Soi Fong se duchaba y vestía. Cuando salió fresca y radiante con su traje sastre gris oscuro, la morena se dijo que la tensión que había creído percibir en ella habían sido imaginaciones suyas._**

 ** _Fueron a la iglesia juntas, llevando los papeles de trabajo, Yoruichi había quedado con su acompañante en la iglesia. Kisuke Urahara era un científico con el que salía desde hacía mas de dos meses, un hombre callado y dispuesto a no exigirle demasiado, con el propósito de continuar saliendo con ella. Durante la boda, Kisuke se sentó junto a la morena, pero ella sólo prestaba atención a Soi, que estaba sentado junto a Kuchiki, en el altar. Volvió a ver a la peli azul en la recepción; resaltaba entre la multitud extrañamente siendo más suelta, riendo con Kuchiki y Rangiku._**

 ** _La morena advirtió que ocultaba muy bien su agotamiento. Soi Fong había ido sin compañía, ya que por el momento, no había ninguna mujer en su vida, en realidad ya llevaba un buen tiempo sin tener alguna aventura. Ella sospechó que la peli azul se marcharía poco después de que Byakuya y Matsumoto hubieran escapado... la morena se quedaría más tiempo, ya que no la esperaba nada en casa, más que la soledad y fantasías vacías. Entonces comenzó la música que la saco de sus pensamientos, Byakuya y la novia abrieron el primer baile con un halo de romanticismo._**

 ** _La morena se volvió cuando Kisuke le tocó el hombro -vamos, Yoruichi, aún no hemos bailado- dijo ofreciéndole su mano._**

 ** _Bailó con Kisuke, vio a Soi entre las cabezas de las otras parejas que también bailaba, sorpresivamente ella bailaba con Rangiku, por supuesto que ese era el baile obligado de la invitada de honor con la novia, porque Soi Fong nunca bailaba si podía evitarlo._**

 ** _Esa noche parecía que Kisuke Urahara estaba determinado a bailar cada pieza y de paso tomarse todas las bebidas, hasta que abrazó a la morena muy estrechamente, murmurándole: Querida, vámonos de aquí; quiero estar a solas contigo._**

 ** _Ella trató de zafarse, pero cuando vio sus ojos se dio cuenta de que Kisuke había bebido demasiado -me muero de hambre -le dijo la morena obviando la petición de su cita- vamos a ver si queda algo de comida._**

 ** _A algún lado, solos -insistió Kisuke._**

 ** _Déjame ir -dijo Yoruichi de manera áspera, con voz baja, pero con un dejo de enojo._**

 ** _Yoruichi, querida...- las palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire cuando alguien se puso frente a ellos, Soi Fong colocó firmemente su mano en el hombro de Kisuke._**

 ** _Ésta es mi pieza -dijo en tono suave pero firme._**

 ** _¿Qué... qué demonios está haciendo? -preguntó Kisuke, tartamudeando- Yoruichi es mi pareja, está conmigo._**

 ** _¿Por qué no te vas a comer algo y a tomar una taza de café? –Soi parecía aburrida y su tono era serio. Después de un momento de vacilación, Kisuke, atolondrado se dirigió hacia la mesa del banquete._**

 ** _¿Te sientes bien? -le preguntó la peli azul a Yoruichi._**

 ** _Sí, gracias -ella se sintió casi sin aliento y con temor, por la forma en que la peli azul la miraba en ese instante. Y le dijo: Lo habría controlado yo misma, pero habría montado una escena._**

 ** _La peli azul le miro y sonrió ligeramente - cuando quieras deshacerte de algún admirador molesto, llámame._**

 ** _Lo recordaré -dijo automáticamente- y con gusto te devolveré el favor, cuando quieras deshacerte de alguna mujer -ella lo soltó de pronto, pues no había querido decir eso así tan impulsivamente; se mordió el labio, sintiéndose avergonzada por su arranque de ira; entonces la música comenzó de nuevo: un lento vals. La peli azul hizo un movimiento, como si fuera a tomar la en sus brazos y en ese instante la morena reacciono -no tienes que bailar conmigo._**

 ** _Soi Fong le miro seria- Bailé con la novia- dijo monótonamente._**

 ** _Por compromiso- respondió la morena._**

 ** _Sí, a mí nunca me han gustado las intimidades forzadas- dijo al instante la peli azul._**

 ** _Yoruichi se las arregló para mantener una sonrisa en sus labios ya que el comentario pareció demás -omitimos el baile entonces, ¿quieres? Ayúdame a encontrar el camino a los sandwiches; me muero de hambre-. Al tocar Soi Fong ligeramente con sus dedos la espalda de la morena, ella sintió electricidad recorrer todo su cuerpo, mientras se alejaban de la pista de baile. De camino a la mesa, Soi fue detenida por el alcalde de la ciudad, que le preguntó acerca de un proyecto de construcción de viviendas; la peli azul le dirigió una mirada a Yoruichi, diciéndole que la acompañara en la discusión, pero ella neciamente siguió su camino._**

 ** _Kisuke la encontró veinte minutos más tarde - vámonos de aquí –insistió por tercera vez- a algún sitio para estar solos._**

 ** _Está bien – dijo, pero lo que la morena lo que más deseaba en ese instante era salir de la multitud. Por más que quisiera Kisuke o lo planeara, no pasarían la noche juntos ni de broma. Una vez fuera, Yoruichi le dijo: Déjame las llaves, yo conduciré.- Pero Kisuke no le hizo caso; entonces ella miró al portero, que fingía no escuchar, suspiró y dijo con voz baja: Kisuke, ya has llegado al límite, tú que eres una persona inteligente y seguramente sabes que es ilegal y muy peligroso conducir cuando..._**

 ** _Yoruichi, cariño, se manejarlo estoy sobrio- dijo este con una sonrisa boba._**

 ** _De repente, junto a la morena se oyó la voz de Soi que decía: -Aquí está tu taxi – la morena se quedó helada al instante. Tartamudeando, Kisuke Urahara explicó que él no había pedido un taxi, que él tenía coche e iba a conducir. Soi Fong se encogió de hombros obviando tal explicación y llamó al taxi que acababa de llegar. La morena nunca estuvo muy segura de cómo lo consiguió la peli azul, pero de un momento a otro, Kisuke estaba obedientemente sentado en el taxi. Cuando Yoruichi se adelantó para subirse, Soi la detuvo, tomándola firmemente por el brazo._**

 ** _Eh, -protestó Kisuke, nervioso y con tono molesto- Yoruichi es mi pareja - volvió a repetirle como la vez anterior._**

 ** _Lo siento -contestó Soi con total calma y seriedad – pero Shihōin tiene mucho trabajo que hacer, ve a casa, tomate una aspirina que si ella te llamará mañana será una suerte después de tu caballerosidad de esta noche - hizo al taxista una seña para que se marchara._**

 ** _¿Qué trabajo? -replicó Yoruichi, sintiendo que no podía respirar ante la cercanía de Soi- me haces daño – se quejo tratando de que se alejara, la peli azul la soltó del brazo, al tiempo que aparecía su limusina._**

 ** _El chófer salió rápidamente y les abrió la puerta -sube -dijo Soi con un tono frio; la costumbre de hacer siempre lo que ella quería era tan fuerte, que la morena se deslizó en la parte posterior del asiento sin protestar._**

 ** _¿Qué trabajo? -preguntó la morena nuevamente, al tiempo que avanzaban por las calles iluminadas de Vancouver._**

 ** _¿Querías irte con él? -le preguntó la peli azul. Yoruichi se encogió de hombros, incómoda por la tensión existente que surgía entre ellas y definitivamente no quería responder algo que a la peli azul no le incumbía en absoluto._**

 ** _Suspiro- el era mi acompañante- empezó a explicar- yo hubiese podido..._**

 ** _Ese sujeto estaba borracho y sólo quería llevarte a la cama- dijo Soi con tono frio. Yoruichi abrió sus ojos dorados asombrada, concentrándose en mirar por la ventanilla los edificios que iban pasando, Soi Fong no solía hacer ese tipo de comentarios y ciertamente hasta hoy jamás había dicho ni una palabra acerca de su vida personal, iba en silencio y la morena tenía la sensación de que la estaba mirando. Se mordió el labio y le preguntó, vacilante: Soi, ¿te sientes bien?_**

 ** _Ésa es una buena pregunta- respondió seria._**

 ** _¿Cómo?- pregunto confusa la morena._**

 ** _Nada, Yoruichi, es sólo una broma- dijo pero en su rostro no había un atisbo de risa o diversión._**

 ** _¿Estás segura de sentirte bien? Tal vez sea mejor que veas pronto a un médico, quizás tengas cansancio- Yoruichi se volvió para mirarla._**

 ** _Soi Fong contestó: Contrólate Yoruichi, ese no es tu estilo._**

 ** _No tienes idea de cómo soy- replico la morena era cierto que llevaban 5 años conociéndose pero en cierta manera todo era a nivel profesional y no de manera tan personal, porque había un respeto y un entendimiento entre ellas o eso era lo que la Yoruichi pensaba._**

 ** _¿No la tengo, Yoruichi?- cuestiono Soi con una ceja levantada._**

 ** _Ella se las arregló para contestar suavemente: ¿Quién conoce a nadie?- dijo con total sabiduría._**

 ** _Soi se encogió de hombros, y cambió de tema -¿Crees que serán felices?_**

 ** _¿Byakuya y Rangiku?- cuestiono y ella asintió- Si, por supuesto que serán felices._**

 ** _¿Por qué?- cuestiono al instante la peli azul._**

 ** _Porque están enamorados - movió las manos, vacilante- cualquiera pudo ver eso al instante en que estaban en la iglesia y luego en su primer baile como esposos - dejo escapar un suspiro- ¿No crees en el amor?_**

 ** _Soi Fong lanzó una exclamación, que bien pudo ser de frustración, para luego sentarse más cómodamente en su lugar. Estiró sus largas piernas hacia ella, mientras decía: Sólo los tontos buscan amor._**

 ** _¿Soi...? - La limusina paró delante del apartamento. Sin saber por qué lo hacía, la morena le preguntó: ¿te gustaría subir?_**

* * *

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

Les deseo un buen dia ...saludos.

* * *

 **Capitulo 3**

 _ **Despues de la inusual invitacion de Yoruichi a Soi Fong para subir al apartamento, cosa que nunca en sus 5 años de conocerse habia sucedido las cosas parecian muy fuera de lo normal, desde que Yoruichi Shihoin comenzo a trabajar con Soi Fong y luego de un año era comun que Soi fuese la que siempre le decia, vamos, ven comnigo, acompañame a un viaje, un almuerzo o cena de negocios, hasat a su apartamento. La morena tenia las puertas abiertas en su vida. Por supuesto que la vida de SOi Fong era solo negocios, viajes y proyectos, por lo que ahora les resultaba de lo mas inverosimil que Soi Fong este por entrar a la privacidad del apartamento de la morena y que la misma Yoruichi se le haya ocurrido invitar a Soi Fong a su casa.**_

 ** _Soi Fong había estado en silencio durante el camino, pero ahora parecía un poco intranquila. Tocó uno de los dragones de la repisa de la chimenea de Yoruichi; sus largos dedos golpeaban las ondulaciones de la pequeña estatuilla, la morena lo observaba cautelosa, arrepentida de su impulso de haberla invitado a una taza de café._**

 ** _¿Te gusta esto, Yoruichi?- cuestiono la peli azul con curiosidad._**

 ** _¿Te refieres al apartamento?- cuestiono._**

 ** _Sí- respondió Soi Fong mirando ampliamente todo el lugar._**

 ** _Es práctico- dijo al instante- todas las instalaciones, la seguridad, la vista- explico ella monótonamente._**

 ** _¿Pero? -preguntó la peli azul, que se había acercado a la ventana y miraba fijamente la noche de la ciudad. Yoruichi se alejó de ella, inquieta, hacia la chimenea._**

 ** _Me agrada este lugar, si no tengo otra opción más que vivir en la ciudad- dijo con un poco de resignación._**

 ** _¿No te gusta vivir en Vancouver? – Cuestiono Soi con total curiosidad- ¿No te gusta la ciudad?_**

 ** _La mano de la morena buscó el dragón que hacía unos momentos la peli azul había acariciado, respondió lentamente: Crecí en un pueblo pequeño, estoy acostumbrada a tener un jardín y flores alrededor de la casa._**

 ** _Soi hizo un gesto vago con un brazo y ella comprendió que querría irse pronto al momento la morena dijo: Soi, ¿por qué no te sientas y te relajas un rato, mientras te preparo algo de comer?_**

 ** _No tienes que alimentarme- dijo muy seria la peli azul._**

 ** _Sí, lo sé, pero te... comportas de forma muy extraña. Y yo estoy...- ella se corto al momento que la peli azul hablo._**

 ** _¿Preocupada por mí?- termino Soi- no fue para eso por lo que te contraté- dijo secamente, La peli azul se acomodó en el sillón, por un momento Yoruichi no supo lo que Soi tenía en mente - no te preocupes Shihōin, me sentiré como siempre por la mañana- replico Soi con una media sonrisa._**

 ** _Te prepararé un sándwich y un poco de café; no tardaré- dijo al momento la morena, se acercó al aparato de música y tomó un disco compacto de Brahms._**

 ** _De pronto, Soi la sorprendió al decir: Háblame de tu amigo Kisuke._**

 ** _La morena se volvió hacia la peli azul, sorprendida -¿Qué quieres saber?- cuestionó._**

 ** _Soi Fong sintió un tirón en el cuello y repentinamente se puso muy tensa -Debo marcharme, replico al instante._**

 ** _No, no te vayas, traeré el café- mientras la morena estaba en la cocina, Soi recorrió la sala, hasta llegar a la chimenea; allí, tomó el dragón de la repisa, observándolo fijamente._**

 ** _¿Exactamente quién es ese Kisuke? Aparte de ser tu novio actual –la peli azul hablaba con voz fuerte, para que Yoruichi la oyera desde la cocina._**

 ** _Ella se quedó desconcertada. Después de todo ese tiempo, ¿por qué se interesaba Soi por los hombres de su vida? aun asi le respondió - Un científico; socio de Laboratorios Elson y Chambers._**

 ** _Recuérdame que no los vuelva a contratar - dijo la peli azul con tono serio y firme._**

 ** _Él es muy competente y es un buen laboratorio- trato de salvar la morena._**

 ** _Tal vez, cuando está sobrio- suspiro y se puso seria, su mirada parecía fría- supongo que lo conociste al adquirir aquella finca de Yukón, para mí._**

 ** _Yoruichi sintió un escalofrío ante su mirada, Kisuke había bebido demasiado ponche en la boda y ahora corría el riesgo que Soi Fong no contrataría más, ni al laboratorio para el que trabajaba. Ésta era una faceta que no conocía de la peli azul, por ello le preguntó: Soi, ¿nunca perdonas una transgresión?_**

 ** _Entonces la peli azul, con la estatuilla del dragón en sus manos, le preguntó directamente: ¿Piensas verlo otra vez?_**

 ** _¿Y por qué no habría de hacerlo? – cuestiono un poco molesta porque sintió que la peli azul estaba tratando de controlar hasta su vida privada._**

 ** _¿Planeas casarte con él? -le dijo, al tiempo que ella lanzaba una carcajada, con una risa frágil, casi quebradiza-. Baila conmigo, Yoruichi._**

 ** _No, yo... -vaciló la morena, sorprendida-. Voy por el sándwich- dijo al momento._**

 ** _No quiero comida- dijo cortante Soi._**

 ** _Yoruichi se movió otro paso hacia atrás -¿Café? -preguntó, titubeando._**

 ** _Entonces la peli azul le dijo toscamente: Deja ya de evitarme y alejarte – la morena se quedó inmóvil, sorprendida la peli azul cruzó silenciosamente la sala. Cuando estaba a unos centímetros de ella, la tomó por los brazos y la acercó hacia su cuerpo - quiero que bailes conmigo._**

 ** _La morena, tartamudeando, respondió: Pero, yo... tú dijiste que..._**

 ** _Calla -en contraste con sus palabras anteriores, el tono de voz de Soi se había vuelto más suave, entonces, la peli azul la tomó en sus brazos-. Prometiste bailar conmigo._**

 ** _No, yo... no exactamente -los ojos acerados de la peli azul estaban casi cerrados; ya no importaba lo que la morena dijera. El corazón de Yoruichi comenzó a latir fuertemente, al tiempo que la mano de Soi tocaba su espalda. Ella podía sentir su calor a través de la delgada seda de su vestido._**

 ** _La voz de la peli azul era suave, un poco grave -le dije a tu amante de pacotilla que era mi turno para bailar contigo y tú no lo negaste._**

 ** _Yoruichi entreabrió los labios, para explicar que Kisuke Urahara nunca había sido su amante, pero no pudo articular palabra. La mirada de Soi Fong era profunda, sus ojos relucían con un brillo que ella nunca había visto. Los dedos de la peli azul se cerraron en la mano de la morena contrastando su palidez con la piel morena de Yoruichi. Soi empezó a moverse y como si fuese una especie de trance el cuerpo de la morena siguió sus movimientos. Aquello era una locura pensó la morena, para la peli azul, debía de ser un impulso caprichoso y eso era peligroso porque ella no solía ceder ante sus impulsos, a menos que hubiera un motivo poderoso._**

 ** _Bailas bien, Yoruichi -le dijo con una tono complacido._**

 ** _La morena tuvo que tomar aire para decir: Tú... tú también -los muslos de Soi rozaban los de Yoruichi, con cuidado mordió sus labios para evitar temblar y que la peli azul sintiera su estremecimiento._**

 ** _Relájate, Yoruichi – dijo Soi había un tono agradable en su voz, la morena observaba pensativamente su hombro, sintiendo la tensión en sus brazos y piernas –eres una mujer atractiva -dijo Soi, buscando sus ojos dorados._**

 ** _Ella balbuceó: Yo... Soi, creo que será mejor que yo... nosotras..._**

 ** _La peli azul le tocó la barbilla con la mano, tratando de que levantara la vista y le mirara a los ojos. Yoruichi se resistió un poco, dejando clavada la mirada en su hombro firme, luego en su cuello, donde podía ver el pulso de Soi Fong latiendo -en cinco años nunca te he besado- soltó de pronto, Yoruichi lanzó una exclamación ahogada -lo normal sería que hubiera sucedido alguna vez, ¿no crees Yoruichi? En alguna fiesta, en Navidad, en Año Nuevo..._**

 ** _Entonces la morena susurró roncamente: Nunca te he visto besar a nadie; y yo... Soi, yo debería... yo... ¿no piensas que bebiste demasiado, después de tan largo viaje?_**

 ** _Bésame, Yoruichi Shihōin- casi ordeno la peli azul._**

 ** _¡Oh Dios, no!- dijo la morena con un dejo de pánico._**

 ** _Soi Fong lanzó una carcajada, que sonaba más a reto que a diversión, la abrazó más fuertemente, al ritmo de la música -¿Por qué no, Yoruichi? Seguro que soy mucho mejor amante que el tal Kisuke._**

 ** _De pronto, Yoruichi reconoció la mirada en los ojos acerados. La había visto antes cuando miraba a otras mujeres, pero nunca a ella. Después de todo este tiempo, de alguna forma, lo imposible había ocurrido. Soi Fong la deseaba. La cabeza de la peli azul se movió, sus delgados labios acercándose hacia los labios de la morena, llenos, normalmente tensos, pero no ahora. Si la peli azul la besaba... -¡No! Yo... Soi, yo no creo... no quiero..._**

 ** _Voy a hacer que cambies de opinión, Yoruichi- dijo con firmeza Soi Fong._**

 ** _No –dijo la morena en un susurro, sin mucha convicción._**

 ** _Te demostraré que ese Kisuke Urahara no es para ti - la morena movió la cabeza débilmente. El movimiento dirigió los labios de la peli azul hacia la garganta de Yoruichi -te he observado todo el día -murmuró Soi Fong contra la suave piel color moca de Yoruichi - Me estabas volviendo loca, Yoruichi: ese traje de seda, ese tonto persiguiéndote. Si te hubiera tocado, lo habría golpeado hasta hacerlo arrepentirse._**

 ** _Soi, no sabes lo que, estás diciendo- dijo la morena sin convicción alguna y con su respiración entrecortada._**

 ** _Soi rozó sus labios contra el cuello de la morena, y sintió su respuesta inmediata- Te gusta esto, ¿no, Yoruichi? -los labios de la peli azul se volvieron cálidos._**

 ** _Soi... – Yoruichi sintió los dedos de la peli azul en su garganta, luego por su oído. Cuidadosamente le quitó los pendientes; luego ella se inclinó hacia atrás, dejando expuesta a sus caricias la larga línea de su cuello._**

 ** _Te dije que podía convencerte – dijo complacida, las manos finas de Soi se deslizaron por la espalda femenina, en una cálida caricia que dejó a Yoruichi sin aliento y sin fuerzas. Repentinamente, la voz de la peli azul se volvió ronca-: Nunca volverás a ver a Kisuke Urahara. No lo permitiré._**

 ** _Soi... -entonces, ella la calló con sus besos, la morena abrió los labios para protestar, pero Soi aprovechándose de eso, deslizó su lengua en la boca de Yoruichi, haciendo más profundo el beso, con vertiginosa intensidad. Las posesivas manos de la peli azul la acercaron más a ella._**

 ** _Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Yoruichi se encontró con sus los brazos alrededor del cuello de la peli azul. Ella le acarició la cabeza, haciendo que bajara; la abrazó estrechamente. Soi murmuró algo. Estaban en el sofá y la peli azul le rodeaba con su calor y su fuerza; sus brazos alrededor de ella, sus piernas sobre las de ella, su pecho contra sus senos. Soi se inclinó para tomar sus labios otra vez y entonces la morena se dejó llevar totalmente. ¿Yoruichi? -sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, con la mirada fija en Soi Fong, que tocó con la mano su rostro-. ¿Quieres que pare? – Pregunto, con sus pupilas dilatadas por la tensión, el deseo, y sus dedos acariciando la garganta de la morena le preguntó-: ¿Quieres que me vaya?_**

 ** _No –susurró Yoruichi, perdida de deseo-, no te vayas._**

 ** _Soi Fong tomó su rostro con las dos manos y deslizó sus dedos hacia su pelo; Yoruichi se inclinó para dejarse acariciar. Lentamente, Soi la volvió a acercar hacia ella. Yoruichi sentía el aire cargado de electricidad alrededor de ella. Cuando sus labios la tocaron, liberó su aliento con una mirada de alivio. Soi tomó su boca suavemente, con una tensión creciente, haciendo que la morena separara los labios. Las manos de la peli azul se deslizaron por el pelo violeta de la morena, para luego acariciar sus hombros. Soi Fong la abrazaba cada vez más estrechamente, y Yoruichi se amoldaba a ella; sus senos se comprimían contra el calor sofocante de los pechos de la peli azul._**

 ** _¡Para! -dijo la morena, en un gemido apagado. Soi lo escucho y separó su boca de la de ella, para besarle el cuello y más abajo, hacia la suave piel expuesta de su pecho. Cuando Soi encontró la curva de su busto, el corazón de la morena pareció detenerse._**

 ** _La peli azul le quitó a la morena la chaqueta al tiempo que posaba los labios en sus hombros desnudos. Luego, la mano de Soi Fong se deslizó por la seda hacia el pezón, la morena lanzó un grito apagado, que se convirtió en un suave quejido._**

 ** _En algún momento, mientras estaba en brazos de la peli azul, hubo un instante de claridad en la mente de Yoruichi Shihōin. Cualquier motivo que hubiera puesto en su camino para detener a la peli azul esa noche, se habría esfumado a la mañana siguiente. Pero ella la amaba, le había amado siempre y si Soi la necesitaba de esa forma, entonces sería suya._**

 ** _Te deseo -gemía Soi con la respiración acelerada, sus manos temblaban mientras intentaba desabrocharle el vestido, y al lograrlo, se quedo quieta, observándola –Preciosa -le dijo al oído y con sus palmas acariciaba delicadamente las curvas de su aprisionado busto- Tan suave... Yoruichi...eres una diosa…_**

 ** _Sí... -susurró la morena casi sin aliento._**

 ** _Soi Fong cerró los ojos y sus labios se acercaron a la suave piel de sus senos, entonces comenzó lentamente a volverla loca con sus manos, sus labios, y su cuerpo, hasta que se encontró temblando en sus brazos, acariciándola y gimiendo, mientras la peli azul empezaba a amarla, calmando la furia de fuego que sólo ella podía provocar en su sangre._**

*******************************Fin Flash back****************************

¡Eh, amigos, ya estamos aquí! – grito Gromjow, la morena se sentó en la toalla, colocándose la mano sobre los ojos. A unos cien metros, Tia saludaba agitando un brazo, desde el patio trasero de la casa.

Entonces, Yoruichi gritó: ¡En seguida subimos! -y se puso de pie. Caminó torpemente por la arena hacia Nell y Yushiro, al tiempo que luchaba contra la sensación de desorientación que le provocaban los recuerdos... Sólo había sido una noche, y cada vez que la recordaba, sentía la misma confusión. Desde la casa, Yoruichi pudo oír el sonido de risas;

Luego la voz de Grimjow exclamando alegre: ¡Eh, tenemos una sorpresa, hemos comprado pollo asado!

Estupendo – dijo la morena buscó en el agua para rescatar el barquito de plástico que Yushiro había tirado-. ¡Vamos, Nelly, tu comida favorita!

Sólo un minuto -le respondió la peli verde distraídamente- tengo que hacer que este barquito flote otra vez.

Yoruichi atrapó a Yushiro y lo tomó en brazos; se concentró en la sensación del agua tibia en sus pies -Vamos, niños, ¡nuestra comida preferida está lista!

Nell desvió su atención del barquito, que acababa de zozobrar -¿Crees que habrán traído salsa con el pollo?

Seguro- respondo la morena con una sonrisa amorosa.

¡Bien! -dijo Nell, dirigiéndose hacia la casa. Yoruichi dejó a Yushiro en el suelo y recogió el barquito que había tirado.

Luego la morena tomó la sombrilla, las toallas y los demás objetos de playa. Todavía no eran las siete de la tarde, pero el sol se estaba ocultando. Los días eran cortos y cálidos. Los niños reían y se peleaban. Yoruichi, al llegar a la casa, dejó la sombrilla y las toallas en el patio, al tiempo que veía al gato estirarse muy lentamente, puso los barquitos de plástico en donde los pudiera encontrar después su precioso sobrino.

Bien, Yoruichi, ¿qué viene ahora? -preguntó su cuñado cuando ella entró en el comedor. Él estaba sentado en la mesa con un muslo de pollo en la mano. Grimjow era un hombre alto, delgado y un poco atlético, sus brazos firmes y musculosos, por los años en que había trabajado como pescador.

¿Qué viene ahora? -repitió, sentándose Yoruichi junto a Yushiro. La comida, todavía caliente, estaba dispuesta en la mesa.

Bien... -Grimjow sonrió a su mujer, y Tia correspondió amorosamente a su sonrisa; Yoruichi sintió un dolor agudo en el pecho. Tenían suerte de seguir enamorados después de diez años juntos.

Grimjow reía, diciendo: Llevas cuatro días descansando en la playa. Considero que ése es tu límite; Tia y yo hemos hecho una apuesta.

Yoruichi comenzó a comer. -¿Sí?- cuestiono curiosa.

Hemos apostado -dijo su cuñado- si mañana telefonearás a la oficina.

Yoruichi se esforzó para responder en tono suave: ¿Significa que me queréis echar?

¡Nada de eso! -exclamó Grimjow.

Tia añadió: Cualquier tía que acapara la atención, cuidado y afecto de los niños, es siempre bien recibida. Nos gustaría que te quedaras hasta que volvamos a Canadá, pero estamos sorprendidos de que hayas durado ya cuatro días. Normalmente, en cualquier momento estarías llamando un taxi para poner una conferencia a Vancouver; luego Soi Fong chascaría rápidamente sus dedos en el teléfono y tú te habrías ido.

No -dijo la morena pensando que algún día les tendría que decir que había dejado el trabajo con Soi Fong, pero aún no; más tarde, cuando tuviera planes para el futuro y detalles para responder a sus preguntas.

Tia alcanzó a rescatar un pedazo de pollo a punto de caer empujado por el codo de su pequeño hijo: ¡Yushiro, fíjate en lo que estás haciendo!

Grimjow dijo: Nunca te has tomado un día de descanso – su esposa asintió- al menos no desde que estabas en el colegio, estudiando para tus becas; y definitivamente nunca desde que empezaste a trabajar para esa mujer.

¿Esa mujer? -Yoruichi sintió que su voz sonaba indiferente, pero los ojos de su cuñado se aguzaron.

El año pasado -le recordó Tia a su hermana- estuviste solo dos días con nosotros y te marchaste.

Soi tenía un asunto pendiente en Nueva York -replicó Yoruichi, esforzándose por contener las lagrimas al recordarlo.

Grimjow puso mala cara y le preguntó: Yoruichi, ¿qué te pasa?

Tia dejó de limpiar la mesa. Yoruichi tomó un bocado de pollo -Nada -dijo firmemente. Había contado con que su hermana mayor estaría muy ocupada con la familia como para ser lo suficientemente perceptiva, pero las dos se conocían demasiado bien- he estado trabajando muy duro. Demasiadas horas, muy poco tiempo libre. Me deben unos días festivos y pienso tomármelos. Aunque en realidad, estoy considerando dejar el trabajo, quizá hacer algo distinto.

Tia dejó caer un trozo de pollo que acababa de rescatar del regazo de Yushiro, su esposo dijo entonces: Algo anda mal.

En absoluto - Yoruichi decidió utilizar la preparación que la peli azul le había dado y volvió a mirar a los ojos de Tia - me han hecho una mejor oferta de trabajo y lo estoy meditando- afortunadamente, en ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta de entrada -yo abriré -dijo la morena, moviendo la silla hacia atrás. Cuando abrió la puerta la morena se quedo helada y no por el frio, de pronto sintió que iba a desmayarse.

Todo lo que vio fue a Soi Fong frente a ella. Todo lo demás se desvaneció; el rojo de las buganvillas era sólo una mancha borrosa que giraba con los demás colores del jardín, la peli azul dijo: Hola, Yoruichi, ¿me permites pasar?

Sí, entra -dijo la morena con una voz que sonó falsa a sus propios oídos.

Soi Fong entró en la casa, mirando alrededor, para ver la decoración. La casa de la playa estaba decorada desde que la morena era pequeña con tapices mexicanos, llenos de color, simples y acogedores. La peli azul no pertenecía a ese ambiente y era lo que exactamente estaba a punto de decir, cuando junto a ella se oyó la voz de Tia: Hola, ¿le podemos ayudar?

Entonces, Yoruichi le dijo rápidamente: Tia, te presentó a Soi Fong; Soi, ésta es mi hermana mayor Tia – la morena sintió de nuevo una ola de vértigo.

Tia dijo algo sobre la agradable sorpresa, y que los acompañara a cenar, Soi aceptó con una voz que no expresaba nada. Y luego allí estaba estrechándole la mano a Grimjow, mientras su hermana le susurraba en el oído: ¿Qué le voy a dar de comer?

Pollo -contestó Yoruichi inmediatamente- hay demasiado.

¡Por Dios, Yoruichi! Obviamente esta mujer nunca ha probado una comida barata- le dijo su hermana.

Entonces, Yoruichi sintió bruscamente que recobraba el control y dijo: Ella puede comer lo que todos estamos comiendo, o simplemente se puede marchar.

Tia le miro confusa pero se dio prisa para ser la primera en regresar al comedor, su esposo debía de haberse ido también, porque de repente Yoruichi se encontraba sola con la peli azul. La morena miró la mano de ella, que la tomó del brazo para detenerla.

¡Suéltame! -en el momento en que la soltó se empezó a dar un masaje, como si realmente le hubiera hecho daño-. Quiero que te vayas, Soi.

Con una sonrisa forzada, la peli azul contestó: Es una pérdida de energía el atacarme, Yoruichi. Porque no me marcharé hasta tener lo que quiero.

La sangre se congeló en sus venas-¿Y qué es?- pregunto Yoruichi.

No juegues conmigo, Yoruichi; tú sabes exactamente qué quiero- dijo Soi con tono frio y serio.

* * *

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

Buenas noches, les traigo otro capitulo y espero esta historia sea de sus agrado.

Saludos.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4 **

_«Sabes exactamente qué quiero»._ Sus palabras sonaban como un eco que se repetía en los oídos de Yoruichi, al tiempo que se sentaba en la mesa frente a la peli azul haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener el control.

Soi -preguntó Grimjow - ¿está aquí de vacaciones?

Soi Fong nunca toma vacaciones -replicó la morena con seriedad.

No - asintió tranquilamente la peli azul, mirando a Yoruichi-. He venido para llevarme a Yoruichi.

Nelly se acerco a la morena y le tomo de la mano, miró con furia a la peli azul y le dijo:-¡No te puedes llevar a la tía Yoruichi!

Tia gritó el nombre de Nell a modo de regaño, pero Soi sólo se rió y ofreció: -Bueno, entonces negociaremos por ella Nell, ¿Estás de acuerdo?

La pequeña le puso mala cara, y le preguntó con suspicacia: -¿Qué es negociar?

Momentáneamente, Soi se quedó en silencio. Entonces, Grimjow le explicó:-Significa hacer un trato.

Ah -dijo la peli verde, pensativa. Pero Yoruichi advirtió: - La señorita Fong es una dura negociante.

La pequeña seguía con mala cara, pero la peli azul dijo: -Imagino que tú también eres muy dura negociando, ¿no, Nell?

 _«Aduladora»_ , se dijo Yoruichi. Mientras Tia sonreía ligeramente y Grimjow parecía divertido ante la situación, Tia le sonrió con una mueca a Soi, advirtiéndole:-Si se descuida, ella podría quitarle su mejor camisa; o incluso, un guardarropa completo para sus muñecas.

Así es -convino Grimjow. Y añadió, dirigiéndose a sus hijos-: Vamos, chicos... ¡hora de dormir! ¡El primero en subir enciende las lamparillas de noche!

Yushiro salió corriendo lo más rápidamente que pudo del comedor, pero se detuvo bruscamente cuando su madre le dijo: -¡Detente! Y da las buenas noches a todos.

Buenas noches -dijo Yushiro.

Nelly estaba de pie, observando a la peli azul con gesto pensativo-Buenas noches, señora...-balbuceó el nombre de Soi-. Buenas noches, mamá; buenas noches tía Yoruichi... ¿me leerás algo más tarde?

Dentro de un minuto -le dijo Yoruichi con una sonrisa.

Yushiro hizo un puchero y añadió: -¿A mí también, tía Yoru?

A ti también, Yushiro- su sonrisa se desvaneció al darse la vuelta y ver que Soi Fong miraba a los niños con un leve disgusto. Dado que se pasaba la vida negociando con propiedades de millones de dólares y trabajando con arquitectos y constructores, la morena estaba segura de que Soi nunca se había sentado a la mesa a comer con dos niños.

La morena se pasó la mano por el pelo. Soi dijo: -Quiero hablar contigo. A solas.

Yoruichi levantó su plato y el de Yushiro, apilándolos, y le dijo: -Voy a ayudar a Tia a fregar; luego voy a leerles un cuento a los niños. Ella notó que, después de todo, sus miradas eran de llenas de pasión. Sintió los fuertes latidos de su corazón mientras se miraban la una a la otra en una breve y silenciosa batalla de deseos.

Tia se levantó y comenzó a recoger la mesa- voy a fregar los platos Yoruichi, tú sal al patio con la señorita Fong - y, volviéndose hacia la invitada con una sonrisa, le dijo: Soi, tiene que conocer nuestro mar de Cortés, le aseguro que hay un mundo de diferencia en comparación con las costas de Vancouver.

Soi enarco una ceja curiosa y parecía interesada, pero Yoruichi pensaba que para ella todo lo que estuviera por debajo de la frontera de Estados Unidos era ajeno a este mundo- te acompañaré dentro de un minuto, cuando recoja los cacharros -le dijo, y tomó el plato de la peli azul; hubo un momento, en que sintió que la iba a tomar de la mano y si querer se hizo rápidamente hacia atrás, para luego sonrojarse al darse cuenta de que Soi le había sorprendido su pánico.

Se retiró rápidamente hacia la cocina. Detrás de ella, Tia hablaba con Soi Fong de las vistas y le recomendaba que se sentara en una de las tumbonas porque eran más cómodas. Yoruichi apretó los dientes y dejó los cacharros en la mesa de la cocina con estrépito –Maldita seas Soi -murmuró- unas cuantas palabras suaves y estoy segura de que podría encantar a un escorpión mexicano- dijo para sí. Cuando oyó que Tia entraba en la cocina, se volvió hacia ella y rápidamente le dijo:-¿Por qué la atiendes tanto? No es una invitada- Tia abrió los labios para protestar, asombrada u confusa, la morena insistió con total firmeza- No la quiero aquí y ella lo sabe, y ni siquiera eso la detiene...Soi Fong siempre consigue lo que quiere y cree que esta vez sera igual, pero se equivoca.

-Yoruichi...

No, esta vez Soi Fong no logrará salirse con la suya. No conmigo -Yoruichi se golpeó la pierna con el puño-. He hecho todo por ella; he hecho mías sus necesidades, he... pero, ¡todo ha terminado! Y eso... eso es todo -Tia la miraba fijamente moviendo la cabeza, impotente y preocupada. Yoruichi avergonzada al oír sus propias palabras, que las había pronunciado en voz alta y con un dejo de histeria se mordió el labio para tratar de calmarse. Finalizando en tono débil dijo- en cuanto a su estancia aquí, no hay punto de discusión- Tia colocó los cacharros en la pila y abrió el grifo sobre ellos. Entonces, su hermana dijo con dificultad: Lo siento, Tia, no he querido gritarte.

Pensé que ya se te había endulzado el carácter -dijo Tia al momento, ajustando la temperatura del agua-. Solía callarme cuanto te enfadabas de esa manera.

Yoruichi trató de sonreír-¿Quieres decir como cuando yo te decía que arruinarías mi vida si no me prestabas tu vestido amarillo?

Tia sonrió también, recordando aquella pelea infantil. Tia tenía once, Yoruichi diez años, su hermana le pregunto al instante -¿Por qué no quieres a Soi Fong aquí? -Yoruichi movió la cabeza - ¿Estás enamorada de ella?- pregunto- ¿Sucedio algo?.

No -contestó Yoruichi, pero no podía mirar a los ojos de su hermana.

Has estado enamorada de ella desde que la conociste y luego cuando empezaste a trabajar en la Compañía Fong- dijo su hermana.

Yoruichi le replicó nuevamente- No -pero Tia ni siquiera la escuchó.

Crees que soy tonta, lo he sabido desde la primera vez que contaste que le habías conocido y habías negociado con ella una venta de un edificio, luego días después de que empezaras a trabajar con ella- suspiro- cuando venias de visita no podías esperar para regresar junto a ella. Y ahora... bueno, la cosa no funciona, ¿no? Tenía la esperanza de que estuvieras saliendo con ella, de que tú... pero ahora tienes algún tipo de pelea o de desacuerdo con ella, ¿no es así? – Yoruichi miraba fijamente las manos de su hermana, que sostenían una olla que había levantado del fuego. Tia insistió- Yoruichi, por lo menos deberías escuchar lo que ha venido a decirte. ¿No crees que sería razonable?

Por supuesto, eso seria razonable - respondió la morena poniendo los ojos.

Tia se volvió rápidamente, para mirar la cara de su hermana- Yoruichi, yo... -se interrumpió y abrió los ojos de par en par-. ¡Oh, no! Yo...

Yoruichi se volvió lentamente; Soi Fong estaba parada en la puerta de la cocina, ella miraba fijamente a la morena, no a Tia, que estaba hablando rápidamente acerca del frío de la noche y de que la morena debería ponerse algo de más abrigo que esa blusa sin mangas y el bañador.

Soi hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, llamando a Yoruichi; luego se volvió y caminó hacia el patio. Tia dijo entonces- Yoruichi, yo... lo siento.

No importa- dijo su pequeña hermana ¿Cuánto habría escuchado Soi? Demasiado, a juzgar por su mirada. Seguramente había escuchado a Tia decir que Yoruichi siempre le había amado. No tenía ningún sentido ahora esconder sus sentimientos y tratar de evitar la confrontación. Si dudaba en seguirle, entonces Soi Fong sabría que Tia había dicho la verdad.

Yoruichi fue tras ella y le alcanzó en el patio. Cuando la peli azul se detuvo en el centro, ella la adelantó y se detuvo al final de la barandilla, mirando hacia el mar, ahora oscuro. Junto a ella estaba Soi, paralizada. Esperando. Observando. No era la misma Soi Fong de aquella noche en su apartamento, sino la Soi que ella conocía mejor. Yoruichi respiró profundamente y se decidió a hablar -No es verdad, Soi.

¿Quieres decir que no has estado enamorada de mí todos estos años?- cuestiono la peli azul, la morena abrió los labios, pero las palabras no salieron - sé que no es cierto -dijo Soi sin esperar su respuesta- tú eres la única persona que siempre me ha visto tal como soy, sin ideas falsas acerca de mí, sin ideales y romanticismos.

La morena se volvió y la miró -¿Por qué estás aquí? -Yoruichi sabía la respuesta, pero ahí era donde la negociación debía empezar.

He venido a llevarte conmigo, Yoruichi- dijo con total seriedad- no tengo intenciones de permitir que me dejes ahora.

¿Ahora? ¿dejarte? -preguntó Yoruichi, tratando de leer la expresión en sus ojos; pero no había nada que pudiera leer.

Siempre supe que un día te marcharías- soltó la peli azul.

¿Qué? -susurró-¿Que sabías que me marcharía? ¿Y por qué iba a hacerlo?- cuestiono confusa de sus palabras.

Inevitable -Soi metió su mano izquierda en el bolsillo-. No soy tonta, Yoruichi; era inevitable que, cuando te dieras cuenta de que podrías hacerlo por tu cuenta, habrías de intentarlo.

-¡Hacerlo! -exclamó la morena-. ¿Crees que estoy planeando algún tipo de especulación por mi cuenta?

-Sí, por supuesto- contesto la peli azul con un tono desinteresado.

¿Con qué dinero? -preguntó Yoruichi, interesada en ese respuesta muy a su pesar.

Supongo que con unos veinte mil tuyos. Invertiste en Elson, ¿no es así?- dijo con tono firme y seguro.

Sí -asintió mecánicamente la morena.

Pues ahora valen fácilmente veinte -dijo, encogiéndose de hombros-. Podrías conseguir el resto del capital por tu cuenta; eres lo suficientemente buena para ello- dijo la peli azul.

¿Lo soy? -tal vez Soi tuviera razón; ella podría tener las agallas para jugar el juego de la peli azul, pero por su cuenta. Yoruichi había aprendido mucho de ella. Sin embargo le dijo- No me conoces muy bien Soi.

¿No te conozco? – dijo con su mirada acerada y un tono sarcástico.

¿Piensas que te traicionaría?- dijo ella- ¿Que me marcharía y usaría lo que he aprendido trabajando para ti, en mi propio beneficio? – cuestiono y la morena vio que la peli azul se encogía de hombros.

Traición es una palabra fuerte; nunca me prometiste quedarte para siempre- replico Soi.

Ella había firmado un contrato por cinco años; entonces, Yoruichi dijo suavemente: tú eres la que juega, no yo... nunca lo fui. Por eso pienso dejar mi juego; las apuestas están muy altas.

¿Hablando con acertijos, Yoruichi? – Preguntó Soi con voz suave y añadió- nadie se queda para siempre, lo sé mejor que nadie- le miro fríamente- pero tú no me dejarás todavía. Lo que estés planeando en tu cabecita, tendrás que olvidarlo y encontraremos otra solución para tus deseos de independencia.

¿Sabes lo arrogante que pareces diciendo eso?- exclamo Yoruichi- como si tuvieras mi vida en la palma de tu mano -dijo molesta y se estremeció, porque aunque no le agradaba esa afirmación estaba muy cerca de la realidad auqnue ella no lo quisiera asi- piensas que te he dejado para... ¿usar algo que he aprendido trabajando para ti? ¿En mi propio beneficio? Eso es simplemente una locura. ¿Acaso no sabes por qué me he ido? Después de que nosotras...-Ella paró de hablar, ante el sonido de la mano de Soi Fong moviendo algo en su bolsillo; una moneda tal vez.

Irte a la cama conmigo tal vez te dio la excusa conveniente para marcharte- expreso la peli azul con tono molesto.

¡Excusa conveniente! – Repitió la morena con incredulidad y molestia- Soi, me fui porque... ¡demonios! – exclamo y dio unos pasos, inquieta, sabiendo que los ojos grises de la peli azul le miraban, que incluso en las sombras un movimiento en falso la delataría por completo. Soi le había enseñado a permanecer firme, para esconder emociones y pensamientos pero hoy eso le estaba resultando dificil.

Trató de acordarse de cómo mantener el control de acuerdo con esas enseñanzas. Pero sólo sentía coraje por la forma tan cínica en que Soi se había propuesto ver los motivos de todos los que le rodeaban. Entonces Yoruichi dijo en voz baja- si esa noche no hubiéramos hecho el amor, tal vez habría continuado trabajando para ti, quizá por siempre, ciertamente, nunca soñé con marcharme- suspiro- pero... bueno, después de que nosotras... después de que... después de eso, habría sido imposible para mí...- Soi Fong no se había movido, pero la morena cruzó el patio, diciendo en una explosión de frustración- no puedo trabajar para ti. No ahora, tienes que comprenderlo, después de lo que ha pasado yo…simplemente no podría.

Soi se movió hacia la barandilla. Observó fijamente el mar al tiempo que decía- nunca pensé que serías lo suficientemente tonta como para arruinar tu carrera por culpa de una mala noche.

¡Una Mala noche! – Yoruichi se sintió dolida, se movió hacia las cosas que había traído de la playa y se inclinó para tomar uno de los barquitos de Yushiro, abrazándolo fuertemente.

¿Estás enamorada de mí, Yoruichi? – pregunto al instante Soi Fong.

¡Gracias al cielo que no estaba frente a Soi! Yoruichi tragó saliva y murmuró- es una extraña pregunta viniendo de ti. Según dijiste aquella noche tú no crees en el amor, ¿verdad? – Se puso de pie frente a la peli azul, que parecía furiosa – realmente no sé por qué has venido a buscarme. Yo sé que es un contratiempo que haya dejado el trabajo. Pero tú no me necesitas. Acaso no hay nadie en tu organización en quien no puedas confiar; pero al mismo tiempo, todo el mundo es prescindible. Tú lo has preparado para que así sea.

Soi le lanzó una mirada inescrutable. Entonces dijo -tú no eres prescindible, Yoruichi.

La morena lanzó una carcajada- sí lo soy. Sólo tienes que encontrar una joven con la preparación adecuada. Vivían Chelton, diría yo que es muy buena. Trabaja para Kent Ferguson, pero estoy segura la puedes convencer y Después de seis meses... no notarás la diferencia. Vivían o yo, no importará.

Te necesito para el trato de Berlín- dijo la peli azul con tono serio.

¿Y el trato posterior a ése? No, Soi- dijo la morena.

Yoruichi...

No- replico la morena enérgicamente, Soi metió la mano en el bolsillo y se oyó un ruido de monedas, Yoruichi le dijo- necesitas un lápiz.

¿Qué?- dijo la peli azul un poco confusa.

Un lápiz para jugar; siempre lo haces cuando estás enfadada- señalo la morena.

No estoy enfadada- replico la peli azul.

Sí, sí lo estás –la morena reafirmo y dejó el barquito de plástico-. Siempre lo he podido detectar; ¿por qué no me gritas, en lugar de ponerte esa máscara seria.

Yo no le grito a la gente- dijo Soi con énfasis.

Yoruichi suspiró cansinamente -tengo que subir a leerle a mi sobrina un cuento para que se duerma... se lo he prometido.

Soi Fong alzó la cabeza y le miro seria – recuerda que tienes un contrato firmado conmigo. Un compromiso escrito.

Expira dentro de seis semanas y me debes seis semanas de vacaciones, Soi- hasta en la oscuridad, la morena notó que el gesto de la peli azul se había vuelto áspero.

Te daré un puesto en el consejo, algunas acciones; te lo has ganado- dijo al instante.

Yoruichi continuaba abrazándose, pero ahora se agarraba fuertemente con los dedos, dejando que las uñas se le clavaran en los brazos – este asunto no es negociable, Soi Fong.

La peli azul respiro y pregunto-Dime qué es lo que quieres Yoruichi.

Quiero tener todo lo que no tendría si me quedara contigo- dijo la morena sin vacilar.

La voz de Soi se agudizó -¿Qué cosas?- pregunto.

Yoruichi se movió un poco incómoda -Son esas cosas en las que tú no crees... familia, niños, amor. Las cosas que mi hermana tiene.

Yoruichi, eso es una locura –Soi Fong tenía las dos manos en los bolsillos, su cuerpo y su voz fuertemente bajo control.

Los ojos de dorados de Yoruichi buscaron la luz en la ventana de la habitación donde Nell estaría esperando su cuento, Yushiro estaría esperando también, pero él se quedaría dormido si no llegaba pronto. La peli verde no se dormiría tan fácilmente; era una niña obstinada.

¿Has sido infeliz trabajando junto a mí, Yoruichi?- pregunto de pronto la peli azul.

No -dijo sinceramente; no tenía sentido mentirle a Soi; ella sabría la verdad al final- me fui porque lo que pasó entre nosotras, porque fue un duro golpe para mí que permití que eso ocurriera. Y... yo no... No pude enfrentarme a ti después, porque sabía exactamente lo que ibas a sentir cuando despertaras -levantó la cabeza y miró fijamente a la peli azul. Luego le preguntó en voz baja- Despertaste molesta contigo misma, ¿no es cierto, Soi?

Sí- respondió al instante la peli azul.

Sabía que lo estarías- dijo Yoruichi- seguramente te despertaste planeando cómo deshacerte de esa situación, cómo hacer de esa noche un suceso inexistente y yo no iba poder soportar escuchar tus planes de cómo olvidar lo que había pasado entre nosotras. Entonces... por eso huí.

Soi tocó el hombro de color moca de la morena; un breve contacto que cortó inmediatamente- has tenido tiempo para...Yoruichi, podemos simplemente olvidar lo ocurrido, borrarlo; no tiene por qué importar.

Oh, claro, sabía que dirías algo parecido- dijo la morena con tono molesto- la noche de la boda de Byakuya y Rangiku es un gran inconveniente que ansías borrar de tu vida, ¿verdad? – Dijo todo eso sin poder ocultar el dolor en su voz- pero yo no voy a poder olvidarlo. Podrías suponer que todos los hombres con los que salgo se convierten en mis amantes, pero estás equivocada. No es mi costumbre invitar a los hombres a la cama y supongo que huir fue una reacción natural para mí, porque...

Soi la tomó por los hombros y la volvió hacia ella - Yoruichi, no quise decir...

No digas nada, Soi, ¡por favor! Después de huir de ti... bueno, empecé a pensar en todas las cosas que necesitaba, que quería- dijo la morena.

¿Qué cosas?- cuestiono la peli azul.

Aire fresco, un jardín, mascotas, una familia, algún motivo para regresar a casa- dijo con un tono suave- no voy a volver. Voy a encontrar a alguien con quien... con quien casarme.

No te creo- dijo Soi con un tono molesto.

No voy a ser tu ayudante por más tiempo- dijo con firmeza- voy a recuperar todo de lo que me he perdido estos últimos cinco años- la morena se había apartado de la peli azul, pensaba que estaba fuera de su alcance, pero inesperadamente Soi la tomó de la barbilla y la obligó a mirarla directamente a los ojos. Estaba oscuro, pero aun así, sintió su mirada escrutadora.

¿Es ésta la Yoruichi que yo conozco? -preguntó con voz suave la peli azul -. ¿Vas a echar a perder tu carrera por una estupidez semejante? Es una lástima- dijo con tono molesto- ¿acaso ya tienes algún hombre en mente?

Ella rió con amargura-¿Cómo podía encontrar a alguna persona? No tenía tiempo trabajando para ti y el ultimo que se atrevio a ser paciente tu lo despachaste en un taxi- se quejo.

El dedo de la peli azul presionaba casi dolorosamente la barbilla de Yoruichi- estas hablando de ese idiota pusilanime de Urahara- su voz era monótona, sin énfasis -¿Vas a dejar los altos ingresos de tu trabajo para casarte, sin haber encontrado un hombre todavía?

Ella se apartó. -Haces que parezca ridículo- dijo la morena.

Es ridículo- dijo Soi con énfasis en sus palabras y con un dejo de molestia.

Claro que lo era, Yoruichi no comprendía por qué lo había dicho. Se apartó nuevamente de la peli azul y dijo con dificultad -esta conversación no nos lleva a ningún lado. Voy a leerles un cuento a mis sobrinos- dio media vuelta y la dejo ahí con sus pensamientos.

* * *

¿Te llevará Soi con ella? –preguntó Nell, al tiempo que Yoruichi dejaba el libro de cuentos sobre la mesilla.

Es la señorita Fong -corrigió Yoruichi, mientras tapaba a su sobrina con una manta.

Nelly se retorció bajo la manta - hace mucho calor, tía Yoru y ella dijo que le llamara Soi.

A tu madre no le gusta que llames a los adultos por su nombre- le recordó la morena.

La peli verde se sentó bruscamente; las mantas se cayeron a su alrededor- si te casas con ella, entonces será tía Soi, y no tendré que llamarla por su apellido.

Entonces Yoruichi respondió tajantemente -Eso no va a ocurrir - Nell le dirigió una mirada de preocupación, Yoruichi dijo con firmeza: - la señorita Fong era mi jefa, pero ya no trabajo para ella y ahora quiere que regrese a trabajar, pero yo no lo voy a hacer.

¿Quién es tu jefe ahora? -preguntó Nell mientras sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse.

Nadie- respondió Yoruichi- estoy de vacaciones, descansando.

Léeme otra historia, tía Yoruichi- dijo casi balbuceando.

Esta noche no- dijo con una leve sonrisa- ahora tienes que dormir, Yushiro ya está dormido -Yoruichi se inclinó para besar el sonrojado rostro de Nell, y sonrió al ver que los ojos de la niña estaban cerrados.

Buenas noches, tía Yoruichi -susurró la peli verde.

Buenas noches- respondió, Yoruichi, pudo oír la voz de Soi al tiempo que bajaba por la escalera. La peli azul y Grimjow hablaban; Tia murmuraba algo de vez en cuando. La morena no sabía sí bajar; si pudiera quedarse arriba y dejar a Soi con su cuñado y su hermana... suspiro, ya que con esa actitud no resolvería nada, eso no detendría a la peli azul. Peor aún, su actitud le revelaría su miedo a enfrentarse a ella.

Abajo, Grimjow y Tia le estaban preguntando en dónde pensaba quedarse. Al momento que decían que era bienvenida si deseaba quedarse allí en la casa de la playa pues había una habitación adicional. Cuando La morena atravesó la sala, su cuñado la miró con una sonrisa-¿Los has dejado durmiendo? –preguntó.

Yoruichi asintió - Yushiro está totalmente dormido, Nell balbuceaba que no estaba cansada, pero cuando la dejé ya había cerrados los ojos –Soi al instante se puso de pie y la morena preguntó-¿Te marchas?

¿Te puedo convencer de que regreses conmigo a Canadá mañana? -le dijo Soi Fong.

-No -contestó Yoruichi con seriedad.

En ese caso, acepto tu oferta, Grimjow- dijo la peli azul con una media sonrisa.

¿Qué oferta? -preguntó Yoruichi pero nadie le supo decir algo.

La peli azul hizo un gesto de despedida- Yoruichi ¿podrías pedir un taxi para mí?

Entonces; ella dijo con voz temblorosa -Eduardo, al final de la calle; tiene un servicio de taxis.

Soi murmuró despedidas para su cuñado y hermana. Cuando Yoruichi le abrió la puerta principal, la peli azul le hizo un gesto para que le acompañara.

Una vez fuera, ella se detuvo repentinamente – es la casa del final, la del portón de hierro de color verde. Sólo llama y pregúntale.

¿Habla inglés?- cuestiono la peli azul.

-Pues... no- respondió la morena.

Yo no hablo español- dijo suavemente Soi.

La morena le miró con recelo, Soi hablaba un fluido francés y alemán, podría decirse que buen italiano. Ella le dijo-No estoy segura de creerte.

Ve a ponerte algo de más abrigo y luego consígueme un taxi - dijo con molestia y cansancio-. Esa es la única forma de deshacerte de mí esta noche.

¿Qué oferta te ha hecho Grimjow? – cuestiono la morena.

Soi se metió una mano en el bolsillo -Me ha invitado a dejar mi hotel y quedarme aquí durante las fiestas.

Ella se mordió el labio – tú nunca tomas vacaciones y debes ver lo de Berlin.

La peli azul la tomó del brazo -Difícilmente puedes contemplar cómo te deshaces de mí efectivamente- la sintió temblar- estás tiritando de frío, ve a cambiarte Yoruichi.

* * *

Gracias por leer...


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, aca traigo otra acutalizacion...

saludos.

* * *

 **Capitulo 5 **

Soi Fong esperaba en la puerta principal y después de unos momentos la morena regresó, se había puesto una ajustada falda de algodón, una chaqueta que combinaba con la falda y unas sandalias -Pareces más abrigada ahora –dijo con seriedad, tomándola del brazo-; ¿por aquí? – cuestiono.

Sí –contestó Yoruichi, tirando levemente de su brazo, pero la peli azul no la soltó.

Luego de caminar por unos instantes llegaron -¿Es ése su taxi? -preguntó Soi, haciendo gestos inconformes al ver el abollado vehículo amarillo aparcado delante de la última casa.

La morena no pudo evitar sonreír, pensando en el Bugati Negro y la flamante limusina en el que viajaba la peli azul normalmente- Por lo menos funciona -le contestó Yoruichi con un dejo de diversión- Eduardo tiene una botella de agua en la parte de atrás; no te sorprendas si a mitad del camino a tu hotel, se detiene a ponerle agua al radiador- Soi rió entre dientes mientras Yoruichi metía las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, tratando de ignorar la sensación producida por la mano de la peli azul en su brazo -¿En dónde te hospedas, en qué hotel? –cuestiono la morena, mirándola de reojo.

En el hotel El Presidente- respondió secamente.

Nosotros no te podemos dar esa clase de hospitalidad en casa; ni piscina, ni aire acondicionado -dijo la morena.

Los dedos de Soi presionaron su brazo -¿Me estás llamando esnob, o débil?- cuestiono un poco molesta.

Ninguna de las dos cosas, pero a ti te gustan las cosas caras- señalo rápidamente.

Así es; mientras tengo dinero para permitirme mis deseos, tomo lo mejor- respondió la peli azul.

Predecible -dijo la morena duramente.

¿Estás tratando de empezar una discusión, Yoruichi?- pregunto Soi.

No- respondió seria y con rapidez, pues lo que menos quería era seguir peleando.

Yo pensé también que tus actos eran predecibles, pero estás haciendo un buen trabajo al probar que estaba totalmente equivocada- replico la peli azul- si, Yoruichi, quiero lo mejor, y precisamente por eso no te dejaré ir.

Yoruichi se asombró al darse cuenta de que la peli azul estaba sonriendo, como una respuesta al calor de su voz -¿Piensas que mudándote a mi casa encontrarás la manera de convencerme?

Con el tiempo, sí – respondió con una sonrisa - Cambiarás de parecer- dijo muy segura Soi Fong.

En ese momento la morena se apartó de su lado, tal vez fuera el perfume del mar y la noche tropical, lo que la movió a preguntar -¿Hasta dónde llegarías con esto Soi? ¿Me harías socia igualitaria en la Corporación Fong?

No- dijo raudamente la peli azul.

Yoruichi se echó a reír -No, claro que no- secundo y suspiro.

Soi se volvió, y empezó a caminar de nuevo. Ella le siguió automáticamente- pero ése no es tu precio, ¿verdad, Yoruichi?

Entiende Soi, quiero cosas que no tienes en tu arsenal de ofertas- dijo muy serena y convencida la morena.

La voz de la peli azul se volvió áspera - no creo que te hayas vuelto loca, Yoruichi; estás tratando de alcanzar sueños, cuando yo te puedo hacer rica.

Ella se detuvo junto al portón de hierro forjado color verde, Soi iba a abrir la puerta cuando ella le detuvo con su mano -Protocolo local... las paredes de una casa son sagradas, aquí no abras la puerta para entrar Soi, a menos que hayas sido invitada. Ahí hay una campana- dijo señalando.

La peli azul tiró de la campana, un momento después, apareció un hombre en la puerta interior de la casa. Reconoció a la morena y se apresuró hacia el portón -¡Hola, señorita Yoruichi, adelante, adelante!

Gracias, Eduardo, pero no he venido de visita- dijo al momento- deseo un taxi para mi amiga.

Eduardo saludó a la peli azul con una sonrisa y unas palabras en español, haciendo al final una señal con los dedos, al decir-Un momento, por favor. Yoruichi, ¿es tu pareja?

La morena se sonrojó, preguntándose cuánto español entendería la peli azul, le respondió rápidamente -Solamente una amiga, desea un taxi al hotel El Presidente, pero no habla español. ¿Por tres mil pesos? -agregó, sabiendo lo complicado que era tomar un taxi en México, sin saber el precio por adelantado.

Eduardo sonrió y asintió, hizo nuevamente la seña con los dedos para que lo esperaran un momento, al tiempo que corría hacia su casa -Él te llevará en un momento -si Soi había comprendido lo que Eduardo había dicho, no comentó nada.

En lugar de ello le preguntó -Yoruichi, ¿habrías aceptado regresar, si hubiera estado dispuesta a hacerte socia?

No- respondo al instante y con seriedad.

La peli azul frunció el ceño- entonces, ¿por qué el comentario?

Estaba tratando de decir que hay algunas cosas que cuestan demasiado- le miro sonriente y satisfecha- hasta para ti.

Soi Fong se volvió y se apoyó en el taxi; su cuerpo quedó iluminado por las luces de la noche. Ella se cruzó de brazos y la miró; entonces Yoruichi comprendió que la peli azul disfrutaba de todo esto, planeando negociar para ganar. Yoruichi había visto cómo lo hacía demasiadas veces, pero esta vez era diferente porque la apuesta era por ella y eso era peligroso.

Di el precio -sugirió Soi Fong- dame un punto de partida –la peli azul sonrió, pero en sus ojos había una expresión calculadora.

La puerta de la casa se abrió. Eduardo salió; llevaba puesta una chaqueta ligera para lo que era una noche fría en esa parte del mundo. Yoruichi deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder borrar esa mirada calculadora de la cara de Soi. Algo temerario empezó a hervir en el interior de la morena -¿Quieres realmente saber qué me podría hacer regresar?

Sí – respondió la peli azul y se quedó paralizada esperando la respuesta.

Quiero una casa – dijo al instante y vio en la peli azul una mirada de aceptación que ya conocía demasiado bien y que indicaba que estaba dispuesta a concedérsela. Eso era relativamente peligroso, porque significaba que estaba irracionalmente determinada a recuperarla al momento Yoruichi sintió pánico, pero al instante la morena se armó de valor para decirle- no quiero una casa en la ciudad, quiero una casa con césped y árboles frutales, no un rascacielos con vista panorámica - Yoruichi respiró profundamente y agregó- pero eso es sólo el comienzo: quiero más que eso –Para ese momento Soi Fong ya no sonreía. _«Está enfadada»,_ pensó la morena, _«Pero sin demostrarlo»_. Eduardo dijo algo desde su casa y luego cerró la puerta, Yoruichi podía sentir los fuertes latidos de su corazón pero eso no la detuvo ni un momento - y una familia- suspiro y se armo de valor para lanzarle a la peli azul una oferta que ni ella podría aceptar- ese es mi precio, Soi; cásate conmigo y dame una familia.

El sonido de sus palabras hicieron eco en la noche, la morena se mordía los labios y el único sonido que se oía era el de Eduardo caminando hacia el taxi. Yoruichi deseó poder huir en ese momento, pero, ¿a dónde iría? si hasta ahí donde nunca hubiese imaginado la testarudez de Soi Fong le había seguido. Entonces, ella preguntó con firmeza-¿Cómo me has encontrado?

Eduardo casi había llegado. En un segundo sería libre, Soi respondió - por tu agenda de direcciones, en tu apartamento.

Ella la miraba fijamente, con sus ojos color dorado casi fulminantes-¿Quieres decir que tú... estuviste fisgando entre mis cosas? Antes de dejar mi apartamento tú...

Después - Soi la corrigió fríamente- no sabía que te habías ido hasta que llegué a la oficina y aun así, hasta el lunes no estuve segura de que habías dejado la ciudad.

Yoruichi se pasó la mano nerviosamente por el pelo violeta, pensó en Soi Fong en su apartamento. Buscando, tratando de encontrar... ¿qué? -¿Forzaste la cerradura para entrar? – cuestiono. Eduardo había llegado al taxi, y estaba abriendo la puerta del conductor, cuando la morena gritó -¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? ¿No cerraste con llave después de que... cuando te fuiste el sábado?

Sí, cerré con llave – la voz de Soi sonaba entrecortada- usé una llave para entrar... la del guardia de seguridad.

Claro –replicó molesta, recordando que la peli azul era la dueña del maldito edificio; ella se calmó, y en un susurro le preguntó- ¿Crees que eres mi dueña también o que tienes derecho sobre mi?

Lo único que tomé fue información de tu agenda de direcciones- explico con calma la peli azul - ¿De qué otra forma te iba a encontrar?- pregunto.

Se suponía que no debías haberme encontrado- Yoruichi se apartó rápidamente, abrazándose porque la noche era fría.

Además no creo tener derecho sobre ti y menos ser tu dueña- sonrió la peli azul burlonamente - aunque eso me ahorraría muchos problemas.

Yoruichi le lanzo una mirada molesta- regresa a Vancouver y olvídate de mi, así te ahorraras muchos problemas.

Soi Fong no contestó, al otro lado del taxi, Eduardo finalmente abrió la puerta con un fuerte crujido de metal. La morena murmuró -Adiós, Eduardo - y a la peli azul le dijo rígidamente- el precio del viaje es de tres mil pesos -ella se detuvo y con preocupación, le dijo- Si no tienes pesos, Eduardo aceptará 5 dólares americanos por los tres mil.

Te veo mañana -contestó Soi simplemente.

No, no lo haría, pensó la morena. Después de mediodía, elegiría regresar sin ella. Yoruichi le había visto tomar ese tipo de decisiones; así como le gustaba ganar, sabía cuando retirarse de un proyecto si el precio era muy elevado. Soi Fong se alejaría de ella, porque había venido a razonar con ella no a hablar de locuras. Cuando entró en la casa, oyó el sonido de unas voces en la sala.

¿Soi Fong ha tomado su taxi? -preguntó su cuñado.

Sí- respondió Yoruichi.

Tia parecía disgustada -No sé si le gustará quedarse aquí; sólo tenemos esa pequeña habitación junto a la tuya, pero no es elegante.

Grimjow comentó – Soi Fong no va a venir por la casa, cariño; ella quiere a tu hermana.

Yo no esperaría siquiera que viniera -dijo Yoruichi, los dos la miraron fijamente, como si pudieran ver el dolor creciendo dentro de su pecho.

No te habrás peleado con ella, ¿verdad? -le preguntó su hermana.

Yoruichi metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta- Soi no pelea; negociar es su estilo. Pero ahora ya sabe que tengo un precio muy elevado... incluso hasta para ella.

Luego de todo esa charla y de excusarse adjudicando cansancio la morena fue a su dormitorio con mucho mas confusión en su cabeza y sus sentimientos revueltos, Soi haba traído todo lo que ella deseaba dejar atrás con su presencia y eso no era justo.

* * *

La casa de la playa estaba a unas manzanas del pueblo de Los Santos, al que se podía llegar por una sucia calle que conducía a la plaza del pueblo y al mercado. El pueblo había crecido cuesta arriba lejos del mar de Cortés. Para los habitantes del pueblo, la costa era un lugar para los pescadores y sus barcos, no para que las familias vivieran.

¿Tía Yoruichi? -la llamó Yushiro, tirando de su vestido-. Vamos, tía, nos dijiste que íbamos a comer perritos calientes.

La morena se volvió y tomó la mano de su sobrino para que fueran juntos cuesta arriba hacia el pueblo - a mediodía, Yushiro; ahorita es la hora del desayuno - Nell se había adelantado y estaba en la esquina esperando, la morena la llamó - Nelly, ¡da la vuelta, vamos por el otro camino! ¡Rodeando la cabaña del tejedor! - Yoruichi cambió de dirección y dio la vuelta a la derecha en lugar de a la izquierda. Ella no se dio cuenta, pero había estado aguantando la respiración, hasta que su sobrina dio la vuelta y estuvo con ellos. Luego caminaron en sentido contrario al rumbo que había tomado el taxi de Soi Fong hacia su hotel la noche anterior. Tal vez la peli azul regresara a decir adiós y le dejara un recado con Grimjow.

Quiero un poncho -dijo Nell en español, al tiempo que rodeaba la tienda- todo rojo y marrón y amarillo, como el que tiene mamá.

Sólo estamos mirando -les dijo Yoruichi firmemente- Yushiro no te sueltes de mi mano. Una mujer mexicana que atendía la tienda salió, al momento la morena le explicó que estaba buscando manteles. Entonces la mujer la guió a un anaquel lleno de ellos.

¿Qué color crees que le gustará a mamá? -le preguntó la morena a su sobrina. Había en la casa de playa un mantel mexicano de color marrón y dorado, Tia había mencionado la idea de llevarse algunos a Canadá.

¿Vendrá Soi hoy a visitarnos a la casa? -preguntó Nell, pero la morena no contestó su pregunta-. Rojo -dijo la peli verde.

Ese es tu color favorito -le dijo Yoruichi sonriendo-. ¿De qué color es la vajilla de mamá?

Como gris -opinó Yushiro- y tiene una tetera a juego. Papá se la regaló - se metió un dedo en la boca, un hábito que su hermana había tratado de quitarle.

La mujer mexicana sostenía un mantel rojo en sus manos maltratadas por el trabajo, Yoruichi titubeó, pensando en la palabra en español para gris. Entonces Nell dijo en español-Quiero un poncho.

En tono gris –dijo la morena, recordando la palabra. Luego hasta Nell se interesó en la elección de colores, entre gris y oro, gris y plata o gris y rojo -Me llevo éstos -decidió finalmente. Cuando la morena se volvía tomando de la mano a Yushiro, vio la luz de la puerta abrirse y en la penumbra, la silueta de Soi, que había entrado.

Entonces Yushiro le dijo:-¡Hola, señora!

Soi Fong sonrió -Hola, Yushiro, Nell -contestó la peli azul; el día anterior iba enfundada con un traje sastre de negocios. Ahora llevaba puestos unos pantalones de color caqui casuales y una camisa de color azul. Mientras Soi miraba a los niños, la mujer mexicana envolvía los manteles -¿Un regalo para tu hermana? -preguntó.

Sí - dijo Yoruichi sin aliento, durante cinco años, se las había arreglado para mantener su voz en calma y el pulso bajo control cuando la peli azul estaba cerca. Pero ahora eso parecía imposible-. ¿Vienes a decir adiós?

No - respondió Soi. Entonces Nell interrumpió.

Tía Yoruichi, ella se va a quedar con nosotros, papá me dijo- sonrió ampliamente- ... Y vamos a negociar.

Soi Fong se rió; mientras, los expresivos ojos grises de Nell le miraban especulando y luego le ofreció-Tú puedes tener a tía Yoruichi si me regalas un poncho rojo -se sonrojó agregando- Siempre y cuando regresen a visitarnos.

Trato hecho -dijo Soi.

A lo que Yoruichi respondió con firmeza -No te imaginarás que yo... -la mano de la peli azul tocó su espalda.

La morena se sacudió, alejándose. Soi Fong le murmuró -Sin miedo... sólo estoy eliminando obstáculos potenciales. Nell, ¿en dónde hay ponchos?

La niña se volvió inmediatamente hacia la dependienta -Un poncho rojo, por favor.

Dos -dijo la peli azul.

¿Dos? -preguntó la mujer, alzando las cejas.

Entonces Soi señaló con su mano dos dedos, al tiempo que Yoruichi preguntaba -¿Por qué dos?

¿No quieres también un poncho? -preguntó Soi, dirigiéndose a Yushiro.

Claro -contestó el sonriente, entonces la morena supo que no podía hacer nada al respecto, seguramente Tia se enfadaría, pero... bueno, probablemente la peli azul la convencería para que no se molestara. En cualquier caso, sería ridículo pensar en Soi y Nell haciendo un trato por ella. Eso solo era una broma.

Creo que no llevamos suficientes pesos para dos -dijo la morena, desanimada- aquí no aceptan dinero extranjero. Muchos mexicanos lo harían, pero aquí sólo aceptan moneda nacional. Nell se empezaba a preocupar al no ver concretada la compra, la peli azul sacó una tarjeta de crédito - no aceptarán esa tarjeta tampoco –advirtió.

Sin embargo, la mujer mexicana empezó a desempolvar una vieja máquina para recibir la tarjeta de crédito de Soi Fong. Yoruichi le hizo un gesto molesto y la peli azul se rió; su rostro normalmente serio adoptó una expresión divertida. De repente, la morena se quedó sin aliento y tuvo que luchar contra la necesidad de acariciar su rostro al sentir un eco de aquella noche que había tenido que olvidar... Yoruichi se agachó era mejor no pensar en ello, se ocupo de contar los pesos para pagar los manteles.

Los niños dejaron la tienda con los ponchos puestos, Yoruichi los observaba; dos pequeños extranjeros, vestidos con ropas tradicionales mexicanas, pero encima de las típicas camisetas extranjeras- No les durará mucho -dijo la morena, riendo-. Una vez que estén al sol, olvidarán los ponchos.

Soi miraba alrededor, sorprendida por los edificios, algunos de ellos con los refuerzos de hierro que sobresalían de los tejados ya terminados. Bajo sus pies el piso era irregular, porque por lo que se podía observar algunos propietarios pavimentaban y otros no se molestaban -¿A dónde vamos ahora? -preguntó.

¡A comer perritos calientes! -gritó Yushiro inmediatamente.

Todavía no -le dijo la morena- primero a la panadería y luego los perritos calientes.

Cuando caminaban cuesta arriba, la mano de Yushiro se deslizó en la mano de Soi, ella lo miró de reojo, sobresaltada, pero siguieron caminando y la peli azul lo tomó de la mano.

Soi, ¿qué tipo de niñez tuviste? -preguntó la morena repentinamente.

Una normal... padres, colegios -contestó, alzando las cejas.

¿En Vancouver? – cuestiono la morena.

Toronto, después Vancouver -le respondió Soi, mirándola-. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

Por nada, sólo curiosidad -Yoruichi puso los manteles en la bolsa que Tia le había dejado-. ¿Enviaste aquellos requisitos por fax a Berlín el lunes?

Soi se detuvo para abrir la puerta de la panadería, para que ella y los niños pasaran, cundo la morena pasó a su lado, murmuró- si quieres formar parte de los tratos, tienes que retirar tu dimisión.

Yoruichi pasó sin contestarle, apretando la mano de Nell. En la panadería, la morena le sonrió a una mujer de mediana edad -Buenos días, María – la morena pudo ver los estantes vacíos, pero preguntó de todas formas-: ¿hay pan hoy? -María le dio una larga explicación en la que la palabra mañana se oyó varias veces. Intercambiaron algunas otras palabras de cortesía en español, y luego la morena se volvió hacia Soi haciendo un gesto para que se marcharan.

Tengo que aprender español -dijo Soi Fong alegremente con voz baja.

Parece que la panadería no está haciendo pan -explicó Yoruichi.

¿Por qué no?- pregunto curiosa.

Porque el panadero ha ido al pueblo vecino a visitar a su hermana. Pero regresará mañana- explico la morena.

Soi rió entre dientes, haciendo que Nell le mirara con interés -Buena forma de hacer negocio, pero, ¿por qué no cierran la tienda?

Yoruichi asintió, sonriendo -No lo sé; quizá hay una costumbre mexicana de mantener las panaderías abiertas aunque no haya pan. No lo entiendo, pero es así.

Entonces, ¿regresamos mañana?- pregunto la peli azul.

Sí, eso es. Pero aquí _«mañana»_ no significa necesariamente _«el día siguiente»_. Puede ser cualquier día de la semana- dijo la morena.

¿Vamos a otra panadería? -sugirió la peli azul.

No hay otra. Compraremos más tortillas en lugar de pan- dijo resuelta.

¿Perritos calientes? -preguntó Yushiro esperanzado, tirando de la mano de la peli azul.

Primero fueron a la tortillería, en donde Yoruichi y Nell hicieron cola para comprar medio kilo de tortillas. Luego al mercado, en donde la morena compró una piña y una papaya, siempre con la compañía de la peli azul que iba junto a Yushiro.

Ahora sí; los perritos calientes -dijo Soi y Yushiro gritó de alegría. No era el tipo de actividad con la que la morena habría imaginado que la peli azul disfrutara; pero eso parecía, de pie entre un grupo de campesinos mexicanos, junto a un vendedor callejero, comiendo perritos calientes con mucha salsa picante, cebolla y mayonesa. Luego Yoruichi vio con sorpresa cómo Soi se agachaba y con su propio pañuelo limpiaba el rostro de Yushiro.

Repentinamente, el niño se quitó el poncho con molestia - ya no quiero usar más esto. Estoy cansado, no quiero caminar más, ni ponerme esto más -dijo Yushiro haciendo un puchero.

Nos sentaremos en la plaza del pueblo y descansaremos -dijo la morena.

Yushiro agitó la cabeza -Quiero regresar a casa -replicó.

La morena guardó el poncho en la bolsa con cuidado -Bueno, tendrás que descansar un poco primero - le dijo Yoruichi con firmeza a su pequeño sobrino. Ella no iba a llevarlo en brazos con ese calor, ni a pedirle a Soi que lo... bueno, no tenía la certeza de cómo respondería.

Papá deja que Yushiro se suba en sus hombros cuando está cansado -dijo Nell mirando a Soi con un rostro serio.

Entonces, sube -contestó Soi. Lo alzó en sus hombros y así todos caminaron cuesta abajo, con los pequeños puños de Yushiro asidos fuertemente a los azulados y lisos cabellos de Soi Fong. Nell brincaba al lado de Yoruichi y continuaba empeñada en llevar el poncho. A la mitad del camino que ya habían recorrido, la peli verde corrió junto a la peli azul y deslizó su pequeña mano en la de ella. La morena sintió una extraña sensación de desolación, pero se dijo firmemente que ya no era una niña, y que ciertamente no iba a ir en pos de la mano que le quedaba libre a Soi. Sólo para asegurarse de que no haría el ridículo, pasó la bolsa que llevaba a su otra mano que era la más cercana a la mano libre de la peli azul. Y en ningún caso lo haría, porque al final Soi era quien llevaba la bolsa de plástico con la fruta y las tortillas, además de a Yushiro en sus hombros.

Repentinamente, Soi se detuvo mientras Yushiro brincaba observando a los demás y riendo - aguanta un segundo, socio -dijo la peli azul, con tono de diversión-. Nelly, ¿me ayudarías con esto? Quiero tomar la mano de Yoruichi.

La morena estalló - yo no necesito que me tomen de la mano-. Soi le dio la bolsa a Nell.

Tenemos toda la apariencia de una familia unida y tú, Yoruichi Shihōin estás rompiendo esa imagen por empeñarte en ir sola- dijo la peli azul, así que finalmente regresaron a la casa de la playa tomados de la mano.

Cuando cruzaban la puerta, Tia corrió desde el fondo del patio a recibirlos -¡Soi, Dios mío! Yo... bueno, Yushiro, baja de sus hombros. ¡Y con este calor! -Tia bajó a su hijo, diciendo rápidamente- Grimjow ha ido al pueblo a llamar por teléfono... pero regresará dentro de un momento. Mientras, y después de cargar con este pequeño monstruo por todo el pueblo... ¿por qué no vais a la playa, Soi? La sombrilla está puesta; y puedes llevar unas cervezas frías.

Yoruichi sabía que Soi Fong no tomaba cerveza, pero extrañamente aceptó una botella fría de su hermana, la morena tomó una botella de soda del frigorífico. Y aprovechó para esconder los manteles en donde Tia no pudiera encontrarlos, para dárselos más tarde. Cuando ella se volvió, vio a la peli azul parada en la puerta de la cocina, con la mano en la botella de cerveza.

Me han mandado a la playa con una de estas -dijo con voz relajada- será mejor que vengas conmigo.

La respiración de Yoruichi se alteró a causa de la mirada profunda de Soi-¿Es una orden? – cuestiono ella.

La peli azul ladeo su cabeza, observándola -No, no lo creo –respondió al final, extendiendo una de sus manos hacia ella-. ¿Vienes? - Yoruichi lo dudó sólo un momento, poniendo luego sus manos en las de ella y las dos se encaminaron hacia la playa.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


	6. Chapter 6

Saludos a todos y gracias por leer.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6 **

En la playa, luego de un momento la peli azul dijo:-Tengo algunas sugerencias.

Yoruichi hundía sus pies en la arena, mirando a la peli azul con dificultad. Después de ajustar la sombrilla, Soi Fong se sentó en la arena, a sólo unos centímetros de distancia de la morena. Con una mano sostenía la botella de cerveza y con la otra se apoyaba en la arena; parecía muy cómoda, muy relajada, cosa que extrañamente la morena nunca había visto en ella.

¿Qué clase de sugerencias?- cuestiono la morena.

Soi miraba la botella de cerveza, dándole vueltas, pero realmente a la que observaba era a Yoruichi -Te doy tres meses de vacaciones, pagadas, por supuesto. Puedes ir a donde quieras, y hacer lo que gustes.

Yoruichi se preguntó si pagaría sus billetes de avión y las cuentas de los hoteles-¿Estás tan determinada a hacerme regresar?

Sí –respondió Soi en voz baja, sin énfasis.

La morena levantó un puño lleno de arena -no tiene sentido y no sé porque lo haces -ella cerró el puño, sintiendo el calor de los granos de arena-. No lo quiero.

Está bien -dijo Soi, con un gesto de descontento en su rostro-. Entonces, sugiero una alianza comercial.

La morena apretaba la arena fuertemente en su mano -¿Apoyo financiero? -preguntó y la peli azul asintió.

Yoruichi dejaba caer los granos de arena despacio en la pila que se había formado frente a ella-¿Qué obtendrías tú de ello, Soi Fong?

Quiero que te mantengas activa en mis negocios- respondió la peli azul.

Las manos de la morena temblaban levemente, de pronto, las enterró en la pirámide de arena.-No, Soi, no quiero.

Acciones... diez por ciento- dijo la peli azul con rapidez- un lugar en el consejo de administración – termino Soi.

¿Por qué? – Pregunto la morena y agitó la cabeza bruscamente pensando- ¿Por qué las ofertas continuaban surgiendo? ¿Por qué la peli azul seguía empeñada en imponer su voluntad? ¿La convencería? Los ojos de Yoruichi vacilaban entre observar el contorno de la mandíbula de Soi Fong, ó su mano haciendo girar la botella de cerveza. El miedo empezaba a dominar a la morena, pues ahí en ese instante podía sentir su pasión por ganar y sabía que, en ese momento, la peli azul estaba en su punto más peligroso porque haría lo que fuera para conseguir su objetivo, ya le había visto hacer eso anteriormente.

¿Cuáles son tus planes, Yoruichi?- volvió arremeter Soi con sus preguntas.

Estoy de vacaciones, no necesito planes- respondió la morena monótonamente.

¿Piensas descansar bajo el sol de México hasta que tu futuro marido venga por ti en su blanco corcel? – cuestiono la peli azul.

¿Por qué no? - Yoruichi se encogió de hombros en un gesto de indiferencia.

Yo esperaba que Yoruichi Shihōin tuviera un plan- soltó la peli azul.

Y a mí me habría gustado tenerlo- respondió la morena- Pero me estoy concentrando en liberarme de ti, Soi- le dijo mirándole a los ojos- y no está resultando nada fácil.

Entonces, eso es todo- dijo la peli azul.

Yoruichi levantó la cabeza, ante el tono terminante en la voz de Soi. Acaso ¿Estaría todo a punto de terminar? Ahora, ella no debía mostrar debilidad alguna. Entonces, dijo firmemente- Sostengo mi renuncia.

¿Por qué quieres una familia?- pregunto la peli azul- la morena no contestó. Se concentró en sacudir la arena de sus manos.

La peli azul empujó la botella de cerveza en la arena y se levantó. Entonces la morena le miró, porque Soi se había dado la vuelta; estaba observando fijamente el océano, con el sol dándole de frente. Yoruichi la observó, pensando que posiblemente no se había dado por vencida; no todavía -Por favor, Soi Fong, no lo hagas. No hay nada que puedas ofrecerme -dijo la morena con voz temblorosa.

La peli azul se volvió para mirarla con seriedad -Sí hay una cosa- le respondió.

No, Soi, ninguna – volvió a replicar la morena.

Cásate conmigo- soltó al instante la peli azul- la morena abrió la boca en un gesto de sorpresa. Soi rió levemente -Parece que te he dejado muda, Yoruichi.

¿Es una broma, verdad? – La morena podía sentir cómo el calor subía lentamente a su cuello y fluía a su rostro-. Si lo es... no tiene gracia, Soi.

Estamos negociando, ¿o no? -preguntó la peli azul- dijiste que el matrimonio era tu precio.

No era mi intención...–la morena comenzó a pasarse las manos por el cabello nerviosamente - no puedes simplemente...Parece como si estuvieras ofreciéndome otros cincuenta mil por un buen inmueble -Yoruichi dejó caer las manos, en un gesto de desesperación-. Tú... yo... ¡no!

¿No te gusto, Yoruichi?- cuestiono con calma la peli azul- ¿no te parezco agradable, atractiva?

Ese no es el problema. Yo... – la morena se alejó rápidamente de la peli azul, con sus pies desnudos sobre la arena, Soi sonrió levemente-. No... Yo... Tú sabes que yo no...

Me pregunto si verdaderamente conozco algo acerca de ti – dijo con seriedad Soi Fong.

La morena se volvió, al sentir la dulzura en su voz -Tienes esa mirada en tu rostro, la que significa que estás lista para firmar, y no puede ser... ¡Tú no te quieres casar conmigo! -dijo la morena dando unos pasos, alejándose, para luego volverse hacia la peli azul, levantando en su giro una ráfaga de arena-. ¡Esto es estúpido!- exclamo, todo su cuerpo temblaba; pero Soi estaba en pie, casi relajada, como si todavía no hubiera puesto en juego lo suficiente para alcanzar lo inalcanzable. En ese momento Soi estaba en silencio y era sólo una estrategia: no mostrar ni decir nada, mientras el oponente perdía el control.

Para ganar, Yoruichi tenía que ser tan fríamente calculadora como lo era la peli azul; pero estaba alterada, con el alma pendiente de un hilo por lo que Soi acababa de decir -Yo... yo sé que detestas perder, pero... el matrimonio es un precio muy alto para ti, es tonto hacer algo así sólo para que yo vuelva a la oficina.

Cuando finalmente nos casemos, prepararé a otra persona, para que ocupe tu lugar en el trabajo- dijo Soi Fong al instante.

Cuando nos... Cuando... ¿de verdad crees que voy a casarme contigo? – cuestiono la morena.

¿Por qué no, Yoruichi? -sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa satisfecha -. Quieres una casa, un gato, niños. Estoy segura que yo te puedo dar todo eso y hasta más -entornó los ojos, mientras decía-: Tal vez yo... no estaba precisamente preparada para lo que nos pasó en la noche de la boda de Kuchiki. ¿Qué me dices de ti, Yoruichi?- Soi oyó un suave gemido de parte de la morena y preguntó -¿Es posible que milagrosamente estés embarazada?- dijo al final con un dejo de diversión.

Yoruichi tragó saliva y agitó la cabeza-Yo... yo no, no juegues con eso- dijo nerviosa y puso los ojos.

Soi seguramente vio el pánico en sus ojos, porque en seguida le preguntó con suavidad...-No hay necesidad de asustarse, Yoruichi. Sólo trato de decirte que si es un niño lo que quieres, yo podría dártelo. Como mi mujer... ya que somos definitivamente compatibles.

Compatibles- repitió la morena en su mente, pero al recordar todavía sentía que el calor que corría por sus venas y la peli azul probablemente lo sabía. Yoruichi se volvió, apartándose.- ¿Has dicho que prepararías a otra persona para ocupar mi puesto? ¿Por qué no haces eso y... y...? -de repente la morena se volvió con una pregunta en su mente, enfrentándose a la peli azul -. ¿Y a quién prepararías, a Vivian?

No, a Vivian no- respondió rápidamente Soi.

¿Por qué no?- cuestiono la morena- ella es muy buena.

No dudo de que Vivian fuera competente -dijo Soi en tono de conversación-. Pero una mujer casada estaría buscando problemas, si contrata a una mujer soltera y hermosa para ser su mano derecha.

Yoruichi juntó sus manos a la espalda, al tiempo que decía ásperamente: ¿Sería Vivian tu tentación, si te casas conmigo? Si ese es tu pensar, eso hace que todo esto suene ridículo, ¿no crees? Una alianza destinada al fracaso.

Si me caso contigo, ten la certeza de que cumpliré cualquier juramento que haga -dijo Soi Fong, con voz grave.

¿Un contrato?- pregunto la morena.

Una boda por la iglesia -sugirió la peli azul.

No veo la necesidad de la ceremonia en la iglesia- replico Yoruichi.

¿No ves la necesidad? -preguntó Soi Fong enarcando una ceja.

La morena suspiro -Quiero decir que no tienes la menor intención de amarme. En la iglesia se hacen promesas de amor. Yo no puedo... no pienso que... -murmuró finalmente.

No -dijo Soi Fong con firmeza-, obviamente en estos momentos no estás pensando claramente. Lo discutiremos más tarde.

¿Más tarde?- repitió la morena- ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte? ¿Qué me dices de... qué pasará con Berlín? ¿Qué hay de la construcción en la Costa Norte? No te puedes quedar holgazaneando en México para siempre.

Esto no llevará mucho tiempo, Yoruichi- dijo Soi monótonamente.

¿El qué? ¿Convencerme? - Yoruichi se mordió el labio-. ¿Qué sería... qué esperas de mí? -preguntó la morena, acalorada-. Quiero decir, se que quieres que vuelva al trabajo, pero al mismo tiempo hablas de preparar a alguien para ocupar mi lugar. Entonces, ¿qué obtendrías de un... un... matrimonio? -los dorados ojos de la morena dejaron de mirarla, al tiempo que susurraba-: Me... ¿me amas? – cuestiono y solo hubo silencio. La morena alzó la mirada. Soi había caminado unos pasos hacia la playa, mirando el mar, con las manos en los bolsillos. Yoruichi la observó, fuertemente consciente de la tentación que surgía en su interior. La urgencia de aceptar su última oferta, para apostar por una increíble aventura con la mujer que había amado desde hace 5 años.

Amor, no Yoruichi; no me estoy abriendo a ese tipo de desastre –la peli azul se volvió, para mirarla, con expresión triste-. Quiero que vuelvas, pero quiero tu frialdad calculadora, tus ideas, tu apoyo -su voz se detuvo y admitió-: Tú eres la única persona con la que puedo hablar de mis planes, la única persona en quien confío plenamente y con quien puedo ser yo.

Ella extendió sus manos, en un gesto de desamparo-Yo... Soi Fong, esa no es razón suficiente para que me case contigo.

La confianza es un valor escaso en estos días, Yoruichi y tú sabes que también te quiero de otra forma. En mi cama – Soi Fong sonrió-. Confianza, respeto, compatibilidad... ¿acaso son ésas tan malas bases para el matrimonio?

Amor -dijo Yoruichi-. El amor debe ser la base principal para el matrimonio.

Entonces la peli azul dio un gruñido de escepticismo -El amor no es una base tan sólida, Yoruichi. El amor es explosivo y no se puede depender de él. Si piensas que quieres amor te diré... mi padre amó a mi madre. Tal vez ella lo amara también... no lo sé. Pero sé que ambos se hicieron la vida imposible, por los romances de mi padre y las visitas al juzgado por las bancarrotas que también hizo que mi madre buscara con otros lo que papá no le daba; hicieron lo que pudieron para atormentarse el uno al otro desde que lo recuerdo.

Yoruichi se abrazó suavemente-Sólo porque tus padres fueran desgraciados, no voy a arruinar mi vida o la tuya con un matrimonio frívolo.

No creo que nuestro matrimonio fuera frívolo- respondió con seriedad la peli azul- no te mentiré acerca del amor, Yoruichi, pero creo que ya es tiempo de que forme una familia. Si no tengo una familia que sea mía, ¿a quién demonios le voy a dejar todo mi dinero cuando muera? - Yoruichi agitó su cabeza, dándose cuenta de que la situación era irremediable porque Soi era…Soi.- Piensa en ello, Yoruichi. Deja abierta la posibilidad.

Soi... -¿qué podía hacer con una mujer que no aceptaba un _«no»_ como respuesta?, pensó la morena y luego susurró-: ¿Me dejarías sola mientras pienso en ello?

No- respondió al instante la peli azul.

Endemoniada Soi -le dijo, golpeándose el muslo con el puño derecho-. ¿Crees que me puedes obligar a casarme contigo?

No, por la fuerza no – la peli azul tocó su mejilla, instintivamente la morena se alejó, como si le hubiera hecho daño.

Yo...está bien,- dijo la morena pensándolo mejor - acepto el lugar en el consejo, ¿quedas satisfecha?

No- dijo la peli azul con firmeza- no, Yoruichi, nuestras negociaciones han ido más allá que eso –murmuró Soi.

Pero... - Yoruichi se mordió el labio, confusa-. Tú dijiste... ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no?

Soi aguzó su mirada, y golpeó cariñosamente la barbilla de Yoruichi- Recuerdos -dijo rudamente Soi-. Surgieron fantasías que tú provocaste. Es culpa tuya, Yoruichi Shihōin. Fueron tus términos de anoche, cuando intentaste expulsarme de tu vida, en el taxi de Eduardo -sus dedos rozaron las mejillas color moca de la morena-. Me hiciste darme cuenta de que quería una vez más oír tu voz susurrando mi nombre, tus ojos diciéndome cuánto me necesitabas- Soi movió suavemente la cabeza de la morena y encontró los ojos entrecerrados de Yoruichi, tratando de esconderse de su mirada -Pelea si quieres, Yoruichi. Tal vez sea inevitable. Eres una mujer muy apasionada debajo de esa fría superficie que muestras siempre –Soi Fong sonrió ligeramente y añadió-: Fría hasta hace poco, pero esa superficie se está rompiendo. Sólo recuerda, Yoruichi... al final serás mía.

Yoruichi se estremeció ante esas palabras pero trato de mantenerse calma y frialdad, aun cuando parecía que las cosas no podían ser más difíciles, aun así no terminaba de entender porque Soi era tan testaruda en ese aspecto de hacerle volver a su lado a toda costa.

* * *

Varios días después, Grimjow y Tia anunciaron que conducirían al sur, a La Paz, para pasar el día allí.-Una visita a la gran ciudad -dijo Grimjow-; mi mujer necesita algunos libros para leer. Vamos a una tienda de libros de segunda mano, que tiene novelas en inglés; y yo necesito una nueva máquina de afeitar...

Nell brincó detrás de su padre -veremos a nuestros amigos que viven cerca del mercado. ¿Vas a venir, tía Soi? -hacía un par de días que Nell le llamaba _«tía»._ Y cada vez que la morena la escuchaba, sentía que se deslizaba un poco más hacia lo inevitable: aceptar los términos de Soi Fong.

Esta vez no, Nell; Yoruichi y yo nos quedaremos aquí hoy -le dijo cariñosamente la peli azul. Un día, solas, se dijo la morena que eso era peligroso, especialmente cuando ella no podía encontrar la fuerza de voluntad para negarse.

Pero cuando todos se hubieron ido, de repente Soi le anunció-Voy al hotel a hacer algunas llamadas. Tal vez tarde más de lo usual.

No hay problema -repuso Yoruichi. La semana anterior, la peli azul había arreglado con el gerente del hotel usar una habitación como despacho, sobre todo para hacer sus llamadas en privado.

Con una mano en la puerta, Soi le lanzó una mirada -Salgamos esta noche. Iremos a ese pequeño lugar cerca del centro. Podemos cenar... bailar... -le dijo con una mirada que la morena no pudo descifrar, para luego agregar-:... y hablaremos.- después de dicho eso, la peli azul se marchó sin esperar la respuesta de Yoruichi.

La morena se quedó paralizada, observando durante un rato la puerta cerrada después de que Soi ya se hubo marchado. Seguramente ella caminaría hasta su hotel. Hacía casi una semana que estaba en Los Santos y se había acostumbrado a los paseos a pie, porque pensaba que caminar era más rápido que el taxi de Eduardo. Cuando volviera a la ciudad, ¿cuánto tardaría en regresar a su intenso ritmo habitual? Parecía otra persona; había cambiado de hábitos y de ritmo.

Siempre se había preguntado si Soi Fong sabía cómo jugar; en los últimos días se había sorprendido viéndolo realizar actividades que no tenían ningún valor económico: competiciones de natación con Grimjow, juegos con Yushiro y lecturas de cuentos a Nell; hasta escuchaba con tención a Tia, acerca de sus planes para cambiar la decoración de su casa en Canadá.

El día anterior había ido a la playa con Yoruichi, a dar un largo paseo; había tomado su mano la mayor parte del camino de vuelta y hablado ociosamente de todo y de nada, pero nunca de negocios. Yoruichi se puso el bañador y bajó al mar, tratando de apartar de su mente la imagen de la peli azul. Se zambulló y comenzó a nadar como si estuviera en una carrera, esforzándose por no pensar en lo que le depararía el futuro.

Salió del mar sacudiéndoselas gotas de agua. Soi todavía no había regresado. Allí en su hotel, estaría resolviendo problemas importantes de sus negocios. Yoruichi tomó la toalla y se la ató alrededor de la cintura; entró en la casa con los pies desnudos y subió las escaleras hacia su habitación. Allí, frente al espejo, observó su rostro sonrojado por el sol. Se duchó, se lavó el pelo y dejó caer el agua fría sobre su cabeza, sus hombros y su pecho.

Cuando salió de la ducha, su rostro seguía estando sonrojado. Había estado demasiado tiempo al sol. Fue a la habitación de Tia, para buscar la crema que su hermana le había recomendado para los casos de quemaduras por el sol. Su toalla resbaló y se la volvió a colocar. Después de untarse la crema, se paseó nerviosamente por la habitación de su hermana y luego cruzó el pasillo hacia la habitación de Nell. Deambuló por ella, tocando el oso de peluche de la cómoda y estirando la colcha de la cama. Tomó el libro de cuentos que le había estado leyendo a Nell la semana pasada, para ponerlo en su lugar otra vez. ¿Sería el mismo libro de cuentos que escogería Soi para leerle a su sobrina?

En la habitación adyacente, la de Yushiro, reinaba el caos. El día anterior, su hermana no había alcanzado a ver esa habitación. Automáticamente, Yoruichi empezó a recoger las piezas de un juego de construcción; luego hizo la cama, porque a pesar de que Yushiro teóricamente ya la podía hacer, esta vez sólo había un enredo de sábanas cubierto por la colcha.

La morena dejó la habitación de su sobrino y fue lentamente a la habitación donde se había instalado Soi Fong. Estaba inmaculada. Fue hacia el espejo y lo miró fijamente, observando el resto de la habitación a través de su reflejo. Había un libro sobre una de las mesillas de noche. Estaba cerrado, y había dejado un separador para indicar en qué página había quedado su lectura.

En ese momento la morena oyó el sonido de la puerta principal y luego el de sus pasos subiendo la escalera. Esperó, aguantando la respiración y cuando la peli azul cruzó el corredor, ella estaba mirando fijamente su imagen en el espejo. Soi estaba detrás de ella, de pie en el corredor, con algo en la mano, la morena se volvió y sintió su mirada en donde había anudado la toalla: en la parte superior de su busto -¿Es una invitación, Yoruichi? ¿Tú en mi habitación, vestida sólo con una toalla?- cuestiono Soi. La morena no pudo ni siquiera mover la cabeza; se mordió el labio inferior nerviosamente-¿Acaso tienes miedo? -le preguntó Soi suavemente-. ¿Tienes miedo, Yoruichi? – La peli azul se acercó y tocó con su mano una mejilla, para luego sacudir con sus dedos el pelo liso y mojado detrás de las orejas de la morena-. ¿Has tomado un refrescante baño? -su voz se volvió como una caricia cuando le susurró-: Estás tan seductora y suave...

Ducha -corrigió Yoruichi con voz temblorosa.

Soi Fong le tomó el rostro con ambas manos, peinándole hacia atrás el cabello-¿Estás en mi habitación porque quieres que te haga el amor, Yoruichi?- la morena no podía responder y tampoco podía moverse -Lo quisiste anteriormente -sus dedos bajaron por la mejilla, hacia el cuello de la morena, parando justo encima de la toalla. La voz de Soi se volvió ronca y grave, cuando le recordó suavemente-. Estuviste muy apasionada en mis brazos aquella noche -sus dedos tocaron el borde de la toalla. Yoruichi miraba fijamente su garganta, en donde podía ver cómo su pulso latía fuertemente; el único signo de su tensión -Yoruichi, mírame a los ojos- la morena hizo lo que le dijo. Los ojos de la peli azul eran de un gris muy oscuro.-Me deseas, ¿verdad, Yoruichi?

La morena se estremeció. Los dedos de Soi Fong resbalaban por dentro de la toalla, presionando el nudo, para acercarla hacia ella. Yoruichi podía oler el cálido aroma de su cuerpo. Si tocaba el pecho de la peli azul, ¿sentiría los latidos de su corazón contra las palmas de sus manos? -Y qué me dices tú, Soi... ¿me deseas? -Ella sintió sus dedos bajo la toalla, presionando contra la suavidad de su pecho.

Tú sabes la respuesta – respondió Soi, con sólo un movimiento de su mano, el nudo de la toalla se desataría y la toalla caería-. ¿0 no, Yoruichi? -le preguntó con voz firme. Soi tiró de la toalla y Yoruichi jadeó, apretando fuertemente con los brazos los extremos de la toalla, para no dejarla caer. Se abrazó a ella misma, al tiempo que mantenía su mirada dorada fija en la de Soi, con miedo a mirar hacia otro lado, porque en ese momento, con cualquier signo de debilidad, estaría totalmente pérdida.

Yoruichi se esforzó en preguntar dolorosamente -A ti no te gusta, ¿verdad?... Desearme.

No- respondió al instante la peli azul- Habría preferido mantener separada mi vida sexual de los negocios. No quería que fuera... - Soi se encogió de hombros-, eso no importa ahora.

Yoruichi tomó con una mano la toalla, y con la otra tocó el pecho de la peli azul suavemente.- Soi, no todos son como tu madre. A mí me importa muy poco tu dinero; no te estoy pidiendo nada material.

Soi tomó la mano de Yoruichi de su pecho, y la hizo a un lado. Agarrándola por sus hombros desnudos con las dos manos, la acercó a ella -¿Qué es lo que quieres, Yoruichi? -le preguntó ásperamente-. ¿Es esto? - Al instante se apoderó de su boca; sus manos acariciaron la suavidad de sus hombros. Cuando Yoruichi tembló en sus brazos, Soi retiró su boca, presionando sus finos labios contra su mejilla, acariciando luego su cuello: entonces ella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás.

Yoruichi gimió suavemente y Soi la abrazó con más fuerza. Los brazos de la morena estaban alrededor de los hombros de la peli azul; la morena peinaba con sus dedos el azulado cabello de Soi Fong. Las manos finas de ella tocaron suavemente la espalda de la morena en una larga caricia. Yoruichi inclinó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Soi, respirando su aroma, la excitación palpitante de su cercanía, la seguridad de que dentro de un momento...Soi se apartó para estudiar su cara. Yoruichi jadeó al sentir que se le resbalaba la toalla -Ahora, dime algo ¿te casarás conmigo? – pregunto Soi Fong.

El pulso de Yoruichi se aceleró. Una palabra, un roce, y haría lo que fuera por continuar con lo que estaba pasando...Soi siempre tendría la fuerza sobre ella, pero la peli azul no sería vulnerable, obviamente Soi Fong jamás la amaría de la misma manera en que ella lo hacía.

No puedo -le dijo Yoruichi con voz ronca-. Si lo deseas, seré tu amante- dijo al instante.

Soi se apartó y la morena apretó la toalla, pero era muy tarde porque la peli azul se la había arrebatado, tembló ante la mirada de la peli azul sobre su cuerpo -Soi – la morena comenzó a tiritar, con temblores que la agitaban visiblemente. ¿Cómo podía la peli azul mirar su desnudez con tanta frialdad en sus ojos?

¿Amantes?- exclamo con un dejo de molestia - No, Yoruichi – Soi Fong movió la cabeza lentamente-. No acepto tratos que te den la libertad de dejarme en cualquier momento.- Se agachó para levantar la toalla del suelo, la morena extendió su temblorosa mano para tomarla, pero Soi la dejó sobre la cama; luego se volvió y se alejó de la habitación, dejándola sola.

La morena de pie no supo que fue lo que había pasado al final con la peli azul, para que se detuviera en su empeño de convencerla y de paso volverle hacer el amor.

* * *

Gracias por leer...


	7. Chapter 7

Buenas noches, se que ayer actualice esta historia y quiza algunos falta que lean pero dado que esat historia es una adaptacion con capitulos cortos. Hoy vuelvo a actualizar como un detalle para los que quieren leer Yorusoi y que en mis otras historias no hay mucho de eso.

Espero sea de su agrado...saludos.

* * *

 **Capítulo 7 **

Yoruichi miraba fijamente los cubitos de hielo que flotaban en su bebida. Al otro lado de la mesa, Soi parecía relajada; muy diferente al mujer que alguna vez le había dicho muy rudamente a Yoruichi que sería de ella como fuera, muy diferente a la mujer de la tarde que la dejo desnuda y frustrada. Al otro extremo del restaurante, un joven mexicano empezó a cantar algo suave, Soi le dijo a la morena-Traduce lo que está diciendo, Yoruichi.

La morena negó con la cabeza- es una canción de amor Soi, no creo que te agrade -dijo Yoruichi finalmente mirándola de frente-. Dijiste que hablaríamos esta noche.

Creo que hemos hablado lo suficiente, por el momento.- Respondió, Soi estaba haciendo tiempo; la dejaba en la duda y con la preocupación de cuál sería su siguiente movimiento. La preocupación era una emoción agotadora para Yoruichi, entonces tomó su vaso, tratando de pensar a dónde podría escapar ahora. Soi Fong la podría encontrar en su apartamento, además de que seguramente conservaba su agenda de direcciones, por lo que la casa de sus padres quedaba descartada y también la de sus amigos. Soi la buscaría. Sus padres le dejarían entrar en su casa con una sonrisa; ella les seduciría con su encanto, como había sucedido con Tia, Grimjow y los niños. Tenía que ir a algún lugar sola- Baila conmigo, Yoruichi.

Soi Fong estaba de pie, alzando su mano, la morena puso su mano en la mano cremosa de la peli azul, dejando que la guiara a la pista de baile. ¿Qué sentido tenía planear huir de Soi, cuando ni siquiera le podía decir que no a nada? Soi la encontraría. Eso era seguro.

Los brazos de la peli azul la dirigían al ritmo de la suave música. Entonces, la morena dijo con voz vacilante -Pensé que no te gustaba bailar.

Lo que te dije es que no me gustaban las intimidades forzadas- respondió la peli azul al instante, Soi la miró a los ojos, sosteniéndola relajadamente en sus brazos- Me gusta bailar contigo... tenerte en mis brazos- La acercó más a su cuerpo; Yoruichi descansó la cabeza en su hombro. La peli azul murmuró algo y la morena solo cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por la sensación de la cercanía de Soi y el suave ritmo de la música, estab cansada de luchar, de pensar en cómo escapar y en cómo deshacerse de la peli azul.

Cuando la pieza hubo terminado, Soi no la soltó; Yoruichi levantó la cabeza, y se encontró mirando fijamente el intenso gris de sus ojos.- ¿Soi?

¿Sí?- respondió la peli azul.

Soi... - Yoruichi tragó saliva e intentó hablar con voz firme, pero era difícil con la mano delgada y firme de la peli azul en su espalda y con la otra tomándole la mano, muy cerca de su pecho. Los ojos acerados de la peli azul estaban sólo a unos centímetros de distancia-. Soi, dijiste que no te gustaban las intimidades forzadas y eso es precisamente lo que tratas de hacer conmigo. Quieres forzarme a casarme contigo; recuerda que el matrimonio es la relación más íntima de todas.

Soi Fong le soltó la mano y la tomó suavemente de la barbilla. Se acerco y la besó suave y rápidamente en los labios -¿Dónde está la pistola, Yoruichi? No veo que esté forzándote, lo que tienes que hacer es seguir diciendo que no.

Estás poniéndome trampas, Soi- dijo la morena con seriedad.

La peli azul le tocó los labios con la mano-¿Acaso te obligué a bailar, Yoruichi? -su voz era suave, casi hipnótica-. Si es un juego, entonces tú lo empezaste cuando me invitaste a subir a tu apartamento aquella noche.

No -susurró la morena con un hilo de voz.

Sí, y fuiste tú quien subió las apuestas -con las manos unidas, Soi presionaba la barbilla de la morena-. Admítelo -murmuró con fuerza.

La música se volvió más rápida; su ritmo inundó el pequeño restaurante al aire libre, la morena se soltó para bailar libre de los brazos de Soi, pero se encontró atrapada sutilmente por una seducción aún mayor. La música tenía un ritmo rápido y Soi Fong seguía cada movimiento del cuerpo de la morena con sus ojos, hablándole... El cuerpo de la morena escuchaba y empezó a oscilar más lentamente, con movimientos seductores, reflejados en los ojos de su ágil compañera. Calor y deseo circulaban por sus brazos, y subían por su garganta hasta el rostro.

De repente, la música paró inexplicablemente. Yoruichi se detuvo y se quitó el pelo de los ojos. Soi alcanzó a tomarla de una muñeca, la morena podía haber escapado, pero la peli azul la acercó más. Luego, antes de que pudiera recuperar la respiración, Soi acerco la cabeza y cubrió los labios de Yoruichi con los suyos, besándola apasionadamente.

Soi -su nombre era como una caricia en su boca, Yoruichi tomó aire para decir con la voz más firme que pudo-El camarero acaba de traernos la cena. No sé tú, pero yo tengo mucha hambre.

Los ojos acerados de Soi le revelaban otro tipo de hambre, Yoruichi no llegó a captar el sabor de la comida. Ella comía, pero la única realidad que captaba era a la peli azul mirándola con esos ojos grises que parecían fundirse. Cuando salieron a la calle, la luna estaba en su punto más alto.- ¿Taxi? -sugirió Soi.

Caminemos - respondió la morena esperando que el deseo se fuera y Soi unió su mano a la de Yoruichi y avanzaron lentamente por la oscura calle.

¿Frío? -preguntó suavemente Soi.

Sí... – le respondió y la peli azul deslizó su brazo alrededor de la morena y ella absorbió su calor mientras caminaban.

¿Cómo encontró tu padre este lugar? -preguntó Soi con curiosidad.

Yo tenía nueve años. Tia y yo solíamos ir a campamentos de verano, pero ese invierno mi madre decidió que tenía que tomar algo de sol o se volvería loca. Así que volamos a San Diego, alquilamos una caravana y conducimos hasta aquí, en donde nadamos mucho y comenzamos aprender español para hablar con otros niños.

Entonces, ¿fueron ustedes quienes encontraron este lugar? – dijo la peli azul.

Sí -respondió la morena, Soi la escuchaba, tocándola, con calidez y cercanía. Entonces ella continuó-: Nos detuvimos al final del camino, en la playa. Nuestra casa, la casa de la playa, pertenecía a una mexicana de avanzada edad, muy agradable. Los mexicanos son hospitalarios, increíblemente tolerantes con los extranjeros que no hablan mucho español. Y especialmente les gustan los niños.- La mano de Soi acarició los labios de Yoruichi con delicadeza, luego la abrazó más, respondiendo ahora a los palpitantes deseos de la morena. Ella tomó aire y susurró - había intentado vender su casa, la señora mexicana quiero decir, quería mudarse con su hija a La Paz, pero no era tan fácil por aquel entonces. Los habitantes del pueblo no valoran especialmente las casas de la playa y no había muchos extranjeros entonces...

Yoruichi miró hacia arriba, pero luego bajó la mirada... sintiendo que su corazón apenas palpitaba. Soi Fong la miró a los labios, para luego decir lentamente -Vámonos a casa.

Mientras caminaban cuesta abajo, Yoruichi trató de normalizar su respiración, porque sentía como si hubiera estado corriendo una maratón. En la puerta de la casa, Soi tenía lista la llave, abrió la puerta, luego en el patio abrió la puerta principal, en ese preciso instante de repente la morena tuvo pánico. Yoruichi le había dicho a Soi que sería su amante, pero, ¿hasta cuándo? - Soi, yo... vamos a pasear por la playa - se apresuró a decir mientras salía otra vez al patio; ella podía sentir que la peli azul le seguía, moviéndose lentamente.

Cuando Soi la alcanzó en la playa, Yoruichi estaba sentada en las rocas que había a la izquierda de la casa, observando el mar. Todo era tranquilidad; sólo estaba el sonido del viento y las olas. La peli azul se sentó en una de las rocas cercanas a ella. Suavemente la rodeó con sus brazos y tomó sus manos entre las suyas, mientras Yoruichi se inclinaba hacia la peli azul de manera inconsciente, para que la meciera con ternura.-Entiendo por qué has venido -dijo Soi y ella podía sentir su boca moviéndose en su pelo, detrás de su oreja.

Yoruichi inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, sobre el hombro de la peli azul-¿Ah, sí? -le cuestiono la morena.

Éste es otro mundo, muy distinto del nuestro, allí en la ciudad -dijo Soi, abrazándola con más fuerza-. El tiempo no importa. Imperan otras cosas...como las sonrisas, las familias -sonreía suavemente en el pelo de la morena-. Al panadero le importa un bledo su tienda, si quiere visitar a su hermana, mientras la dependienta les dice a los clientes encogiéndose de hombres _«vengan mañana»_. El supermercado cuenta con caros sistemas informáticos, pero los empleados nunca los usan. Aun así todo me resulta... -su boca se movió del pelo al cuello de la morena, sus labios acariciaron sutilmente la curva de su cuello-. Fascinante -murmuró-, seductora, porque nada importa aquí.

Yoruichi se relajó un poco y descansó contra el cuerpo de Soi -Cuando era pequeña pensaba que era un lugar mágico.

Sí, lo es -contestó la peli azul y sus manos soltaron las de ella. Suavemente, sus dedos acariciaron los brazos desnudos de la morena, que sintió que se quedaba sin aliento ante esa acción -Cumplí quince años cuando pasaba aquí una Navidad. En México es un gran acontecimiento. Los hombres del pueblo y los niños vienen a colocarse frente a la verja y cantan una serenata -ella rió ligeramente divertida al recordarlo-. Eso es el colmen del romanticismo para una niña que cumple quince años... que le den una serenata en español.

Las manos de Soi subieron a los hombros de la morena. Ella descubrió que se podía acercar aún más a la peli azul sin problema, y apoyó la espalda en su escaso pero lindo pecho. Soi la besó en el borde de la blusa y su mano se deslizó por debajo de la tela. Los labios de la peli azul encontraron la suave curva de su hombro.

Soi -suspiró Yoruichi, deslizando una mano por su mejilla.

Yoruichi -murmuró la peli azul, su voz era vacilante y obtuvo en respuesta un leve sonido de la garganta de la morena. Su mano apretó levemente el hombro de ella y ambas se sumieron en un beso eterno.

Mientras la respiración de Soi Fong acariciaba el rostro de Yoruichi, los labios de ésta se separaron, invitando... Sus dedos resbalaron por el pelo de la peli azul, acercándola más hacia ella, al tiempo que algo parecía moverse vagamente debajo de sus piernas.

Los labios de Soi se endurecieron sobre los de Yoruichi y la respiración agitada de ella se volvió un grito sofocado cuando el movimiento regresó. Algo se arrastraba. ¡Algo subía por su pierna! -¿Yoruichi? - La morena se movía para liberarse y las manos de Soi la abrazaron con más fuerza, impidiendo que se marchara.

¡No, déjame ir! Yo... ¡Dios mío, quítamelo!- grito con un dejo de pánico.

Las manos de Soi agarraron a la morena por los hombros. - Yoruichi, ¿qué demonios...?

Yoruichi se retorció en los brazos de la peli azul. -¡Oh, Dios, mi pierna...! -algo le subía por debajo de la falda. Ella luchaba, libre ya de los brazos de Soi, dando golpes frenéticos en su falda. -¡Es algún tipo de insecto! Ayúdame... Soi, ¡aléjalo de aquí! - La peli azul se movió rápidamente, tomándola en sus brazos, la morena seguía luchando, sacudiendo su falda. -¿Lo ves, está en mi falda? Yo... ¡Déjame ir, Soi! Tengo que...

No tienes nada –la peli azul la tomó de nuevo en sus brazos-. Todo está bien... Lo he pisado... era un insecto.

Yoruichi dio un tembloroso suspiro.- ¿De verdad?- pregunto cómo niña asustada.

Te lo prometo, está muerto- dijo Soi muy resuelta.

¿Era... era muy grande?- cuestiono con una rostro afligido la morena.

Nunca pensé que tuvieras miedo de los insectos- dijo Soi con una leve sonrisa.

¿Y crees que es gracioso? -Yoruichi se retorcía en los brazos de Soi ofendida.

Vamos, Yoruichi- dijo calmadamente la peli azul- vámonos a casa-. La luz del patio mostró que Soi Fong estaba sonriendo -Te he visto ejerciendo un perfecto control sobre algunos fieros tiburones en la ciudad... es una sorpresa tenerte temblando en mis brazos por un pequeño insecto.

No podía verlo; estaba subiendo por mi pierna, por debajo de mi falda. ¡Podría haber sido cualquier cosa! – se excuso la morena.

Soi rió ligeramente -Has estado viniendo a México casi todos los inviernos desde que eras una niña y tienes miedo de los insectos.- dijo con un tono jovial la peli azul- ¿Te gustaría que matara a tus monstruos, Yoruichi?

Ella corrió en el patio delante de la peli azul y subió algunos escalones, volviéndose bruscamente hacia ella para decirle-No necesito que nadie mate mis monstruos.

De alguna forma Soi se había adelantado y le abrió la puerta a la escasamente iluminada sala -Es una pena -dijo suavemente la peli azul-. Porque yo estoy muy dispuesta a hacerlo. ¿Cómo piensas deshacerte de mí, Yoruichi?

Mientras cerraba la puerta por la que acababan de entrar, la morena sintió que las paredes se cerraban igualmente, dejándolas a ella y a Soi solas. Encerradas. Atrapadas. Ella se dirigió hacia el otro lado de la sala, para encender una lámpara que alumbrara más -Soi, deja la puerta abierta, por favor.

La morena la oyó abrir la ventana con mosquitero, para que dejara pasar el aire, sin que pudieran pasar los insectos nocturnos. Yoruichi se inclinó para levantar un barco de plástico que sin duda había dejado Yushiro en aquel rincón. Cuando se levantó, Soi la observaba. Estaban solas y solo el espacio de la sala las separaba. Entonces la morena dijo: -¿Quieres una taza de café? - se volvió y se movió rápidamente hacia la cocina, sin esperar respuesta, porque los ojos de la peli azul decían qué era realmente lo que quería.

Yoruichi tartamudeaba-. Yo... traeré... el café...-En la cocina, abrió el frigorífico y observó su interior. _«Café. No, aquí no. Arriba en el armario...»_ , se decía.

Yoruichi, mírame- escucho la voz de Soi- la morena se volvió rápidamente y le miró fijamente.

Su garganta se secó y tuvo que tragar saliva para decir-Tendré listo el café en unos minutos.

No quiero café y eso lo sabes muy bien-dijo Soi.

Tia y Grimjow estarán aquí en cualquier momento -dijo Yoruichi bruscamente.

Grimjow me dijo que se quedaría con algunos amigos en La Paz- la respiración de la morena se aceleró, la peli azul pregunto en voz baja -¿Te vas a casar conmigo?

No- dijo Yoruichi con firmeza.

Soi sonrió, pero con ojos sombríos, dijo- todo se puede arreglar en términos de negociación. Tú lo sabes y yo lo sé... ¿Por qué no lo reconocemos?

Te lo advertí -murmuró la morena-. Necesito cosas que tú no puedes darme – Soi se movió y Yoruichi alzó las manos en posición defensiva-. ¿Es que no ves lo que tienen Tia y Grimjow? ¿Y Byakuya y Rangiku? Se aman el uno al otro en los dos casos. Sin eso, el matrimonio no podría ser nada más que un desastre- Soi caminó alrededor de la mesa y la morena susurró- No sé cómo puedes pensar que el amor no importa. Si yo me casara contigo, pasaría la vida lamentándome por no tener amor.

Tal vez llegues a amarme -dijo la peli azul.

Es posible –murmuró la morena, luchando para no dejar escapar las lágrimas-. Pero, ¿no vas a permitirte amar nunca a nadie, Soi?

La peli azul movió su brazo sobre los hombros de morena para cerrar la puerta del frigorífico, que estaba entreabierta. Luego tomó el rostro de Yoruichi entre sus manos y le dijo con expresión sombría -Sería un buen matrimonio, Yoruichi.

No, no de esa forma... Soi, por favor, vete y déjame tener mi propia vida- pidió Yoruichi.

No es lógico, querer que te deje solo porque no podemos intercambiar palabras sin sentido- dijo con molestia la peli azul. Las manos de Yoruichi se apoyaron en los antebrazos de Soi, y sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de sus fuertes muñecas. La morena temblaba, debilitada por la sensación de fuerza de los dedos de Soi Fong, que describían el contorno de su rostro, la peli azul respiraba agitadamente y de repente, sus manos perdieron la delicadeza -Pero, ¿cuál es el significado de las palabras, en nombre de Dios? ¿Si un tonto como Kisuke Urahara te dijera que te ama, te haría feliz?

Soi... -Yoruichi se humedeció los labios con dificultad, repentinamente pudo sentir la violencia desatada en la peli azul-. Soi... -repitió como una súplica, pero ya era muy tarde.

Soi Fong tomó su boca rápida e intensamente, exigiendo que le permitiera besarla. Yoruichi sintió que se fundía con la peli azul cuando las manos delgadas y suaves resbalaron por su espalda, presionándola fuertemente contra su cuerpo. Yoruichi estaba sumergida en Soi, su suavidad se estremecía ante la fuerza y el ímpetu de la peli azul. La mano se deslizó por detrás de la cabeza de Yoruichi para acariciar su cuello e hizo que se apoyara hacia atrás. Su boca se deslizó fuera de la de la morena y se dirigió hacia la curva de su garganta. Yoruichi sollozaba suavemente. El rostro de Soi Fong se enterró en sus pechos y la morena sintió la agitada respiración de la peli azul, a través de la tela de su blusa.

Yoruichi se cobijó en los brazos de Soi Fong que la hizo girar delicadamente y la boca de ella quedó presa contra la camisa de Soi Fong; Yoruichi sintió la fuerza de sus brazos cuando la levantó del suelo. Los labios de la morena se movían impacientes contra la suave tela de la camisa de la peli azul y se oían gemidos en su garganta, como queriendo que el calor de la piel de porcelana de Soi tocara sus labios.

Soi la tumbó con suavidad, Yoruichi apenas mantenía los ojos abiertos cuando la peli azul se recostó sobre ella. Su cama, su habitación. La mano de Soi acarició todo el cuerpo de la morena, se detuvo para buscar la curva de su busto, para luego acariciarla con calma y de forma casi ceremonial. Yoruichi abrió sus dorados ojos, miró fijamente hacia arriba y sintió que el vértigo la consumía. Deslizó sus manos hacia arriba lentamente por debajo de la camisa de Soi Fong, buscando el intenso calor y la punzante excitación de su pecho. En ese momento, Soi cubrió los redondos pechos de Yoruichi con sus manos.

Yoruichi sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir en ese instante; mientras seguía acariciando el pecho de Soi cuando la peli azul habló -Toda la noche, Yoruichi, he estado observando tus movimientos, sintiéndote contra mi cuerpo cuando bailamos, sabiendo que no llevabas nada debajo de la blusa -sus dedos resbalaron hasta sus pezones, tocándola íntimamente a través de la tela. Soi se inclinó hacia la morena y la morena la acercó aún más.

A través de la tela de la blusa de Yoruichi, la peli azul introdujo un pezón en su boca-Soi...-jadeo la morena, los excitados ojos de Soi Fong le decían a Yoruichi que quería que le acariciara el pecho -Por favor -susurró Yoruichi.

Lentamente, Soi tiró de la blusa de Yoruichi hasta liberar su pecho. La peli azul la miró fijamente y ella tuvo que luchar para no dejar escapar un gemido de deseo-Tú lo sabías, ¿verdad? -su mano cubrió los pechos de la morena, sintiendo sus latidos-. Te vestiste especialmente para volverme loca, ¿verdad, Yoruichi? – La morena tenía los ojos cerrados, los labios separados, la vista era muy sensual para la peli azul y eso era demasiado excitante.- ¿No fue así, Yoruichi? - Soi inclinó su boca hacia los pechos de la morena y ella abrió la boca, dejando escapar un leve gemido. Soi al momento volvió a tomar un pezón en su boca, tirando suavemente, liberándola en una caricia que culminó en un gemido de la morena-. ¿No lo planeaste de esa forma? -preguntó Soi Fong con voz ronca y llena de deseo.

¡Si, lo acepto! Yo también quería que... yo quería... yo te quería ver perdiendo el control- respondió la morena y luego tiró de su falda y la peli azul le ayudó, quitándosela con un brusco e impaciente movimiento. El rostro de Yoruichi estaba en el pecho de la peli azul. Ya no tenía blusa y podía sentir toda su suavidad apretada contra el cuerpo de Soi.

Luego, Soi se tumbó junto a ella. La mano de Soi se deslizó por la pierna firme de la morena. Yoruichi se movió sobre la peli azul, con silenciosa necesidad, soltando un agudo quejido cuando los dedos de Soi frotaron suavemente la curva de sus muslos, acercándose al centro de su feminidad. Los dedos de Soi se agitaron y no hubo palabras de Yoruichi, sólo los primitivos sonidos que emitía su garganta en gemidos, urgiéndole a que la tomara -¿Yoruichi? -dijo Soi, con voz ronca y llena de deseo-. ¡Mírame, Yoruichi!- La morena abrió los ojos -¿Crees que Kisuke podría hacer esto contigo? ¿Le rogarías en sus brazos?

Entonces ella le suplicó, afligida -Por favor, no, Soi.- La mano de la morena acarició la mejilla de la peli azul, tratando de atraerla de nuevo hacia ella -Por favor, ámame... -susurró Yoruichi-, por favor...- volvió a pedir.

¿Te casarás conmigo?- pregunto la peli azul.

La morena hundió su cabeza en la almohada, pero la boca de Soi cubrió la de ella, antes de que pudiera decir nada más. La lengua experta de Soi tomaba los oscuros secretos de la boca de Yoruichi, mientras sus manos acariciaban, excitaban, la morena casi había perdido el control cuando Soi la tomó en sus brazos otra vez -Te casarás conmigo -le pregunto ásperamente-; dilo, Yoruichi.

La morena sollozaba cuando la peli azul la besó nuevamente, moviendo su boca hacia sus pechos, tocando con la lengua sus pezones. Yoruichi gemía el nombre de Soi, alcanzándola para que se acercara, para que mitigara el terrible dolor que la peli azul le provocaba en todo el cuerpo con sus manos, sus besos, sus caricias. Entonces, Soi encontró el palpitante centro de su femineidad y sus dedos se deslizaron en su interior, tomando su boca con besos profundos, una y otra vez, luego de un momento se detuvo con su respiración jadeante-¿Lo harás? -demandó Soi, rozando sus labios con la boca de la morena.

Yoruichi lanzó un gemido. La mano de Soi Fong se movió en una caricia, que hizo consciente a la morena de su ardiente inquietud -Prométemelo -dijo Soi, rudamente, con la boca en su mejilla, y luego sobre su busto.

Yoruichi ya no tenía ropa interior. Soi Fong estaba desnuda a su lado y Yoruichi anhelaba que la poseyera, con una urgencia, con una necesidad y agonía tal que no podía calmarse; crecía cada vez más fuerte en su interior como algo que le oprimía los sentidos y sentía un salvaje deseo de gritar fuertemente su nombre y...- Promételo, Yoruichi -dijo nuevamente Soi.

Por favor -susurró la morena, y el cuerpo de la peli azul se colocó sobre el de ella. Yoruichi cerró los ojos e inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, sintiéndose en sincronía con el cuerpo de la peli azul -¿Te casarás conmigo? - Soi se movió sobre su cuerpo y le preguntó nuevamente-: ¿Lo harás?

Yoruichi clavó los dedos en los hombros de Soi, esforzándose por acercarla más a ella y se frotara sobre su intimidad, mientras imploraba...-¡Ámame... Soi... por favor!

Soi Fong se movió, levemente y los ojos de Yoruichi estaban abiertos, mirando fijamente hacia arriba, a la tensa cara de la peli azul, cuyos ojos grises resplandecían de pasión.- ¿Lo prometes? – pregunto roncamente.

Cualquier cosa... -dijo Yoruichi gravemente, Soi no se inmutó en ese instante y entonces la morena dijo, desesperada-: ¡Sí, sí, lo prometo!, diablos contigo.

Entonces Soi movió su mano hacia la intimidad de la morena que estaba más que lista para ella, entró en su interior, impeliendo, llenando su hambre, llevándola el culmen del placer. Yoruichi sollozó pronunciando el nombre de Soi, en un sonido que fue un grito cuando la necesidad eran tanta que dolía, de pronto la peli azul estalló también ante la satisfacción de hacer a la morena estallar en su orgasmo, Yoruichi se derrumbó, temblando, palpitando, en el callado cielo de sus brazos. El pulso de Soi seguía palpitando en su interior, mientras la noche fluía suavemente a su alrededor.

* * *

Gracias por leer...


	8. Chapter 8

Buenas noches, gracias por los comentarios y leer esta historia.

saludos a todos.

* * *

 **Capítulo 8 **

Cuando Yoruichi se despertó, la oscuridad era total en la casa. Sintió una caricia en su pecho. Se volvió y notó la respiración de Soi Fong en su rostro. -¿Soi? -su voz sonó suave, afligida.

Tal vez todo hubiera sido un sueño como lo había sido en el pasado. Los labios de finos de Soi Fong parecían tiernos. La morena cerró los ojos y murmuró algo, un sonido que hizo que los labios delgados de la peli azul se movieran hacia la curva de su pecho. La oscuridad la mareó; la única sensación eran los labios de la peli azul sobre ella -¿Qué estás haciendo? – pregunto suavemente.

Asegurándome de que no olvides- dijo la peli azul y sus labios se movían en su cuerpo de tal forma, que le hacían borrar todo de su mente, menos su contacto y el calor que emitía su propia piel ardiente. Soi Fong la abrazaba fuertemente mientras ella iba a la deriva en el calor que las rodeaba. La voz de la peli azul murmuró en su oído -No lo olvides, Yoruichi, ya eres mía – la morena intentó apartarse. Soi le quitó el pelo del rostro y le dijo suavemente- Es muy tarde, no puedes alejarme de ti. Has hecho una promesa.

* * *

Yoruichi despertó sola, incómoda por el calor del sol de la mañana. Cuando abrió los ojos, estaba apoyada sobre un costado con sus brazos cruzados en su pecho. Podía recordar la sensación del brazo de Soi Fong sobre su cuerpo, mientras ella dormía, la verdad es que aun podía sentir el tacto de la peli azul, recorriéndola, incitándola y dándole tanto placer que solo recordarlo le hacía estremecer.

La morena apartó las sábanas y se sentó, hizo la cama y dobló su ropa en lugar de guardarla. Sus dedos tocaron la blusa, que había resbalado por su hombro cuando Soi se la había quitado de un tirón, para seguir con la arrugada falda de algodón. Cerró la habitación de la peli azul cuando salía. En su propia habitación, dejó sus ropas en una silla de mimbre, luego tomó una toalla y caminó desnuda hacia la ducha.

Una vez bajo el agua, se enjabonó durante largo rato. Sentía el roce de sus propias manos como un eco de la pasión que había experimentado la noche anterior y se quedó bajo la ducha, apoyada en la pared, con el agua tibia acariciando su cuerpo tratando de borrar esas sensaciones.

Oyó voces abajo cuando cerró el grifo, se secó. Su rostro parecía extraño en el espejo; sus labios separados y sus ojos vulnerables, muy abiertos. Había caído en cuenta que ahora no había nada que pudiera esconderle a Soi. La peli azul conocía su poder sobre ella. Yoruichi se vistió con pantalones y una camisa amplia de algodón que se abrochó hasta el cuello. Aun así con todo, mirándose en el espejo, pensó que seguía pareciendo vulnerable. Se puso unas sandalias y luego bajó por las escaleras.

Grimjow y Tia se encontraban en la cocina con los niños, vaciando bolsas de comestibles- ¡Chocolate! -gritó Nell alegremente cuando vio a Yoruichi-. ¡Fuimos al centro comercial y compramos tabletas de chocolate!

La morena trató de sonreír -¡Qué bien!- dijo sin mucha convicción.

Y helado -dijo Grimjow, sacando un envase de una bolsa de plástico.

Yoruichi se dejó caer en una silla, incapaz de fingir por más tiempo, realmente estaba agotada de hacerlo, Tia soltó un frasco de mermelada sobre la mesa de la cocina-¿Te encuentras bien? – Pregunto.- ¿Dónde está Soi? ¿Se ha ido a hacer llamadas telefónicas de negocios?- cuestiono su hermana y Yoruichi se estremeció ante ese hecho. Sí claro, la peli azul estaría en el teléfono en esos momentos, hablando de negocios y posiblemente no habría ningún recuerdo de la noche anterior en su mente.

Grimjow colocó una bolsa en el suelo y preguntó-¿Yoruichi, estás bien?

Yoruichi asintió. De todas formas, aunque se sintiera mal, sabía que seguiría así por mucho tiempo. Y tal vez debería aprender a vivir así de ahora en adelante.- ¿Dónde está Soi? – cuestiono su cuñado.

-Yo no... Telefoneando, supongo- respondió la morena de manera dudosa y sin emoción.

Grimjow hizo un gesto a los niños para que salieran. -¿Qué ha pasado el tiempo que hemos estado fuera?

Tia lanzó una ligera carcajada. -¡Grimjow! Por amor de Dios, cariño, ¿qué crees que ha pasado? Yoruichi está enamorada de esa mujer. ¿Qué crees que pasaría si hubiéramos estado peleando y alguien nos dejara solos una noche? Estás avergonzando a mi hermanita.

¿Sí? -Grimjow observó el rostro sonrojado de su cuñada-. Bueno, si alguna vez necesitas mi ayuda, no olvides que estoy aquí, listo para defenderte.

Yoruichi sonrió vagamente -No puedo imaginar una pelea entre Soi y tú por mí.

Grimjow tiró ligeramente del vestido de Tia para darle un rápido beso; luego le dijo a Yoruichi medio en broma -Tal vez yo pierda; pero si alguna vez necesitas a alguien para que pelee por ti, cuenta conmigo.

Y conmigo -dijo Tia en tono serio.

Y desde la puerta Soi Fong añadió -Si alguien pelea por Yoruichi, seré yo- estaba de pie, apoyada con un brazo en la puerta, mirando con ojos desafiantes a Grimjow. Los dos se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos; luego Soi Fong dijo-¡Voy a casarme con Yoruichi!

Si es que Yoruichi está de acuerdo -replicó Grimjow al instante.

Ella lo está - la mirada firme y plata de Soi recorrió la habitación, hasta detenerse en Yoruichi- Anoche prometió casarse conmigo.

Tia abrazó a Yoruichi, preguntando: -¿Lo prometiste, en verdad lo hiciste?

Sí -reconoció Yoruichi y su hermana comenzó a brincar a su alrededor riendo y gritando con emoción.

¡Lo sabía, siempre supe que estabas enamorada de ella!- casi grito emocionada Tia de tener la razón.

Detrás de ellos, Grimjow decía -Creo que ya no tendré que pelear por el honor de la familia -lanzó una carcajada y añadió-: ¡Es un gran alivio!

¿Cuándo... cuándo es la boda? -preguntó Tia con un poco mas de calma.

No lo hemos decidido -dijo Yoruichi, pero entonces la peli azul intervino.

Mañana, aquí en el pueblo. Acabo de arreglar los detalles- dijo seria y con firmeza.

Yoruichi se alejó de Tia -Tu español debe de estar mejorando -dijo.

Tia abrió el frigorífico frunciendo el entrecejo y murmurando-Debimos haber comprado una tarta en La Paz, en aquella gran pastelería, que tenía tartas para bodas...

Soi Fong tomó la mano de Yoruichi; luego se inclinó hacia ella, sujetando la mano inerte, mientras la besaba en la boca -Sin tarta de boda -dijo la peli azul-; para nuestra boda queremos algo puramente mexicano - entonces sonrió. Yoruichi observaba sus labios y no podía mirarla a los ojos, para ver qué había detrás de esa sonrisa-. Exquisitos perritos calientes -sugirió.

Yoruichi hizo una mueca como respuesta. Todos reían y si ella no lo hacía, tendría que explicar por qué y eso no era muy bueno -¿Para una boda? -Tia seguía riendo, muy nerviosa-. ¡No! Tenemos que ir a Tío Mario después de la boda; yo misma veré al cocinero para arreglar todo- entonces Tia tomó la mano de su hermana para decirle-: Te cantarán una serenata... ¿no es perfecto? ¿Recuerdas cuando cumpliste quince años? -Tia se volvió hacia la peli azul para explicarle-: Cuando una niña cumple quince años, se considera aquí en México que es a esa edad cuando se convierte en mujer; entonces se le hace un gran festejo. A Yoruichi le dieron una serenata. Y mañana, después de que os caséis, os darán una serenata a los dos en Tío Mario, con canciones de amor en español - Tia sonreía ampliamente y agregó bromeando-: Yoruichi te las traducirá.

Soi Fong debía de estar sonriendo también. Tenía su cabeza sobre la de la morena que estaba sentada en un banco y ella miraba su pecho; todavía la tomaba de la mano, cuando la rodeó con su brazo. -¡Vamos a llamar a mamá y papá! -dijo Tia repentinamente, girando alrededor de Yoruichi-. ¿0 ya les habéis llamado para decírselo?

Yoruichi movió la cabeza negando levemente. La peli azul apretó más su brazo alrededor de ella, y dijo -Les llamaremos después de la boda. Pensamos visitarlos tan pronto como regresemos a Canadá.

¿Lo habían planeado? Yoruichi se soltó de sus brazos y la peli azul la dejó ir. La morena fue al armario y lo abrió, para automáticamente continuar con el trabajo que había sido interrumpido, guardando las cosas que Tia y Grimjow habían traído de La Paz. Detrás de ella, todos hablaban, planeando su vida.

Yoruichi, es hora de irnos -dijo Tia.

La morena se volvió.- ¿Irnos a dónde?

¡Por el vestido! -dijo su hermana-, no te puedes casar con una blusa típica y no has traído nada de ropa contigo. Además, una mujer tiene que tener un vestido nuevo para su boda. Simplemente no puedes casarte con la misma falda que siempre llevas para el trabajo.

Yoruichi protestó -No he traído prendas de trabajo.

Pero su hermana estaba imparable, planeando todo para la boda, y ya había tomado un trozo de papel para hacer una lista.-Si eres lista, vendrás a la sala conmigo -le dijo Grimjow a Soi- podemos discutir sobre la situación inmobiliaria en México, o la belleza de nuestras mujeres. Si pensabas salirte con la tuya con una boda pequeña y sencilla, mi mujer va a demostrarte cómo preparar una boda es asunto de veinticuatro horas.

Por cierto, Soi -dijo Tia con una voz que paró a las dos al momento-. ¿A qué hora es la boda?

Soi Fong cruzó la cocina hacia Yoruichi y tomó su barbilla con la mano, haciéndole mirarle fijamente la cara -Cuatro de la tarde -dijo-. Entonces serás mía.- Yoruichi le miraba fijamente, sin parpadear. Los ojos de Soi Fong le decían que ya la poseía y que eso solo era un trámite.

Luego, cuando Soi y Grimjow salieron de la cocina, Tia dijo - Yoruichi, estoy feliz por ti. Se nota que las dos están muy enamoradas.

Yoruichi se las arregló para sonreír y preguntar -¿Dónde crees que encontraremos ese vestido? ¿Y qué tipo de vestido debo comprar...? Nunca me he casado antes...

Vamos a Marisla; estoy segura de que sabrá decirnos qué necesitas exactamente. A ella le encantaría... ¡una boda! - Tia echó un vistazo a la cocina-. Podemos dejar este desorden, le diré a Grimjow que él lo arregle con los niños. ¡É1 cree que ya se ha librado de este asunto! ¡Vámonos! ¿Ya has desayunado, verdad?

Sí -contestó automáticamente la morena; de cualquier forma, no tenía hambre.

Soi Fong parecía no tener emociones. Era como si el haber ganado la batalla le hubiera distanciado de Yoruichi. Cuando Tia y la morena salieron de la cocina, no había señales de la peli azul. Grimjow estaba en el patio con Nell, y escuchó pacientemente las instrucciones que le dio su esposa- Está bien, intentaremos hacerlo todo... tú vete y diviértete recorriendo las tiendas en busca de un flamante vestido - Grimjow animó a su cuñada.

Tia charlaba sin parar, subiendo cuesta arriba hacia la tienda de ropa de Marisla. La tienda de Marisla era diminuta y estaba situada entre la pastelería y una tienda de importaciones llena de polvorientos estéreos. Cuando Tia empujó la puerta, salió a recibirlas una mujer menuda, vestida con una falda muy ajustada y tacones altos-¿Cuál es la palabra en español para boda? -dijo Tia en un susurro. Pero Marisla entendió perfectamente.

¿Se va a casar, la señorita? -preguntó, riendo-. ¿Con la peli azul? ¡Maravilloso!- exclamo. La semana anterior, la gente del pueblo había visto a Yoruichi con Soi Fong, y estaba claro que había especulado; ahora Marisla estaba emocionada pero no sorprendida por la romántica noticia. Abrazó a la morena felicitándola y besándola en las mejillas. Cuando Tia le dijo en español que necesitaba un vestido de boda, Marisla contestó que no había, sintiéndose repentinamente desanimada. La pequeña tienda tenía de todo, desde prendas juveniles, hasta ropa para futuras mamás. Pero el esplendor de un vestido de novia estaba más allá de lo que ella solía tener. Tendrían que ir a La Paz a buscar ese vestido de boda.

No necesito un vestido -dijo Yoruichi, pero nadie le prestó atención. Marisla hacía ademanes, indicando el esplendor que debía tener un vestido tradicional y su hermana trataba de explicarle en una mezcla de inglés y español que se trataba de una boda sencilla- Ayúdame -le suplicó a Yoruichi- hablas español mejor que yo. Y lo estudiaste en la universidad.

Yoruichi deseó salir de ese lugar, alejarse de Marisla, con su detallada descripción de todo lo que la novia debía tener, y también de la emoción de su hermana- Tia, olvidemos esto; me pondré la blusa típica y la falda tableada.

Me niego rotundamente -respondió su hermana con total determinación. Tia consiguió hacerle entender a Marisla que se trataba de una boda sencilla. La mujer se puso a buscar por toda la tienda y sacó un vestido blanco con bordados. Blanco, el color nupcial. Yoruichi agitó la cabeza con horror. Finalmente, su hermana y Marisla consiguieron que la morena entrara en el probador con una gran variedad de modelos. Yoruichi se cambió de prendas obedientemente, y se sintió aliviada de que al final fuera una prenda de color rosa pálido la elegida.

A Soi le encantará -dijo Tia y al momento Marisla desapareció hablando un entusiasta y fluido español, para regresar un momento más tarde, con sus manos llenas de joyas. Marisla y Tia estuvieron de acuerdo en los pendientes de plata, que combinaban a la perfección con el collar.

Cuando Yoruichi y Tia regresaban cuesta abajo hacia la casa de la playa, todo el pueblo de Los Santos hervía de emoción por la boda del día siguiente, pero extrañamente la morena sentía sólo confusión y malos presagios. Contuvo la respiración al entrar en la casa, relajándose de alivio cuando descubrió que la peli azul no estaba allí.

No se preocupó por preguntar en dónde estaba su prometida, como si no quisiera conocer la hora de su llegada, eso solo retrasaba el momento de tener que enfrentarse a la peli azul. Siguiendo instrucciones de Tia, Yoruichi subió las compras a su habitación. Luego fue a la playa y nadó un poco, dejándose llevar a ratos por las olas y flotando de espaldas cuando se sentía agotada; así, con el brillante sol en su rostro, pensó que no tardaría en quemarse demasiado y su hermana se enfadaría mucho si para su boda estaba roja por las quemaduras del sol. Yoruichi se volvió sobre su estómago y comenzó lentamente a nadar hacia la orilla, preguntándose cuándo se rompería la sensación de irrealidad que la rodeaba.

Llegó la hora de la cena y antes de ver de nuevo a Soi Fong. Yoruichi escuchó con la cabeza inclinada la emocionada charla de su sobrina Nell contándole que llevaría las flores en su boda. Si la morena hubiera llevado un vestido largo con cola, posiblemente su entusiasta y animada sobrina la habría sujetado, pero para su desilusión su tía llevaría un vestido corto, y su madre le había dicho que no le dijera nada a su tía Soi sobre el vestido, o se vería en problemas.

En la cena Soi no sonreía. La morena mantenía los ojos fijos en el plato, pero se revolvía por dentro porque sabía que la peli azul no le despegaba la mirada. ¿Le diría algo más tarde? Repentinamente, Tia habló -No te importa, ¿verdad, Soi? ¿Sabes? Eso una tradición... –su hermana reía, bromeando con la mujer más seria del mundo que se convertiría su cuñada-. Tendrás que dormir en el hotel y no podrás ver a la novia por la mañana, hasta la boda.

Yoruichi continuaba mirando fijamente su plato, evitando la mirada de Soi-Si te opones a mi mujer, corres un grave riesgo -advirtió Grimjow riendo-. Estas mujeres Shihōin tienen mucho carácter.

Tia murmuró algo acerca de que daba mala suerte dejar que el novio o novia viesen a la pareja antes de su boda, para la que faltaban sólo unas horas -Mañana llegará lo suficientemente pronto -dijo Soi con tono conforme. Ante ese comentario Yoruichi notó que le temblaban las manos y se esforzó por dominarse y relajarse.

Soi Fong DIJO: -¿ Yoruichi?

Ella la miró directamente a los ojos -Cariño, no vengas a la puerta conmigo, no nos diremos adiós. Ya no habrá más despedidas entre nosotros.

Se oyó el sonido del taxi en la calle y la morena comprendió que su ahora prometida había hecho la maleta y llamado al taxi con anterioridad. Ahora la peli azul caminaba hacia la puerta, alejándose de ella, dejando la mesa y la casa. Si estuviera alejándose de su vida, ella sentiría un profundo dolor, pero en lugar de eso, sólo sentía confusión. ¿Cuándo había hecho la maleta? ¿Cuándo carajos, se habían puesto de acuerdo para que Soi Fong pasara la noche en el hotel? -Sintió el dolor del vacío en su interior. Yoruichi se puso de pie y automáticamente empezó a limpiar la cocina.

¡Yoruichi, no lo hagas! - Tia colocó los platos fuera del alcance de su hermana-. Ve y sueña con ella si quieres; pero esta noche no levantarás una pluma -se acercó a ella y la abrazó dejando escapar un largo suspiro-. ¡Hermana, soy tan feliz por ti! Desde el momento en que la conocí, supe que ella era la mujer de tu vida- la morena sintió que algo dentro de ella se ahogaba lenta y dolorosamente, como Tia podría decir esas cosas tan a la ligera. Acaso no había visto como se comportaba Soi de distante, presumida, mandona, orgullosa, eso definitivamente no era amor.

En su habitación esa noche le costó conciliar el sueño por todo el torbellino de pensamientos y sentimientos en su interior, acaso estaba loca se suponía que ella estaba totalmente prendida de la peli azul y cualquiera en su situación estuviese saltando en un pie de la felicidad, por fin Soi le había mirado de otra manera y hasta estaba empecinada en tenerle con ella para siempre…. _«Empecinada»_. Esa posiblemente no era la palabra esperada por la morena, por eso en estos instantes en vez de alegría y entusiasmo, solo podía sentir confusión y temor de lo que podía suceder, del futuro.

* * *

Gracias por leer...


	9. Chapter 9

Hola...bien debo decir que esto no estaba planeado pero una personita especial quiere que actualice..y actualizo porque ella me dice y porque me ganare un premio ;)

espero les agrade...

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

Yoruichi estaba sentada frente al espejo, en la habitación de su hermana. Nell entró en la habitación. La morena acababa de escoger un lápiz de labios, cuando entró su alegre sobrina, muy seria llevando un vaso con un líquido amarillo-¡Tía Yoruichi! ¡Mamá me ha dicho que te traiga este zumo de naranja! – La pequeña peli verde dio un puntapié a la puerta para cerrarla – La tía Soi llego, ya está allá abajo, ¡y mamá dice que si no te quedas aquí te matará! ¡Y papá dice que habla en serio y que será mejor que hagas caso! - Nell sonreía con entusiasmo, la morena recordó que le gustaba llevar las órdenes a los demás y sonrió ligeramente-. Aquí está tu vaso de zumo; ¡pero no te atrevas a bajar! ¡Se supone que no debes verla hasta la boda, así que sé buena, tía Yoruichi!- La niña cruzó la habitación, tropezando ligeramente con la alfombra sin tirar nada del zumo.

Yoruichi aceptó el vaso de zumo y lo tomó rodeándolo con las dos manos -Gracias, cariño.

Al momento Nell se lanzó sobre la cama de su madre - La tía Soi después de que te cases con ella será mi tía, ¿verdad? Cuando todo termine.

Sí -contestó automáticamente la morena. ¿Por qué Soi estaría abajo tan temprano?

Quiero decir, una verdadera tía - Yoruichi tomó uno de los pendientes de plata y se lo puso en una oreja. El corazón de plata se balanceó contra su cuello.

Sí -susurró la morena en confirmación a su pequeña sobrina que parecía muy emocionada con la situación-, ella será una verdadera tía.

Cuando tengan niños- dijo la peli verde haciendo un puchero- ¿ellos serán mis primos?

Yoruichi apartó un mechón de cabello violeta de su mejilla con una mano. El pendiente de plata se columpió contra su piel, reflejando la luz del sol. Su otra mano sostenía todavía el vaso de zumo.- ¿Tía Yoruichi?- dijo Nell.

La morena suspiró, agobiada.- ¿Sí, Nelly?

Tus niños – repitió la pequeña se movía inquieta sobre la cama-. Cuando la tía Soi y tú tengan niños, ¿ellos serán mis primos, verdad?

Yo... -ella asintió sin mirar a la peli verde con un dejo de duda.

¿0 no, tía Yoruichi? – insistió Nell, muchas veces ella se parecía tanto en su madre.

Sí -susurró Yoruichi-, ellos serán tus primos.

¿Cuándo vas a tener niños, tía Yoruichi?- lanzo con mas curiosidad Nell. Yoruichi agitó la cabeza, tratando de concentrarse en el espejo, pero no veía nada... -¿Lo harás pronto, verdad? No quiero esperar mucho para tener primos -los muebles de la cama protestaron cuando al instante Nell brincó de la cama a los pies de la morena-. ¿Podré llevar en brazos a tu bebé cuando nazca?- dijo entusiasta- Seré cuidadosa... prometo ser muy cuidadosa.

Yoruichi lanzó un suspiro que posiblemente lo tenía contenido -¿Nell, me harías un favor?

¿Quieres otro zumo? ¿Me vas a dejar llevar en brazos a tu bebé o no? Si tú preparas el biberón, tal vez pueda hasta darle de comer. Mamá dice que yo no tuve biberón. Ella nos dio de comer a mí y a Yushiro, de ella misma... Mamá me explicó eso. Tía Yoruichi, ¿les darías de comer tú misma a tus bebés?- obviamente su sobrina no iba a dejar ese tema tan fácilmente.

Los dedos de Yoruichi apretaban el vaso tensamente. Ella miraba fijamente al suelo; de pronto se dio cuenta de que sujetaba el vaso con las dos manos, y el líquido temblaba ligeramente - Nell, ¿podrías bajar y buscar... a la tía Soi? Dile que necesito verla. Dile que yo... que necesito hablar con ella inmediatamente.

La peli verde hizo un puchero y se noto afligida- Pero mamá dijo...

Cariño, esto será un pequeño secreto, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo la morena con calma- Sólo por un momento; luego le diremos toda la verdad a tu mama- suspiro- Ahora sólo baja y no le digas nada a ella. Busca a la tía Soi... dile que suba rápido, y que lo haga sola.

Nell estaba preocupada -¿No traerá mala suerte?

Eso es sólo una superstición. Tu madre quiere hacerlo todo como la gente lo ha hecho durante años, pero no, no traerá mala suerte- le confirmo Yoruichi.

Está bien – dijo la pequeña, ya se iba cuando de pronto volvió a preguntarle-: ¿Quieres más zumo también?

Yoruichi sonrió levemente- No, gracias -dijo, con la garganta seca.

Nell todavía estaba parada en la puerta, con la mano en el picaporte -¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tardarás en tener un bebé?

Yoruichi se encontró con los ojos expresivo y expectantes ojos verdes de Nell en el espejo -Cariño, dale mi mensaje a Soi, ¡por favor!

¡Está bien! – Nell había dado unos pasos cuando oyó la voz de su tía.

¿Nell?

¿Sí? -la niña estaba de nuevo en la puerta, jadeando un poco. Yoruichi se preguntaba si todo sería más fácil si seguía mirando al mundo desde el espejo.

Cierra la puerta querida, por favor- pidió la morena. Nell cerró la puerta ruidosamente y Yoruichi levantó el vaso y lo presionó contra su mejilla. En el espejo, su reflejo era el de un semblante pálido, como si hubiera estado enferma durante un largo tiempo. Puso el vaso en la mesilla de noche y alcanzó el maquillaje de Tia. No podía casarse en ese estado. ¿Habría un anillo para ella? Soi no había mencionado nada de eso, pero seguramente habría pensado en ello. La peli azul siempre consideraba todos los detalles.

Yoruichi oyó que se abría la puerta, miró a través del espejo a Soi Fong. Luego su hermana apareció detrás de la peli azul, con los dedos en su brazo-¡Fuera de aquí!– Dijo casi con vehemencia- ¡Soi! ¡No la puedes ver todavía!

En el espejo se cruzaron las miradas de Yoruichi y Soi. Oro y plata; Tia estaba frenética. Yoruichi esperaba ver diversión en los ojos grises de Soi, pero no encontró nada en absoluto. Ella dijo entonces - Tia, sal -su voz era llana y firme-. Déjanos solas

.

Tia abrió la boca -Yo... ¿Yoruichi?

La morena no se pudo mover. Vio cómo Soi Fong se daba la vuelta hacia su hermana y no hubo palabras, pero al momento Tia retrocedió cerrando la puerta. La morena oyó el ruido del maquillaje al ponerlo en la mesa. Tomó el vaso nuevamente.

¿Para qué me has mandado llamar? ¿Pasa algo malo? – Pregunto Soi Fong- pones a tu hermana histérica- se quejo.

Tenemos que cancelar esta boda -respondió Yoruichi, dirigiéndose al espejo. Allí, en el espejo, estaba la Soi Fong a la que ella conocía, la fría y calculadora mujer de negocios.

Soi ya no era esa mujer que le había dicho con gran pasión que la deseaba con su voz cargada de lujuria. En esa cama al otro lado del corredor, hubo calor y deseo, pero la peli azul parecía que lo podría olvidar todo eso muy fácilmente. Yoruichi la miró fijamente en el espejo y supo que de ahora en adelante esa mujer que gobernaría todos y cada uno los momentos difíciles de su vida, si permitía que la obligara a casarse -No puedo casarme contigo, Soi -su voz sonó más firme, con un poco más seguridad.

Lo prometiste- dijo la peli azul con seriedad.

No es un contrato de negocios, Soi Fong- explico - porque no entiendes que es mi vida.

Soi metió una mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Era palpable que sentía enfada, pero como siempre lo tenía todo firmemente bajo control. La peli azul entonces preguntó fríamente -¿Qué es lo que te ha hecho cambiar de postura?

Extrañamente Nell lo había hecho, saltando en la cama, hablando de los bebés que tendrían, en ese instante Yoruichi se imaginó a sí misma con un niño en sus brazos, dichosa de tener una familia por fin y deseosa del amor que tristemente Soi nunca le daría, que nunca le proclamaría.

Estuviste de acuerdo en casarte conmigo- dijo la peli azul- Estuviste de acuerdo -repitió y sus ojos le recordaron a la morena la forma en que la había convencido.

Sí -dijo la morena - estuve de acuerdo; pero aun así no puedo hacerlo.

Estás preciosa con ese vestido- soltó de pronto la peli azul.

Yoruichi tembló -¿Te marcharás? Por favor, Soi; ¿y si te suplicara que te fueras?- dijo la morena.

No, Yoruichi todo lo que tengo que hacer para convencerte es atravesar la habitación y tomarte en mis brazos- dijo Soi con total seguridad. Yoruichi sintió la rudeza de su voz, tanto como si la hubiera abofeteado. Sus dedos apretaron el vaso con más fuerza -¿No crees que puedo persuadirte? – le pregunto la peli azul con un dejo de petulancia.

La morena abrió sus ojos dorados, levantando la barbilla ligeramente, esforzándose por controlar el miedo -Las dos sabemos que podrías; pero eso no afecta a mi decisión. Por más que trates de hacer o decir, no cambiaré mi postura de no casarme contigo Soi Fong.

Yoruichi escucho el sonido de la cerradura de la puerta de la habitación al cerrarse con llave; Soi la aislaba del mundo exterior y la separaba de todos. La morena sintió como si algo la carcomiera por dentro y se puso de pie lentamente, aun con el vaso en la mano, empujando la silla hacia atrás con la mano libre, mirándola fijamente con esos ojos como el sol a través del espejo -Nos casaremos dentro de una hora. Tal vez recuerdes haber prometido que te casarías conmigo. ¡Recuerda, Yoruichi! – Soi se movió de la puerta y dio pasos hacia ella su voz se hizo más intensa-¡Estoy más que deseosa de refrescar tu memoria! – dijo con total convicción la peli azul.

Yoruichi respiraba vacilante; entonces, la furia llegó tan de repente, que se sintió mareada. Oyó su propia voz, áspera y más fuerte de lo que habría esperado.- ¡Estoy harta de que me manipules! -Veía el rostro de Soi Fong en el espejo, acercándose cada vez más, hasta el punto de que la podía tocar en cualquier momento.- ¡No! ¡No me toques! - Ella se movió, pero la peli azul le siguió.- ¡Eres una maldita manipuladora! ¿Me oyes? ¡Estoy harta de esto! No tratarías a un oponente de negocios de esta forma; entonces, ¿por qué demonios lo haces conmigo? - Soi se detuvo un poco desconcertada pero no dijo nada. Yoruichi respiraba aceleradamente, con una aspereza que alimentaba su furia. -¿Me has oído, Soi Fong?

Creo que podría oírte todo el pueblo Yoruichi- dijo la peli azul con sequedad.

¡Bien! - Yoruichi se alejó de la peli azul, observando el vaso de zumo que se había volcado sobre el vestido-. Porque parece que tengo serios problemas a la hora de hacerme oír por ti, ¿verdad? – La morena vio el líquido que quedaba a punto de derramarse otra vez -¡Te he dicho mil veces que no me casaré contigo! -Yoruichi se volvió. Soi no se había movido ni un centímetro, la observaba como si fuera un ser de otro mundo; pero eso ya no importaba. Yoruichi gritó -¿Acaso no sabes aceptar una negativa? ¿Es que tu egoísta madre te dejó su sello, Soi? ¿Enseñándote a exigir lo que quisieras, sin importar lo que sintieran los demás? -se alejó más, hacia la ventana, para luego seguir gritando-: No te importa la táctica que sea, con tal de conseguir lo que quieres, ¿no es así? ¡Maldita seas! Y yo antes te creía una persona honorable... y siempre confié en ti.

¡Yoruichi, basta ya! -le dijo Soi bruscamente y aunque la morena la escuchó, no le importó.

¿Y qué es lo que quieres obtener?- pregunto la morena- ¿Una vida de manipulación? ¿Para eso pensaste que querías casarte conmigo? -Yoruichi se detuvo, temblando de la cabeza a los pies -¿No vas a decir nada en absoluto? -preguntó, con voz también temblorosa.

¿Por qué debería decir algo, Yoruichi? – Respondió Soi Fong- Pareces haberlo dicho todo.

Yoruichi sintió que se quedaba sin aire en los pulmones -No quiero casarme contigo -dijo levantando el vaso, porque sintió que era más fácil mirar el vaso que el rostro de fino de Soi-. ¿Piensas que me ataría a alguien que no me puede amar? ¿A una persona que no puede enfadarse y gritarme, porque con ella no existe realmente ningún tipo de verdadera comunicación?- Yoruichi dejó el vaso, dio unos pasos hacia ella y dijo ásperamente -Estás furiosa en este momento... lo noto. ¿Crees que no siento la violencia existente entre nosotros? Siempre sé cuándo estás enojada; pero lo mantienes en tu interior, para más tarde... lo tienes todo calculado, ¿verdad? Sólo se necesita un poco de amistosa manipulación – La morena se sofocó y de repente comenzó a llorar. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás, para luego gritar-: ¿Qué plan tienes ahora, Soi? ¿Vas a volver a usar el sexo otra vez? ¿0 tienes otra nueva forma de asegurarte de qué me ate a ti...? ¡Aléjate de mí!..

Las manos de Soi Fong estaban en los hombros de la morena, comenzó a zarandearla con cuidado si se podía decir en eso en ese tenso momento-¡Maldición, para, Yoruichi, detente!- le dijo con un tono molesto.

Ella lanzó un gemido ahogado, mirándola fijamente. Esta vez Soi mostraba furia en sus ojos y en su rostro, pero luego ese enojo se esfumó así como había venido, cuando le dijo monótonamente -Estás histérica, debes calmarte.

Ella se revolvió en sus brazos -Si yo estoy así, entonces es por tu culpa. Y suéltame, Soi.

La peli azul soltó y la morena se alejó más -Eres tonta, Yoruichi- soltó Soi -Yo te habría dado lo que quisieras.

La morena rió; Soi tenía razón...quizá ya estaba histérica -¿Cualquier cosa, Soi? Cualquier cosa menos amor. Déjame sola.- termino diciendo suavemente. Soi Fong se acercó a la morena, parando cuando ella dio un paso hacia atrás -Déjame sola -repitió.

El rostro de Soi estaba pálido, sus ojos grises brillaban -Está bien, te dejaré sola -acercó una mano hacia ella, pero no la tocó porque la detuvo en el aire y luego de un momento de silencio, dijo-. Me iré como quieres, pero puedo asegurarte que estaré en todos tus sueños – La morena se estremeció, sabiendo que era verdad. Su voz se convirtió en un susurro-. Si alguna vez permites que te toque otra persona, no habrá nada en tu corazón porque no sentirás nada. Yo seré tu necesidad porque no habrá nadie más en tu corazón y cualquier otra persona no te dejará nada más que vacío por dentro.

Yoruichi trató de tragarse sus lágrimas, que después de tanto contenerlas llenaban sus ojos, convirtiendo a Soi en una mancha de color. Ella murmuró con dolor-¿Se trata de una maldición?

Llámalo como quieras- dijo Soi con tono gélido. Yoruichi estaba paralizada, mirando fijamente los colores con los ojos muy abiertos. Los colores se nublaban y cambiaban; entonces oyó que la puerta se abría, y luego su voz -Esta vez, Yoruichi, no volveré - tal vez fuera cierto, porque dijo-: No te molestes en conseguirme un taxi... he aprendido suficiente español de ti. Adiós, Yoruichi Shihōin.

Los dedos de Yoruichi debieron de soltar el vaso, porque lo oyó caer, y luego romperse en el piso. Oyó los pasos apresurados de Soi Fong bajando las escaleras. Abajo sonaron voces... la de Tia, la de Grimjow. Parecían enojados, preocupados. Ni una palabra de Soi Fong. El único sonido que hizo fue al cerrar de golpe la puerta de la calle. Yoruichi miraba fijamente el vaso roto a sus pies. Oyó a su hermana subir las escaleras y entrar en la habitación. Al final todo había terminado muy dramáticamente.

¡Tonta! -le gritó Tia. Yoruichi la observaba, pero no podía entender lo que decía-. Les podíamos oír gritando desde abajo. Tú quieres a esa mujer... ¿por qué has hecho esto? ¿Por qué la has alejado de ti...? ¡Carajo, Yoruichi, eres una tonta! Tia gritó algo acerca del vaso.

Yoruichi dijo torpemente -No importa, Soi no me ama.

Su hermana lanzó una exclamación de disgusto.- ¿Crees que Soi Fong se quería casar por tu dinero? Yoruichi... – suspiro y luego al ver que su hermana se movía- ¡cuidado con ese vaso! – Exclamó al ver los cristales esparcidos- ¡Vamos! Si vas por ella todavía la puedes alcanzar antes de que llegue al pueblo. - Yoruichi al instante agitó la cabeza negando vehementemente. Todo había terminado y finalmente, Soi Fong se había marchado.

Al día siguiente Yoruichi tomó el autobús de Los Santos a Tijuana. Grimjow le había dicho que era una forma estúpida de viajar para ella, muy incómoda y con mucho polvo, cuando había vuelos que salían de La Paz, varias veces al día. En ese entonces Yoruichi había preguntado -¿Sabes qué vuelo iba a tomar Soi Fong rumbo al norte?

No- había respondido su cuñado.

Entonces, tomaré un autobús- había dicho la morena- No dejaré que la suerte la posibilidad de encontrármela en el aeropuerto.

Alguna vez, hace mucho tiempo Soi Fong le había dicho que una de las cosas que más le gustaban de ella era su tranquilidad; la forma en que permanecía siempre razonando y analizando las situaciones. Ahora todo eso era para reírse, pero extrañamente ella ya no reía. Tampoco su hermana ni su cuñado. Tia se comportaba como si estuviera enojada con Yoruichi, por no haber permitido que Soi Fong pasara a formar parte de la familia y Nell pensaba igual. Las dos pensaban que Yoruichi había sido estúpida al decirle a Soi que no se iba a casar con ella y que finalmente se fuera.

Grimjow y Yushiro fueron los únicos que no lanzaron a la morena miradas de desaprobación. Tampoco le preguntaban nada; pero Yushiro insistía en que Soi Fong regresaría pronto, porque le había prometido llevarlo a pasear a la playa y que jugaría con él.

En cuanto a Grimjow, cualquier cosa que pensara del comportamiento de Yoruichi, ella le agradecía que se lo guardara. Su cuñado la llevó a la estación de autobuses. El autobús llegó con retraso, por lo que esperaron fuera, a unos metros de un grupo de pasajeros mexicanos – Llama, para saber a dónde has decidido ir finalmente.

Sí -ella tocó su hombro- por ahora sólo quiero estar sola por un tiempo. Recoger mi coche en el aeropuerto de San Diego y luego... -ella había conducido todo el camino hacia el sur de Estados Unidos, sintiendo la necesidad de ir tan lejos como pudiera, para que Soi Fong no pudiera seguirle el rastro. Había conducido hasta quedar exhausta, para luego tomar un avión a México. Ahora el regreso sería peor. La morena se sacudió el dolor del vacío que sentía y dijo-: Ir a... Los Ángeles, tal vez. Nunca he estado allí; sólo en un cambio de avión, en el aeropuerto – suspiro al recordarlo hacía dos años de eso; había sido en un vuelo de Vancouver a Londres vía Los Ángeles. Había quedado en verse con la peli azul en el aeropuerto de Londres; Soi Fong la tomó del brazo y la llevó hacia la limusina, poniéndola al tanto de su último negocio.

Grimjow resopló-¡Los Ángeles! ¿Vas a ir a Disneylandia, y a los estudios? No me parece muy apropiado para ti.

¿Estás enojado conmigo tú también? -preguntó Yoruichi, haciendo una mueca-. Sé que Tia me cree una tonta.

Ella sólo quiere verte feliz Yoruichi – le explico Grimjow y puso su mano en el hombro de la morena- Creme, todos lo queremos, así que tómate el tiempo que necesites. En Los Ángeles... o donde sea. Mándanos un e-mail para que no estemos preocupados. Estaremos aquí otras dos semanas, y si no sabemos de ti, tendrás que vértelas con la ira de tu hermana de nuevo.

Asombrosamente, Yoruichi se durmió después de que el autobús dejó Los Santos, y despertó una hora después, cuando se detuvo en la cima de una montaña desértica, para que el chófer le pusiera agua al radiador. La mujer que se sentaba al lado de la morena le empezó a hablar acerca de su familia, que vivía en Ensenada. Yoruichi alternó escuchar y dormir durante el resto del viaje hacia el norte. Se sentía agotada, como si no hubiera dormido en tres semanas. En Tijuana, tomó un autobús a la frontera para luego cruzar a pie a los Estados Unidos, con sólo una pequeña bolsa como maleta. Paró un tranvía al aeropuerto de San Diego, en donde hacía más tres semanas que había dejado su coche. Llamó un taxi y le llevó unos pocos minutos llegar adonde estaba su coche.

En ese momento descubrió que no tenía dólares en su poder, pero, al igual que la mujer de la tienda de tejidos en México, el taxista estuvo complacido de recibir su tarjeta de crédito. En menos de media hora, Yoruichi estaba en la cama de un hotel con aire acondicionado, durmiendo nuevamente. Dos días después, la morena condujo hacia el norte de Los Ángeles. Grimjow tenía razón... Disneylandia y los Estudios Universal no tenían ningún atractivo para ella. Entonces fue de compras.

Compró ropa: pantalones, camisas de algodón y zapatillas para hacer ejercicio. Pagó todo con su tarjeta de crédito. Uno de esos días tendría que comprobar el estado de su cuenta y cuánto tiempo podría estar de vacaciones, antes de buscar otro trabajo, en este punto ella se pregunto- ¿Le facilitaría Soi Fong referencias de trabajo?

Se vistió con ropa nueva. Trataba de tener una imagen alejada de la que solía tener en Vancouver, así que se puso el tipo de ropa que no usaría para trabajar. Nunca había visto a ninguna de las mujeres de Soi Fong con ese tipo de ropa: prendas informales y nada sofisticadas. Siguió la carretera interestatal hacia el norte, llegando a San Francisco y desde allí les envió un mail a Tia y Grimjow, diciéndoles que había decidido explorar la carretera costera desde San Francisco. Recorrería toda la zona, aprendería de esa parte del mundo, tomaría unas verdaderas vacaciones. No tenía obligaciones, ni deudas. Con el tiempo, el optimismo y el buen ánimo derretirían el hielo que ahora tenía en el corazón.

Telefoneó a Soi Fong desde la ciudad de Crescent. Ese día era domingo por la mañana, y no había ninguna duda de que estaría en su casa. Llamó a su apartamento, esperó y cuando estaba a punto de colgar, oyó que le contestaban. Fue una mujer quien contestó y Yoruichi colgó en el acto.

Tomó su bolsa y caminó fuera del hotel; cruzó la calle y se dirigió hacia la playa de Crescent. Podía ser que hubiera marcado un número equivocado o que simplemente Soi Fong tenía una mujer en su apartamento. Yoruichi no supo qué había pasado en realidad, pero no se sentía con ánimos para volver a llamar, para averiguar... para pensar en ello más tiempo del que sería sano hacerlo.


	10. Chapter 10

Espero este capitulo sea de su agrado...

saludos a todos.

* * *

 **Capitulo 10**

Soi Fong había llegado el día de ayer desde México después de todo el desastre ocurrió en lo que pensó sería un buen termino de los problemas en que se había metido desde la boda de Byakuya y Rangiku.

Había estado más de dos semanas en México, más específicamente en Los santos en la casa de playa de la hermana de Yoruichi. Después de esa noche en el apartamento de Yoruichi y al no encontrarla a su lado al despertar Soi Fong se dio cuenta que había cometido un grave error y lo que debía hacer es remediarlo fuera como fuera.

Ese domingo había esperado que Yoruichi regresara a su apartamento y no había sido así, en ese entonces ella volvió al suyo y espero a llegar al trabajo el día lunes ya que era obvio que Yoruichi llegaría a trabajar. Sorpresivamente para la peli azul no había sucedido de esa manera y llego a la conclusión que debía buscar a la morena y traerla de vuelta antes que decidiera irse para siempre. En ese punto supo que ella misma debía ser la única en ir por la morena personalmente.

Por lo que preparo todo para dejar la oficina un par de días, eso pensaba que sería el tiempo que tardaría en traer a la morena y como no podía preguntarle a nadie sobre su paradero volvió al apartamento de Shihōin y pidió al guardia que le abriese el lugar, fue ahí donde había encontrado el lugar donde Shihōin se escondía, ella rápidamente armo todo el viaje para traerla de regreso. Su plan original era tardar nada más de dos o tres días, pero extrañamente eso no fue así, por la testarudez de la morena ella se había quedado un total de 12 días.

Cuando al fin creía que todo se había encausado a algo mejor y que ya no había porque preocuparse, pues había conseguido su cometido, Yoruichi exploto sorpresivamente contra ella y en ese instante, la saco de su burbuja y zona de confort. La peli azul había regresado decepcionada y a su vez molesta al no entender por completo todo lo sucedido ese día para que todo se fuera al traste, aun así una parte de ella comprendía que tenía una parte de la culpa de que todo estuviese jodido y que la morena no iba a regresar con ella al trabajo y mucho menos a su vida.

El día que regreso la peli azul llego a su apartamento y escucho los mensajes de su grabadora, con disgusto lo único que pensó era en calmar su ira y decepción con alcohol, así lo había hecho. El día Domingo no conto con que una visita llegara a la puerta de su apartamento, primero fue el sonido fuerte atravesando el silencio en el apartamento, que la saco de su sueño y despertó su resaca, al instante miro a su alrededor y gimió al ver que se encontraba en su lujoso apartamento, con la misma ropa puesta…con lo que había dicho seria su traje de bodas.

No le quedo tiempo de regodearse en su miseria pues el sonido del timbre volvió para sacarla de su cama, con pasos torpes pensaba que mataría a la persona que estuviese detrás de la puerta de entrada, pero cuando abrió la puerta hubo un momento de incredulidad y confusión al ver quiénes eran su visita.

Un serio Byakuya Kuchiki y una exasperada Rangiku Matsumoto estaban en su puerta, cuando ella abrió. Fue una sorpresa que no esperaba en ese preciso momento, parpadeo un par de veces- si- escucho la voz de Rangiku -somos nosotros- aclaro- apestas a alcohol- señalo la pelirroja- tuviste fiesta anoche- cuestiono.

Soi puso los ojos- no- respondió, pero extrañamente no les dejaba pasar.

Amor- dijo suavemente Byakuya- quizá Soi no está en condiciones de tener visitas este día.

Rangiku frunció el ceño- acaso tienes alguna mujer contigo- cuestiono a la peli azul.

Soi frunció el ceño- ¡por supuesto que no!- respondió.

La peli azul iba a decir algo pero al instante Rangiku empujo la puerta abriéndola de par en par y pasando de la peli azul, entro al apartamento como Juan por su casa- entonces no veo razón para no charlar un momento.

Soi puso los ojos y suspiro, Byakuya paso junto a ella dirigiéndole una mirada de disculpa y la peli azul supo que todo se pondría peor, cerró la puerta al instante- desean algo de beber - pregunto.

¿Acaso quedo algo?- pregunto Matsumoto con sarcasmo- parece que te lo has bebido todo- dijo mirando todo alrededor y Kuchiki rio levemente su esposa era una cosa especial.

La peli azul carraspeo- hay té- dijo suavemente y fue hacia la cocina mientras la pelirroja parecía inspeccionar su apartamento y Byakuya le hacía señas de que se comportara, a Soi no le importaba en absoluto su comportamiento pues la pelirroja siempre había sido así con ella - ¿Cuándo regresaron?- pregunto en alto pues estaba en la cocina y empezaba a servir el té en las dos tazas, era una suerte que ayer por la noche había puesto la cafetera para calentar agua y aun estaba caliente.

El viernes- contesto con voz fuerte Byakuya.

Luego de un momento la peli azul venia con una charola y dos tazas de té- acá están.

Te llame a la oficina- dijo Rangiku luego de dar un sorbo al té.- extrañamente Nanao no pudo darme algún numero donde localizarte.

No he estado en Canadá- dijo Soi.

Eso es obvio- sonrió con picardía – se que no has estado aquí- dijo la pelirroja y Soi pareció tensarte un poco - te ves un poco bronceada- señalo- acaso has ido a algún lugar paradisiaco con alguna chica.

Soi bajo la vista- no – respondió con seriedad.

Byakuya miro a su amiga y luego a su esposa- Rangiku, creo que Soi ya esta grande y puede cuidarse sola.

Rangiku miro a su esposo y le regalo una sonrisa- bueno, no seguiré andando por las ramas- dijo al instante- que paso con Yoruichi Shihōin- cuestiono de una vez.

Soi palideció un poco, no podía ser que Rangiku supiera ya- que paso de que- repitió con calma y dudosa de cómo responder.

Rangiku puso los ojos- como que con que, Yoruichi y ese sujeto en la boda, te dije cuando bailábamos- explico la pelirroja- que si no hacías algo al respecto te ibas a arrepentir.

Soi se puso muy seria- lo recuerdo- bufo molesta- todo es por tu culpa- soltó de pronto, dejando a Byakuya y a Rangiku sorprendidos y confusos- si no te hubiese escuchado- se quejo la peli azul.

Sucedió algo- pregunto Byakuya un poco curioso, en ese instante Soi sintió que había hablado demás y que ellos no sabían nada de lo que ella y Yoruichi habían pasado en los días anteriores.

Acaso dejaste que Yoruichi se fuera con ese tipo- reclamo la pelirroja.

Soi frunció el ceño- por supuesto que no, acaso piensas que soy tan estúpida para permitir que eso pasara.

No lo sé- respondió la pelirroja- todavía lo estoy debatiendo- dijo con una sonrisa autosuficiente, mientras Byakuya contenía su risa- pero entonces que tontería hiciste de la cual yo tenga que ver- pregunto muy sabiamente, la peli azul suspiro y Rangiku pudo notar el abatimiento en los ojos grises de su amiga y la forma en que apretaba su puño derecho.

Hubo un momento de silencio, Soi no quería contar su desdicha y sabía que Rangiku le reclamaría su estupidez y aunque era consciente que se lo merecía no quería escuchar más reclamos, porque suficiente había tenido con la histeria de Yoruichi. Además ellos acababan de regresar de su luna de miel y lo que menos que quería era agriarles su regreso feliz.

Cuando Kuchiki vio que Soi no iba a decir nada el trato de buscar un tema más neutral del cual charlar- que tal van las cosas con el trato de Berlín- cuestiono.

Rangiku le lanzo una mirada a su esposo porque sabía lo que intentaba, pero no conto con la respuesta que dio Soi Fong- el trato con Berlín, se encuentra igual a cuando te fuiste- respondió.

Byakuya enarco una de sus cejas- Yoruichi y tu no han trabajo en eso- cuestiono, una simple pregunta que era más que coherente pero fue como un trago amargo para la peli azul y Rangiku supo que algo extraño había pasado entre ellas.

Soi bajo sus hombros en derrota, no había caso de seguir ocultando algo que sabrían tarde o temprano, por lo tanto lo soltó así no mas- Yoruichi ya no trabaja en el consorcio, ella renuncio.

Rangiku parpadeo un par de veces, Byakuya detuvo la taza de té a medio camino ante la sorpresa- estas de broma, verdad- soltó Rangiku.

Me ves riendo- respondió la peli azul sarcástica.

Pero porque- pregunto la pelirroja y miro a su amiga- La dejaste ir así nomas, acaso no hiciste nada para evitarlo.

Tú qué crees- respondió la peli azul con amargura- claro que lo hice, fue por ella y lo intente con todas mis fuerzas, pero ella….

Byakuya miro a Soi, luego a su esposa y esta suavizo su mirada, entonces Byakuya hablo - Soi, tú más que nadie sabe cómo convencer a las personas, llevas haciendo eso por años.

Rangiku miro molesta a su esposo- Byakuya, Yoruichi no es un inmueble o un edificio para negociar- regaño- no creo que Soi sea tan estúpida como para pensar eso.

La peli azul miro hacia otro lado, podía sentir como la pelirroja le miraba molesta- sé que me equivoque.

Oh, mierda- soltó Matsumoto- no me digas que le ofreciste un trato estúpido, un lugar en el consejo o la deslumbraste con dinero- Soi pareció hacerse más pequeña de lo que era y Byakuya negó con su cabeza en desaprobación.

Yo, solo quería que las cosas se arreglaran y volviese conmigo al trabajo- dijo la peli azul- pero ella se puso necia diciendo que su precio era uno que yo no podía pagar.

Rangiku entrecerró sus ojos- y tú creíste que eso era un reto- Soi se encogió de hombros- por Dios Soi, ella te conoce desde hace cinco años, crees que no conoce tus mañas, seguro que nada de eso que ofreciste le importo.

Soi suspiro- me di cuenta- dijo con una mueca- entonces le pedí un punto de partida.

Cual fue- pregunto Kuchiki curioso.

Soi suspiro- me dijo que quería todo lo que no podía tener trabajando conmigo.

Y eso que es- pregunto Kuchiki y su esposa puso los ojos.

Es obvio- soltó exasperada- una pareja, hijos y un hogar- señalo la pelirroja- te advertí Soi que Yoruichi llegaría a este punto, si ella aun no tiene todo eso es porque tú te has encargado de espantarle a cada prospecto que ha tenido.

Cualquiera que se rinde tan fácilmente, no se merece ni una oportunidad - señalo la peli azul.

Pero tú ni lo has intentado- señalo Rangiku- eres tan egoísta que al final, no comes ni dejas comer.

Lo hice, intente- soltó- estos últimos días hice mucho más de lo que cualquiera haya intentado con ella.

La pelirroja guardo silencio y Byakuya abrió sus ojos sorprendido de las palabras de Soi Fong- eso quiere decir que…- pregunto Kuchiki.

Soi suspiro- le dije que me casaría con ella, que tendría su casa con jardín y una familia.

Byakuya casi tira el té de su boca antes esas palabras y Rangiku sonrió- ¿de verdad?- pregunto.

Soi ladeo su rostro- pensé que ya era el tiempo de asentarme y sea como sea Yoruichi es confiable, inteligente – suspiro- ha sido una buena compañera en el trabajo y me conoce bien, al final también debo pensar a quien dejarle todo mi dinero.

¡Qué ofertón! el tuyo- soltó Rangiku- Entonces porque no regreso contigo.

Ella pensó que solo lo hacía por salirme con la mía- dijo suavemente- no quiso casarse.

Es obvio que no iba a querer- dijo suavemente Rangiku.

Byakuya negó con su cabeza- una cosa que he aprendido de Rangiku, es que no puede hacer que una mujer haga algo que ella no quiera.

Ya le diste el finiquito- pregunto Matsumoto y Soi negó con su cabeza- bueno eso es una oportunidad, porque ella debe hacer todo el trámite de retiro, le guste o no deberá regresar y dependerá de ti que se quede o no.- Soi medito en lo que su amiga decía y de pronto el teléfono empezó a sonar, una, dos, tres repiques- porque diablos no contestan- se quejo la pelirroja exasperada, fue al teléfono- hola- respondió y al instante colgaron- vaya- dijo- acaso estas saliendo con alguien Soi- cuestiono.

Como crees- dijo.

Bueno, solo una mujer haría eso- explico la pelirroja - llamar y cuando escuchan a otra persona cuelgan, más si es otra mujer.

Pocas personas tienen el número de mi apartamento- señalo la peli azul.

De todas maneras- dijo la pelirroja- ya no bebas, arréglate y mañana vuelve al trabajo y no planees salir de viaje porque Shihōin puede aparecer de un día a otro.

Soi sonrió levemente- gracias.- dijo suavemente.

Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos- dijo de pronto Kuchiki y su esposa le sonrió para ir con el- ven a cenar esta noche- invito su amigo y luego de eso se retiraron.

* * *

El lunes que Soi Fong volvió al consorcio, empezó con mucho trabajo tratando de ver lo que estaba pendiente, ese día hizo muchas llamadas y salió avante, desde ese día Rangiku Matsumoto le llamaba una vez al día para animarle posiblemente, se había puesto como una mamá gallina con ella y ella lo agradecia.

La semana termino y para su desilusión Yoruichi no había aparecido y tampoco ella había hecho algo por buscarla, quería darle su espacio después de todo quizá eso era lo que la morena necesitaba, antes que el día terminara Nanao entro a su despacho.

Señorita Fong- llamo y la peli azul alzo su vista- hay algo que ha surgido.

Qué cosa- pregunto al instante.

Acaban de llamar del edificio de Yoruichi- empezó la pelinegra Soi se tenso esperando que ella hubiese regresado- el alquiler debe ser cancelado mañana y ella aun está de vacaciones, posiblemente se le ha olvidado pagarlo.

Soi pareció decepcionada- págalo con mi tarjeta- dijo y luego agrego- también contrata a una persona para que vaya a su apartamento todos los días a limpiar.

Nanao sonrió levemente- lo hare inmediatamente- salió de la oficina, inexplicablemente la peli azul se sintió satisfecha de eso, así paso una semana y nada Yoruichi Shihōin.

* * *

Soi Fong llego el día lunes al trabajo y su ánimo había decaído un poco, sabía que no podía esperar para siempre a Yoruichi, pues el trabajo estaba apilándose y ella extrañamente no tenía ánimo de hacerlo todo, salió de su oficina y fue con Nanao- podrías decirle a Hanatarō Yamada de contabilidad é Hipotecas que venga a mi oficina.

Nanao lo hizo al instante y después de unos minutos el sujeto en cuestión entraba al despacho de la pelinegra, después de unos minutos Hanatarō empezaba a instalarse en la oficina que era de Yoruichi Shihōin, como si hubiese algo de brujería en todo el teléfono empezó a sonar en ese instante- Consorcio Fong, buenos días- saludo Nanao.

Nanao, es Rangiku- dijo alegremente- ¿qué hay de nuevo, Soi está por ahí? – dos simples preguntas que fueron respondidas por la pelinegra con amabilidad, cuando le pregunto a la Sra. Kuchiki si deseaba hablar con su jefa, ella al instante le dijo que mejor llegaría a visitarla pero que no le dijera pues quería darle una sorpresa.

Media hora más tarde Rangiku Matsumoto ó como desde hace un mes le llamaban. La señora Rangiku de Kuchiki entraba con paso rápido en el decimosexto piso del consorcio Fong, llego hasta la recepción y cuando Nanao le vio sonrió- ahorita está libre, su nuevo ayudante acaba de salir.

Nuevo ayudante- cuestiono y luego sonrió- no me anuncies Nanao, quiero sorprenderla y no le pases llamadas.- Nanao asintió y suspiro, mientras la pelirroja invadía la amplia oficina de su amiga.

* * *

Después de dos minutos tomaba asiento en una silla frente a Soi Fong- que sorpresa- le había dicho y la pelirroja saludo muy efusivamente para incomodidad de la peli azul.

Entonces que noticias hay- pregunto la pelirroja.

Soi se encogió de hombros- aun nada- dijo seria.

Por eso has contratado a un nuevo ayudante- cuestiono- acaso te estás dando por vencida.

Soi suspiro- necesito tener alguien que haga el trabajo que queda rezagado, no es que me dé por vencida- suspiro- aunque realmente estoy perdiendo las esperanzas, no sé si ella volverá.

Rangiku suspiro- no sé porque dejaste que todo llegara hasta este punto Soi, porque no la busca nuevamente.

Soi se giro hacia la ventada amplia de sus despacho- Yoruichi es especial- soltó de pronto- fui una tonta, si yo no…

Rangiku frunció el ceño- si tu no que… ¿Paso algo más?- cuestiono la pelirroja y lo vio ese maldito sonrojo en el rostro de la peli azul que la delataba cada que se llevaba a alguien a la cama, la realización llego a Rangiku- Te acostaste con ella- acuso- ¡Maldita seas Soi!- la pelirroja dio un grito ahogado- ese día de la boda.

Soi se tiro en su silla- ese maldito- soltó- tuviste razón al advertirme, ese idiota quería llevársela a la cama, pero fui mas lista y no lo permití, pero estaba tan celosa y luego ella...yo…perdí el control.

Rangiku soltó un largo suspiro- te lo advertí hace ya mucho tiempo Soi, desde esa primera vez que me contaste la impresión que te llevaste de ella, jamás te había visto reaccionar así cuando conocías a alguna mujer.

Te dije que me impresiono su inteligencia y astucia- aclaro- por eso la quería trabajando para mí.

En un principio- señalo la pelirroja- pero luego de dos años- alzo sus cejas- te diste cuenta que ella era más que cerebro y astucia, siempre te dije que dejaras esos tontos romances de una noche con chicas voluptuosas, es cierto que la mayoría eran muy bonitas- acepto Rangiku- pero te aburrías de ellas por ser huecas y sin sustancia- la peli azul puso los ojos- recuerdo aquella fiesta en casa de Byakuya, Shūhei casi al final de la fiesta te pregunto si podía invitarla a salir.

Lo hizo solo porque tú no le hiciste caso- acuso la peli azul.

Aun así hasta ese día no te habías dado cuenta hasta ese momento que Yoruichi era más que tu mano derecha, porque debajo de toda esa seriedad, de esos trajes sastres monótonos de oficinista color negro, se ocultaba un cuerpo espectacular, de toda una mujer.- Soi guardaba silencio y la pelirroja prosiguió- porque ciertamente Yoruichi tiene unas caderas y un trasero- Soi se sonrojo al momento, ella más que nadie lo sabia- sus senos son del tamaño que siempre han sido de tu agrado- su sonrojo aumentaba- pero claro tu preferías buscar afuera algo que tenias en tus propias narices, seguro te sentiste aliviada cuando Shūhei no salió con ella, pero no contabas con que otros también la notarían.

Idiotas pusilánimes que no supieron como conquistarla- soltó la peli azul.

Rangiku rio levemente- no solo fue por eso, fuiste tú- acuso la pelirroja- crees que no supe tu estrategia, cuando aparecía alguien en el panorama la llenabas de trabajo y la acaparabas tanto que sus citas veían en su trabajo un fuerte rival, ciertamente eso te funciono todo estos dos últimos años, hasta hace 3 meses- Soi tenso su mandíbula molesta- cuando Kisuke Urahara apareció- Rangiku sonrió divertida - no sé cómo diablos le hacías para darte cuenta cuando ella tenía un pretendiente, pero extrañamente ese- pensó un momento- como dijiste para referirte a él.

Soi puso los ojos- Ratón de laboratorio- dijo con desprecio.

Si, el ratón de laboratorio- sonrió- bueno este sujeto logro pasar el record de un mes saliendo con Yoruichi, creo que eso fue lo que dijiste preocupada de que Shihōin no fuera a cometer un error- dijo enfatizando la última palabra- de caer enamorada por un aprovechado y un idiota- hubo un breve silencio, Soi no decía mucho-el caso es que este sujeto hizo muy bien en esperar y ser paciente al ritmo de trabajo de Yoruichi, fue comprensivo y claro era obvio que quería su recompensa y una boda sea como sea creo que suele desatar esos deseos locos de irse a la cama con alguien- suspiro- tú te fuiste a la cama con ella, pero al final que salió mal- pregunto.

Irnos a la cama, fue un grave error- dijo la peli azul y Rangiku le lanzo una mirada molesta- no me veas así porque es verdad.

Acaso Yoruichi ha dicho eso- pregunto.

Algo así- dijo la peli azul con dudas- aun así desde ese día salió huyendo.

Y fuiste tras ella y hoy estamos aquí discutiendo todo el asunto- dijo la pelirroja- quizá solo se asusto sea como sea tu eres su jefa y ella tu empleada, pero solo fue una noche y hablando se arreglan las cosas- dijo pero a este punto la peli azul se había dado vuelta hacia la enorme ventana y no le miraba, aunque pudo ver sus oreja...Teñidas de escarlata otra vez- Carajo, no me digas que volviste acostarte con ella.

Soi Fong suspiro- yo… quería que aceptara casarse conmigo.

Rangiku se puso de pie y fue tras la peli azul, palmeo su brazo- usaste el sexo para convencerla- pregunto sin dejar de golpearla- eres….

Aun así no funciono- replico la peli azul- deteniendo las manos de la pelirroja con las suyas, Rangiku miraba absorta a su amiga pues la tenía a muy escasos metros.

Hay algo más ¿verdad?- pregunto y se soltó de la peli azul.

Los ojos grises de Soi Fon se cristalizaron levemente pero la peli azul rápidamente tomo control de lo que sentía- ella me pregunto si la amaba.

Oh, mierda- soltó la pelirroja y guardo silencio, no hacía falta más explicaciones conocía a Soi y su lema de que el amor no era para ella, que hacia débil a las personas y que solo traía problemas, aunque la muy cabezota tenía todos los signos y señales que estaba cacheteando las bancas por Yoruichi Shihōin nunca iba aceptar que se había enamorado- porque no le dices lo que ella quiere escuchar.

Soi la fulmino con la mirada- no le mentiría de esa manera- Rangiku puso los ojos, ahí estaba lo que ella había pensado anteriormente, su amiga era una cabezota.

Suspiro, Rangiku pensó que debía buscar otro camino- está bien no le digas esa gran mentira- dijo casi dramáticamente- pero puedes hacer algo mejor- sugirió y Soi entrecerró los ojos.

Qué cosa- pregunto cuidadosamente.

Demuéstraselo- soltó de repente y sonrió- muéstrale con tus acciones que la quieres junto a ti, pero sobre todo que quieres que ella desee y quiera estar a tu lado.

Soi se mostro confundida- pero como hago eso- cuestiono.

Rangiku puso los ojos y fue a la silla por su cartera- No quieres también que te diga como debes darle placer en la cama.- pregunto sarcástica y Soi pareció molestarle el comentario- yo no conozco muy bien a Yoruichi para decirte como hacer algo tan...personal, nunca me permitiste confraternizar con ella.

No es que no quería que fraternizaras, solo deseaba evitar que tu metieras ideas que no son, además no tienes que ser tan pesada- recrimino la peli azul- se supone has venido a charlar de esto y que eres mi amiga.

¿Y tú?- dijo- no que eres una gran negociadora que sabe como encantar a sus contrapartes., yo que tú me pondría viva, porque si Yoruichi regresa y no ve nada claro quizá vaya donde el científico ese Urahara- fue a la puerta y la abrió- cuídate querida.

¡Gata de quinta!- le grito pero la pelirroja ya se había marchado, aun así una cosa era segura ella no iba a dejar que Yoruichi volviese con ese estúpido.

El día siguiente Soi llego a la oficina muy dispuesta a cambiar algunas cosas, le gustara o no Rangiku había sido de mucha ayuda y en toda la noche no hizo más que pensar en ello y de paso poner algunas cosas en orden, lo primero era ese asunto de la fusión con Berlín, por lo que a primera hora de la mañana pidió a Nanao llamar a Berlín para hacer una conferencia en línea que duro casi una hora, luego de eso podía proseguir con todo lo demás, estaba decidida esta vez se iba jugar el todo por el todo con la morena.


	11. Chapter 11

Este es el penultimo capitulo, espero les agrade.

* * *

 **Capitulo 11 **

Soi Fong caminaba frente a la ventana de su despacho, combatiendo los sentimientos de coraje y frustración, era día miércoles y no miraba al hombre que estaba sentado en la silla que en otros tiempos había ocupado Yoruichi. Hanatarō Yamada había sido empleado del Consorcio Fong durante tres años, pero tal como iban las cosas, pintaba a que no duraría mucho.

La mitad del problema era que Yamada estaba aterrorizado con ella, y la peli azul sabía que no hacía nada por cambiar la situación. _«Paciencia_ », se dijo Soi ásperamente, mientras observaba la ciudad. Tenía que tranquilizar al hombre, darle confianza, o regresarlo a contabilidad, porque echarle quizá seria un poco injusto.- ¿Cuándo puedes tener listo el análisis? -le preguntó Soi.

Bien, yo...- Hanatarō se aclaró la garganta-. Tal vez para el viernes por la tarde. Tendré que... quedarme por las noches. Hay demasiado... mucho trabajo.

Soi volvió la cabeza hacia Hanatarō, ese tartamudeo le sacaba de paciencia -Quiero ese informe para el Jueves a más tardar -le dijo la peli azul con voz siniestra.

Pero... – trato de refutar el pobre Yamada.

¿Esperaría demasiado de ese hombre? ¿Estaría castigando a Yamada por no ser Yoruichi Shihōin?- Soi suspiro- Yoruichi le habría dicho exactamente cuánto le llevaría el trabajo y si la peli azul le hubiera metido prisa, la morena le habría explicado con seriedad y casi bruscamente cuánta exactitud podría perder por presionarla; con Yoruichi, ella sabría exactamente...Pero la morena se había ido. ¿En dónde demonios estaba? No estaba en Los Santos, ni en su apartamento. Soi levantó un lápiz de su escritorio, y empezó a hacerlo girar entre sus dedos. - Jueves -Soi cortó de golpe la conversación con una voz que intimidó completamente a Hanatarō. El intercomunicador comenzó a sonar. La peli azul cruzó el despacho en tres zancadas y tiró del receptor para decir-¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa?

El señor Schwartz por la línea tres para usted.- se escucho la voz seria de Nanao- Soi despidió a Hanatarō con un gesto. El analista parecía dudoso, la peli azul entonces le dijo: -¿No sería mejor que se fuera a trabajar de inmediato?- Yamada se escabulló de su despacho. De mal en peor, pero en gran parte era su culpa.

Soi descolgó el teléfono -¿Sí? ¿Fred? ¿Qué pasa?

Señorita Fong, la señorita Yoruichi ha regresado- dijo el sujeto.

Soi dijo algo antes de colgar; ni ella misma estaba muy segura de lo que había dicho. Yoruichi estaba de regreso en Vancouver, la peli azul se acercó a la ventana. Observó la ciudad, pero era a la morena a la que veía. Yoruichi Shihōin, que se había negado a volver con ella; la Yoruichi de voz baja y firme, de movimientos suaves y discretos. La morena recogiendo un montón de papeles apoyada en la silla, cruzando sus largas y esbeltas piernas. ¿Cuántas veces los ojos acerados de Soi habían observando la sensual línea desde el tobillo hasta el dobladillo de su falda, tratando de alejar la fantasía de su mente? Siempre hubo ese borde de excitación y deseo que hacía que Soi Fong aguzara sus sentidos en su presencia. Pero en los últimos meses también hubo fantasías.

Fantasías de Yoruichi transformada en otra mujer, sin barreras... en sus brazos, con su cabeza hacia atrás. La morena gimiendo en su boca...Yoruichi durmiendo en sus brazos, sus largas y suaves pestañas sobre sus mejillas; su respiración, tibia y confiada sobre el pecho pequeño y pálido de ella. ¡Maldita imaginación la suya! ¿No le había dado suficientes problemas todavía? Furiosa, se volvió y miró su despacho tal como era... silencioso, lujoso, estéril, y todo porque la morena ya no estaba allí.

* * *

 ** _Con dolor y escarnio propio, Soi recordó el eco de su voz previniendo a Rangiku Matsumoto que su cortejo acabaría en desastre en su relación con Byakuya Kuchiki. Pero la pelirroja se había reído con aflicción. «Demasiado tarde, Soi. Byakuya está en mi sangre...»_**

 ** _«Ellos serán felices, están enamorados». Ahora era la voz de Yoruichi en aquella maldita limusina. El invierno pasado, Soi había tenido más dificultad para controlar su imaginación y para concentrarse en los negocios. Por una parte había sido por Byakuya y Rangiku, Soi y esos dos eran entrañables amigos. Pero Kuchiki había perdido el control completamente con Rangiku y viceversa. La peli azul había visto a sus amigos derrumbarse en la misma destructiva pasión en la que su propio padre se había sumergido alguna vez. Trató de prevenirlos, pero cuando falló, pensó que todo terminaría en desastre, que ya no había nada que pudiera hacer para salvar a sus amigos._**

 ** _Si Byakuya y Rangiku habían sido incapaces de controlar esos deseos de poseerse el uno al otro, ¿sería posible que lo mismo le sucediera a ella? En ese punto sintió como si sufriera de vértigo y estuviera parada al borde de un rascacielos y mirando hacia abajo. En sus sueños, las ropas de trabajo de Yoruichi cambiaban por unas prendas más suaves y seductoras. En sus fantasías, la morena vestía ropa interior de sedas y encajes, su provocativo cuerpo encendía en Soi una pasión irrefrenable._**

 ** _Pero, repentinamente, Byakuya regreso como ganador, abrazando a una nueva y delicada Rangiku Matsumoto. Y entonces, a Soi Fong se le ocurrió tomar a Yoruichi Shihōin en sus brazos y enterrar su boca en la de ella._**

 ** _Luego en la boda, Byakuya y Rangiku, embelesados el uno con el otro. Cuando Soi Fong bailó con la novia, tuvo la extraña sensación de sentir la marca de Kuchiki en ella. Soi se preguntaba por ese algo que colocaba a una persona en la posición de pedirle a otra que fuese su compañera._**

 ** _Había buscado a Yoruichi entre la multitud que bailaba. Y cuando la encontró, estaba enredada en los brazos de su pareja bailando... en ese momento algo sacudió a la peli azul por dentro. « Está en mi sangre». Soi Fong recordaba la voz de Rangiku; pero ahora era la sangre de ella rabiando y no podía oír nada a su alrededor, sino el rugido en sus oídos mientras se abría paso entre la gente que bailaba._**

 ** _Por primera vez en su vida no tenía un plan fríamente trazado; sólo la determinación de evitar que algo sucediera. La necesidad de tener la certeza que por cualquier medio, de que Yoruichi Shihōin no terminaría la noche en la cama de otro hombre._**

* * *

Yoruichi dejó la maleta en el suelo del pasillo. En su apartamento reinaba un silencio tenebroso. Tomó aire y entró lentamente en la cocina. Debería haber cacharros en el fregadero, porque no había fregado los del desayuno, aquel día en que se arregló apresuradamente para encontrarse con Soi Fong en el aeropuerto; el día de la boda de Kuchiki y Matsumoto.

El fregadero estaba vacío, destellando de limpio. Yoruichi abrió el frigorífico. Después de casi un mes debía tener una apariencia repugnante; pero alguien lo había limpiado y habían quitado los alimentos perecederos. No había una sola mota de polvo en el armario. El lavavajillas estaba vacío. En el pequeño rincón en donde le gustaba desayunar y en donde tenía un teléfono a mano, había una pila ordenada de papeles.

Esos mismos papeles los había esparcido un día antes de marcharse y ahora estaban ordenados. Sólo habían dejado intactos los papeles del boletín informativo de la junta directiva. Se quedó mirando una nota clavada con chinchetas en una pizarra de corcho que tenía en la pared. Allí estaba escrito el teléfono del hotel de Berlín en donde la peli azul se había hospedado. Debajo del número estaban las palabras en alemán que ella debía usar para preguntar por Soi, porque la morena casi no sabía alemán.

Se quitó la chaqueta y arrugó la nota y cuando se disponía a tirarla a la papelera, descubrió que alguien la había vaciado. Soi Fong debió arreglarlo todo, con su habitual eficiencia para delegar trabajos. No había periódicos en la puerta. Había una carta en su buzón anunciando que su correspondencia había sido retenida en la oficina de correos.

El portero la había saludado hacía sólo unos momentos, diciéndole que esperaba que hubiera pasado unas buenas vacaciones y alabando su bronceado. Alguien había limpiado el apartamento. Y aunque llevaba muchos días de retraso en el pago del alquiler sus cosas seguían ahí, quizá Soi habría pensado en eso también. Encontró su agenda personal en el suelo y abierta en la hoja en donde tenía escrita la dirección de la casa de la playa. Había una hoja doblada en esa página y Yoruichi la desdobló. Se trataba de una nota de su hermana Tia, que había olvidado y que tenía como encabezamiento _«Los Santos»_. Una pista fácil para la peli azul. Cerró la agenda, pensativa.

En la sala, la mesa del café estaba prácticamente pulida; la alfombra, aspirada. Luego, encendió el estéreo y había un disco puesto; las mismas notas de Brahms que le había puesto a Soi Fong hacía un mes.

El baño estaba inmaculado, la pasta de dientes en el cajón correspondiente, aunque ella siempre la dejaba en el lavabo. En el dormitorio, la cama estaba con sábanas limpias e impecables. Cerró bruscamente la habitación y arrastró los pies hacia la cocina.

Abrió la puerta del armario y sacó la primera lata que encontró; vació su contenido en un recipiente y lo metió en el microondas. Desde la sala, la música emergía como si fuera un perezoso domingo por la mañana; Brahms. ¿Por qué carajos había puesto ese disco? Lo quitaría dentro de un momento. Lo volvería a poner en la estantería, para no escucharlo nunca más.

Sepultaría sus sueños tan profundamente, que ni su propia conciencia durmiente los encontraría. El timbre del horno sonó. Yoruichi tomó el recipiente, diciéndose a ella misma que tenía mucha hambre. Comería y luego llamaría a la peli azul.

Cuando sonó el teléfono, Yoruichi se sobresaltó y casi volcó la comida. El teléfono sonó de nuevo. La morena respiró profundamente, luego descolgó el auricular -Yoruichi, es Soi -le contestó Nanao.

Ella cerró los ojos y se inclinó en la silla.- ¿Hola, Soi, cómo estás? -¿su voz sonaría lo suficientemente indiferente? – se pregunto-¿Sin mostrar ninguna emoción?

Como siempre, llena de trabajo -dijo la peli azul con un tono monótono.

La morena hizo una mueca de dolor, porque significaba que la peli azul había vuelto a enterrarse en los detalles del trato de Berlín y el desarrollo de la costa norte -Acabo de llegar -dijo la morena.

Sí, ya lo sé.- respondió la peli azul- ¿Podrías venir y llevarte tus libros? Mi nuevo analista financiero está en el que era tu despacho. Y tiene un problema de espacio -su voz era más que indiferente, áspera e impaciente.

¿Ya has contratado a alguien? ¿Para ocupar mi puesto? – pregunto, se golpeó en la cadera temblando, porque su plan era volver con su orgullo en alto, con la máscara puesta y tratar de regresar a su vida con anterior, aun meditaba si era un buen plan.

Por supuesto que he contratado a alguien – respondió Soi- Como me dijiste una vez, nadie es imprescindible.

Yoruichi cerró los ojos y luchó para mantener su voz indiferente-¿Entonces cuando quieres que pase por mis libros?

Cuanto antes, mejor. Ahora mismo- dijo y luego agrego- si no te es un problema.

La morena apretó el receptor con dedos temblorosos.-Sí, está bien- Colgó antes de decir adiós. Soi parecía tan áspera y exigente... Con prisa para eliminar hasta el último rastro de ella, quizá quería olvidarlo todo.

Yoruichi fue hacia su habitación, desabrochándose la camisa por el camino. ¿Qué se pondría? Frunció el entrecejo, buscando en su armario mientras se despojaba de los pantalones, dejándolos tirados en el suelo. Cuando entrara en su despacho, quería que Soi Fong recordara lo mucho que había querido que ella no renunciara.

Sacó un traje de color malva con dedos vacilantes. Se lo pondría con una blusa de seda del mismo color; ese color no era apropiado para la oficina pensó. Algunas veces lo había llevado, cuando había tenido alguna cena después del trabajo, si se lo ponía justo ahora, ¿Soi recordaría que la quería a su lado? Tiró de la prenda y buscó en su armario unos zapatos de tacón bajo que combinaran con su traje. Luego sacó de un cajón unas medias y un sujetador de encaje y los dejó sobre la cama.

Sería mejor que se diera prisa. _«Ahora»_ había dicho la peli azul. Soi había estado impaciente, irritada...no eran esas las emociones que comúnmente identificaban a la peli azul.

Yoruichi se duchó rápidamente y se roció luego con el perfume que Tia le había regalado en Navidad. _«Hypnotic Poison »_ Esperó no haberse puesto demasiado. ¿Qué haría si la peli azul se había marchado? ¿Y si se había ido a alguna junta de trabajo después de hablar con ella, dejándole instrucciones a Nanao de atenderla, cuando llegara por sus libros?

Descolgó el teléfono del lado de su cama para llamar al portero.- ¿Fred? Soy Yoruichi Shihōin. ¿Puede conseguirme un taxi? Bajaré en unos minutos. Sí, así estaba mejor. No quería ir en coche, un taxi era lo más adecuado.

Ella debía estar calmada, sin ninguna alteración por el tráfico. No quería arriesgarse a tener un accidente o una multa por conducir a alta velocidad; tener que tratar con algún agente de tráfico y sin saber si Soi Fong esperaría ó si ya se habría marchado. Siempre era posible que la persona que había ocupado su puesto en la oficina fuera un desastre.

Después de todo, Soi Fong la había llamado. Tenía que haber una razón. No solo serian los libros; eran únicamente una tonta excusa. La morena le diría que había cambiado de opinión. Que, después de todo, estaría dispuesta a regresar a trabajar para ella. Y tal vez... si la seguía queriendo como mujer, entonces _...«He vuelto, Soi. ¿Qué es lo que debemos hacer ahora? No he podido permanecer lejos, no podía imaginar mi vida sin ti». «Te quiero»._ ¡No! – Se dijo- ¡Eso no! Se puso los zapatos y tomó su bolso.

¡Maldición! Había olvidado los pendientes. Dejó el bolso en la cama y tomó un par de delicados pendientes de plata de su cómoda. Se puso los pendientes, pero tal vez no eran los adecuados; quizá eran demasiado frívolos. ¿Y si la única manera de volver con Soi era con su imagen seria de mujer de negocios? ¿No era eso lo que ella había planeado? ¿Acaso No era más seguro? ¿Qué arma le serviría mejor para derrumbar las defensas de Soi Fong? Tenía que estar loca, por las cosas que pasaban por su mente. Mejor que nadie, Yoruichi sabía lo peligroso que sería pensar que podía manipular a Soi Fong.

Abajo, el portero sujetó la puerta del taxi para que la morena entrara.- ¿A dónde le digo al taxista que se dirige, señorita Shihōin? ¿Al edificio de la señorita Fong?-Sí, por favor

Se sentó en el asiento trasero -Buen tiempo -comentó el taxista.

Sí -contestó Yoruichi. ¿Había respondido una mujer en el teléfono de Soi, cuando llamó desde la ciudad de Crescent? ¿0 se había equivocado al marcar? El taxi alcanzó la cumbre del puente Burrard y comenzó a aumentar la velocidad hacia el centro de la ciudad, no muy lejano. Los ojos dorados de Yoruichi se volvieron hacia el puerto, con los buques de carga anclados. Notó que el taxi disminuía su velocidad al tiempo que se acercaba al centro de la ciudad. La morena salió rápidamente del taxi, cuando éste se detuvo. Ella inclinó su cabeza para observar detenidamente la cúspide del edificio... y el cielo. ¿La estaría esperando la peli azul?

Yoruichi pagó el taxi y luego colocó la correa de su bolso sobre su hombro, antes de empezar a caminar hacia los ascensores. Cuando pasaba por delante de un espejo, observó su imagen reflejada en él. Parecía lo suficientemente calmada en el espejo, pero eso se podía desvanecer en el momento en que viera a Soi Fong. Yoruichi tomó aire y pulsó el botón del ascensor. Debía respirar muy lenta y profundamente, hasta llegar al piso dieciséis. Estaría calmada aunque se estuviera muriendo.

En la zona de recepción del consorcio Fong, la cabeza de Nanao estaba inclinada sobre el ordenador; alzó la vista en cuanto Yoruichi entró en la recepción -¡Yoruichi! ¡Cómo la hemos echado de menos! ¿Buenas vacaciones?

Yoruichi sonrió un poco confundida -Mucho sol; en México y California. ¿Me está esperando Soi? -su corazón latía fuertemente.

Te está esperando; pero está de muy mal humor -le dijo inmediatamente Nanao, la peli negra sabía que era una gran indiscreción, pero añadió- El hombre que ha ocupado tu lugar es un desastre. Nada ha salido bien desde que te fuiste de vacaciones y para colmo hace unos días la señora Rangiku estuvo por aquí y al parecer discutieron porque cuando ella se marchaba escuche como la señorita Fong, le decía gata de quinta y ella salía riendo muy divertida.

La morena frunció el ceño, eso último no se lo esperaba, pero algo le vino a la mente en todo eso ¿Es que acaso Soi no había avisado de que ella no iba a regresar? Casi podía oír las palpitaciones de su corazón cuando se dirigió hacia la puerta cerrada del despacho de Soi. Respiró profundamente antes de poner su mano en el picaporte y hacerlo girar. Yoruichi abrió la puerta. La peli azul estaba sentada en su escritorio, frunciendo el ceño ante los papeles que tenía delante. Mientras ella entraba y cerraba la puerta, Soi alzó la vista lentamente, como si no estuviera dispuesta a quitar la atención de su trabajo.

Hola, Soi -por suerte, su voz era serena y firme- interrumpo.

Yoruichi -la voz de la peli azul era neutral-. Pasa.

Ella se resistió a la tentación de mojar sus labios nerviosamente y se concentró en caminar por la alfombra hasta el otro extremo del despacho de Soi, para sentarse en la silla que ella le indicó. Se sentó, agradecida. Porque sus piernas comenzaron a temblar. Se puso el bolso sobre la falda y descansó las manos en él.

Soi Fong había reaccionado ante su presencia. Tenía las puntas de los dedos sobre el gran escritorio. Detrás de la peli azul, se erguían contra las nubes de primavera los grandes edificios del distrito financiero de Vancouver. Yoruichi intentó no verla y concentrarse en los enormes rascacielos, pero era imposible. La morena la había visto de esa forma muchas veces: ligeramente ceñuda, con la mitad de su atención en ella y la otra mitad en el proyecto que compartían.

Yoruichi parpadeó airadamente. ¿Acaso no se había prometido que no aflorarían los sentimientos y menos las lágrimas? Notó que sus dedos se entrelazaban con fuerza; entonces los separó -¿Querías que recogiera mis libros?

Soi la miraba fijamente, dando vuelta a la pluma de oro entre sus dedos -Sí; espero que no sea un inconveniente que hayas venido.

¿Inconveniente? -preguntó Yoruichi sin entender.

La mirada de Soi Fong estaba puesta en la pluma en su mano cuando dijo -Estaba preparándome para salir a ver una propiedad en Langley.

Oh - Yoruichi se dio cuenta de que si hubiera salido cinco minutos más tarde, no la habría encontrado. Habría tenido que guardar sus libros e irse sin verle. Entonces dijo automáticamente-: ¿Langley? No sabía que estuvieras interesada en esa zona. ¿Ya has comprado la propiedad? – Preguntaba automáticamente como lo había hecho siempre, mucho antes de que todo se jodiera entre ellas-¿Cuáles son tus planes con ella? -la morena hizo una mueca de dolor, recordando a Soi diciéndole que, si quería saber de sus proyectos, regresara al trabajo. Está bien. Si la peli azul repetía ese comentario, Yoruichi le miraría a los ojos y diría en voz baja: _«sí, está bien, regresaré»_.

Tengo una posibilidad. El trato no está firmado todavía -Soi dejó la pluma sobre el escritorio-. ¿Por qué no vienes a verla conmigo? Si no le importa a tu pareja.

Yoruichi le miro confusa- Mi... ¿Pareja?

Los ojos de la peli azul se entrecerraron -¿No crees que conozco tus señales lo suficiente?

¿Mis... señales? – Repitió la morena, el pánico invadió su garganta y trató de que no se notara en su voz-. ¿Qué... qué señales?

Ese traje, para empezar – Soi parecía aburrida; sus ojos grises observaron su chaqueta y luego su blusa de seda-. Nunca llevas ese atuendo en la oficina- señalo- a menos que tuvieras una cita.

Yoruichi entrecerró también los ojos para esconder la confusión. -¿Me estás diciendo que analizas mi vestuario como un barómetro?- le pregunto.

Un barómetro de colores: rojos, rosas y naranjas, para tus amantes. Los estilos militares y tejido de lana para mí.- dijo Soi con un leve tono de molestia.

Yoruichi se puso en pie con dificultad, alejándose de su mirada, para luego volverse y preguntar -¿Te has pasado haciendo eso todos estos años? ¿Analizándome?

Nada en su rostro. Sólo esa sonrisa que era una máscara para las situaciones en que se abstenía de mostrar cualquier emoción -¿Quién es tu hombre ahora? –Pregunto Soi Fong-. Apenas acabas de regresar y no has tenido tiempo suficiente para conocer a nadie nuevo. Seguramente ese ratón de laboratorio que estaba detrás de ti en la recepción de la boda de Kuchiki... Kisuke Urahara- _«Maldita bruja de Rangiku, tenia razón»_. Se dijo la peli azul mentalmente.

Las dos estaban de pie mirándose a los ojos, Oro contra acero observándose la una a la otra cautelosamente, como animales salvajes acechando antes de la batalla. La morena sintió la tensión que Soi Fong irradiaba. La peli azul estaba furiosa, debajo de la superficie indiferente. ¿Por qué pasaba eso?- suspiro ¿Porque llevaba puesto el traje malva?

Yoruichi se volvió y caminó hacia el ventanal. Puso sus dedos en el cristal, mirando hacia abajo. Cuando pudo hablar, dijo en voz baja -Te dije que estaba buscando a alguien. ¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo he encontrado mientras estaba fuera?- la morena se volvió rápidamente, buscando la cara de Soi con su mirada. La peli azul levantó su pluma de oro de nuevo. Algún día le diría que esa pluma era el barómetro que ella utilizaba para analizarla.

¿Y la has encontrado? -preguntó Soi.

La morena deslizó sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, caminando lentamente hacia la peli azul. -¿Que si he encontrado un hombre? No -dijo en voz baja y repentinamente sus recuerdos adquirieron un nuevo significado.

La noche de la recepción de la boda de Kuchiki; la mano de Soi Fong presionando el hombro de Kisuke. Soi mandando lejos a Kisuke, diciendo que Yoruichi le había prometido bailar con ella. Luego, Soi Fong asegurándose de haber mandado a Kisuke a su casa... y solo. Pero no era lo único, también recordaba otros momentos, más lejanos; la noche en que había prometido ir a bailar con Sam Kayton. _«Velas y vino»_ , había dicho él. Y la morena había pensado que ya era hora de que le diera a alguien más una oportunidad, para olvidar un poco a Soi Fong. Pero las luces de las velas y el vino con Sam nunca sucedieron, porque Soi Fong alteró todo con una compra que no había parecido importarle hasta ese momento.

Ese día, Yoruichi tuvo que quedarse en el trabajo hasta casi pasadas la medianoche y Soi había estado tan exigente que le exigió tantos detalles, que al final olvidó llamar a Sam para cancelar su cita. Por supuesto, Sam se enfadó tanto ese día que no quiso seguir intentando. ¿Había llevado el traje malva en aquella ocasión? Realmente eso no lo recordaba con exactitud.


	12. Chapter 12

este es el capitulo final, espero lo hayan disfrutado.

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

Yoruichi estudiaba el rostro de la peli azul. Todos esos años, cuando Soi veía signos de que podría haber otro hombre en la vida de la morena, tenía que hacer algo para evitarlo. Y si no le gustaba la idea de que ella estuviera con otro hombre... bueno, eso ya era un punto de partida.

Ella dejó caer la mirada y se esforzó en decir en tono indiferente -Sí tengo planes para esta noche.

Entonces oyó el sonido de su pluma al resbalar de sus dedos al escritorio.-Qué mal -dijo al instante Soi- estoy teniendo problemas con la propiedad de Langley, me gustaría saber tu opinión ya que el idiota que ocupa tu lugar está muy ocupado, me gustaría que tu….

Sí -aceptó ella-, está bien – Soi frunció más el ceño, y ella se dio cuenta de que debería haber tardado un poco más en aceptar. El hecho de que no le gustara la idea de que estuviera con otros hombres no significaba que la peli azul quisiera ocupar el papel de todos ellos... después de aquella escena en México, probablemente se estremecería al pensar en salir con ella esa noche.

Siéntate un minuto, Yoruichi- dijo casi como una orden Soi.

¿Cuántas veces habría estado en su despacho con la peli azul? Nunca hubo ningún problema acerca de lo que hablaban, pero ahora… -Tal vez deba ordenar esos libros.

Más tarde, Yoruichi - Soi se inclinó para hablar por el intercomunicador-. Nanao, que preparen mi coche. Saldré dentro de cinco minutos -y colgó el auricular-. ¿Has traído tu coche?

No, he tomado un taxi.- respondió la morena- Ya he conducido bastante últimamente- Soi levantó las cejas, mientras Yoruichi le explicaba -He estado viajando por la costa oeste de los Estados Unidos.

La peli azul escuchó sin decir nada, luego se dirigió hacia el ventanal, en donde se quedó mirando hacia las calles -Todavía te debo un cheque. Y tengo tu grabadora; aún no han arreglado la mía.

Ella entrelazó los dedos. Tenía que decir algo. Tenía que haber algo que pudiera decir; y si Soi Fong estaba celosa, entonces... ¿qué es lo que haría una mujer, si supiera que la persona a la que ama odia el pensamiento de otro hombre tocándola? Ella no tenía ni la más leve pista. No era un juego común en ella. _«Soi, ¿crees que algún día llegarás a amarme?» «No»_ , esa sería su respuesta, porque esa pregunta ya la había hecho antes, aunque no tal vez con esas palabras. Enamorarse era la última cosa que Soi Fong deseaba.

La peli azul la observaba detenidamente. ¿Qué acababan de decir? ¿De qué estaban hablando? Entonces ella dijo apresuradamente -No hay prisa con lo del cheque. La peli azul metió una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón.- ¿Bajamos? El coche debe de estar listo. En cuanto a tus libros... –Soi Fong se encogió de hombros-. ¿Tienes alguna prisa en llevártelos?

No, realmente –la morena puso levemente los ojos porque la peli azul fue la que le había llamado sobre sus libros, diciéndole que cuanto antes fuera por ellos mejor.

Una vez en el coche, Yoruichi se dedicó a observarla mientras conducía. Había líneas alrededor de su boca que le indicaban que estaba tensa, probablemente cansada. Había estado trabajando muy duramente. Sus manos al volante parecían relajadas, pero ella podía sentir su tensión general. Ella dobló la correa de su bolso alrededor de su mano y pregunto -¿A quién has contratado para reemplazarme? ¿A alguien que conozco?

Lo dudo -contestó la peli azul, echando un vistazo sobre su hombro, antes de cambiar de carril-. Trabajaba en contabilidad, pero se supone que es bueno en cuestiones hipotecarias – La peli azul sonrió con malicia, mientras pisaba el acelerador cuando el semáforo se puso verde-. Destruyendo sueños -dijo y la morena recordó lo que le había contado de los desastres financieros de su padre.

Estás en el negocio de la construcción y del desarrollo, no en la destrucción- señalo la morena- ¿Te sirve de algo ese empleado?

El no es tú – dijo suavemente y apretó sus manos momentáneamente sobre el volante con fuerza-.Y no esperaba que lo fuera, por supuesto. Tal vez debí haberlo intentado con Vivían, como me sugeriste, pero no estoy segura de que dejara Ferguson.

Yoruichi tuvo que humedecer sus labios y tomar aire para decir -Yo... podría. ¿Quieres que haga algo? Si necesitas ayuda en la oficina...

Su oferta se desvaneció al tiempo que Soi le lanzaba una aguda mirada- Yoruichi, no necesito sacrificios. Me hiciste ver claramente cómo te sentías trabajando para mí.

 _« ¡He cambiado de opinión! ¡Estaba mintiendo! ¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo he podido destruir completamente mis oportunidades?»_ , pensó Yoruichi -Yo... -ella suspiró-, de hecho, Soi, yo... a mí no me importaría regresar.

La peli azul se rió -¡Verdadero entusiasmo! Olvídalo, Yoruichi. Eso es un asunto terminado entre nosotras.

Terminado, Yoruichi miró fijamente su rostro frío; pero había dicho lo que realmente sentía. _«Eso está terminado entre nosotros.»_ La morena tendría que encontrar otro camino.

En alguna ocasión, Soi le había ofrecido apoyarla. Tal vez algo en donde Yoruichi pudiera invertir. Algo complicado. Algún proyecto...Soi Fong insistiría en saber exactamente qué planes tenía y si ella no le mostraba bases firmes en una inversión, ó por lo menos un proyecto de alguna validez, nunca le daría acceso a su dinero.-¿Qué tienes pensado para esta propiedad de Langley?

Querría que la vieras primero antes de mencionarte nada- dijo Soi Fong.

Por lo menos se lo iba a decir. La morena se esforzó por relajarse en el asiento. Soi había mencionado problemas y hablaría de ellos. Tal vez irían a cenar después, en algún sitio de Langley.- ¿Hay algún edificio por ahí? -preguntó Yoruichi.

Sí – respondió Soi, pero con un tono que cerraba la conversación.

Yoruichi apretó las manos al tiempo que miraba un coche rojo que la peli azul estaba a punto de adelantar. Era obvio que Soi no le facilitaría las cosas. Pero seguramente podría arreglárselas para que la invitara a cenar, y después de eso... Soi la mandaría a su apartamento, y luego diría adiós.

Pero Yoruichi podría invitarle a que subiera... a tomar un café ó alguna bebida, como lo había hecho antes. La morena miraba su rostro; Soi Fong presionaba sus labios cuando miraba los coches delante de ellas. ¿Qué pensaría si la invitaba a subir? ¿Qué haría?

Ella se humedeció los labios y dijo -Regresé de San Francisco por la carretera de la costa.

¿Ah, sí? – cuestiono la peli azul.

Al momento la morena empezó a hablarle de su viaje. Al principio pensó que la escucharía en silencio y que pronto sus palabras se apagarían; entonces se abriría un silencio entre ellas y ella tal vez gritaría de dolor y frustración. Pero para su sorpresa Soi empezó a preguntar sobre los pequeños lugares que había visitado. Lentamente la morena se relajó, describiéndole el pequeño puerto de Oregon llamado Port Orford, en donde cada barco pesquero era levantado del agua por una grúa cuando regresaba de pescar.

Para cuando la peli azul se desvió en la segunda salida hacia Langley, la tensión parecía haber desaparecido. Yoruichi había dejado de agarrar con avidez su bolso y lo había dejado en el suelo. La morena se inclinó hacia Soi ligeramente para mirarla mientras charlaban. La peli azul le acababa de preguntar acerca de los planes de su madre de presentar su candidatura para la alcaldía de la pequeña comunidad en donde Yoruichi había crecido-¿Cómo te has enterado de eso?

Tia lo mencionó- respondió al instante.

Oh - Yoruichi sonrió ligeramente, pensando en el torbellino que era su madre-. Todos pensamos que ganará. Ha estado metida en política durante años; desde el consejo de la escuela algunas veces, hasta concejal de la ciudad en otras ocasiones. Soi sonrió -¿No íbamos al centro de Langley? -preguntó la morena de repente.

¿Conoces bien Langley? – pregunto la peli azul.

El pueblo no, pero unos amigos míos tienen una casa en esa zona- respondió al instante, la morena se volvió para mirar hacia atrás, cuando Soi giró a la izquierda -Esta zona es de casas rurales y granjas –afirmó la morena- no estarás pensando en empezar a invertir en campos de golf, ¿verdad?

¿Tienes algo personal en contra de los campos de golf? – cuestiono Soi Fong.

Yoruichi se encogió de hombros -Prefiero ver que una granja se convierte en un campo de golf, que en cemento. Pero no me gusta el golf – la morena lanzó una carcajada, admitiendo-: La única vez que intenté jugar lo hice tan mal, que nunca tuve el valor de intentarlo de nuevo.

Las cejas de Soi Fong se alzaron en un gesto divertido -El golf trata de ángulos y matemáticas. Y tú eres muy buena para las matemáticas, Yoruichi debería ser algo fácil para ti.

Créeme: no es juego para mí – dijo la morena y se movió para mirarla más de cerca.

Soi se desvió de la carretera, subió una leve cuesta, y luego detuvo el coche bajo un frondoso árbol. La peli azul apagó el motor, dejando la llave puesta; entonces abrió su puerta. Yoruichi la observó cuando pasó frente al coche, abrió la puerta y la morena salió.

¿Qué clase de árboles son éstos?- pregunto Soi Fong a la morena.

Robles – respondió al instante Yoruichi y Soi se inclinó para observarlos.

La morena se acercó al río, llevada por el fresco aroma del agua corriendo-Imagina esto, quien lo creería -le decía Yoruichi maravillada-, tan cerca de la ciudad –la morena se volvió y la miró a los ojos, repentinamente preocupada-. ¿En qué consiste tu opción de compra? - Soi Fong no respondió.- ¿Qué es lo que harías aquí? -le preguntó la morena bruscamente.

Ven y verás- dijo Soi. La casa era apenas visible entre los árboles y era una rara construcción que parecía pertenecer a la naturaleza. La morena se mordió el labio, absorta.

Soi, tú no lo harías... No dividirás esto en zonas para viviendas multifamiliares- dijo con un tono triste Yoruichi. Soi le tomó su brazo, la morena sintió un escalofrío, y se obligó a morderse el labio para no lanzar alguna exclamación. Caminaron lentamente hacia la casa.-Soi, de alguna forma este camino está hecho para un sosegado paseo bajo las estrellas. No puedes cambiar esto, demolerlo y... ¡Escucha ese riachuelo! Siempre he amado el sonido del agua corriendo en los ríos.

Ellas se acercaron a un viejo y enorme árbol; la casa era más grande de lo que ella imaginaba. Grandes ventanas, diseñadas para hacer que la gente, desde dentro, sintiera el verde frescor y observara la belleza.- ¿No derribarás esto, verdad? La casa y las laderas donde crece la hierba... - Yoruichi se detuvo con un brazo levantado, como recitando una plegaria-: ¿No lo harás, verdad? ¿Podrías imaginar...?

¿Imaginar qué?- pregunto la peli azul.

Yo... nada- Si Soi Fong ya tenía planes para la propiedad, no se iba a detener por la imagen de niños jugando por la pradera. Soi había mencionado problemas y era ahí en donde podía intervenir Yoruichi para convencerla. La morena sintió que su corazón comenzaba a latir aceleradamente, al tiempo que la seguía subiendo por las anchas escaleras hacia la entrada principal. Yoruichi no quería discutir con Soi, al menos no por ahora. Pero, ¿cómo podría soportar oír que planeaba demoler toda esa belleza natural, para crear algo económicamente rentable?

La peli azul sacó una llave y abrió la pesada puerta de madera. Los labios de Yoruichi se separaron para decir algo, pero no era el momento oportuno; aún no. Primero tenía que saber exactamente cuáles eran los planes de Soi. La morena metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y entró. Mientras se cerraba la puerta, oyó el eco de su propia voz en el espacio vacío -Soi, tú dijiste que no ibas a destruir nada. ¿Cómo vas a derribar esto? Es como un parque natural en las afueras de la ciudad. No puedes...

¿Piensas que podrías detenerme?- pregunto la peli azul.

Yoruichi se volvió para mirarla de frente, y decir débilmente -No lograrás dividirlo en zonas.

Soi Fong sonreía levemente. Yoruichi se había pasado la vida descifrando sus señales, pero ahora no tenía la certeza de si sus labios esbozaban una sonrisa, que usaba para cubrir sus emociones ó si en verdad estaba divirtiéndose con ese asunto- Yoruichi, aunque no lo creas mis planes de dividirlo es perfecto.

La morena se volvió y se alejó, caminando lentamente sobre el suelo de madera del salón de entrada. La entrada daba a una sala que se extendía desde el rincón de la chimenea hasta la ventana a la bahía del otro lado. La morena caminó hacia la ventana que daba al mar. Pensó que debía tener cuidado, que necesitaría del total control de sus emociones. Por la ventana que daba a la bahía, se podía ver otra parte del pequeño río. Yoruichi se arrodilló como una niña en la ventana para mirar hacia abajo.

¿Sabías que había rosas aquí? –le dijo a Soi Fong y la morena se volvió para mirarle. La peli azul estaba alejada de ella; de pie, al lado de la chimenea. Yoruichi dijo mecánicamente-: No puede haber pasado mucho tiempo desde que dejaron la casa.

Un par de semanas.- Dijo con seriedad la peli azul- El dueño se mudó para vivir en el interior.

¿El interior?- repitió curiosa la morena, Soi estaba indiferente, sin siquiera mirarla de frente -¿Por cuánto tiempo has tenido esta opción de compra?- Soi no respondía y Yoruichi se volvió hacia la ventana. -¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer con todo esto? Si no subdivides, es difícil pensar que ganarás algo de estas tierras.

Tengo mis planes- dijo Soi Fong con seriedad.

La morena se volvió para mirarla detenidamente.- ¿Y está entre tus planes el no hacer un negocio de este lugar?

Yo lo compré...- soltó la peli azul al momento.

Pero... hablaste de una opción- dijo la morena con un tono molesto.

La compré para ti –dijo Soi Fong bruscamente.

El corazón de Yoruichi comenzó a golpear con lentas pero explosivas pulsaciones.- ¿Y por qué has hecho eso? - No hubo ninguna respuesta- la morena frotó sus manos nerviosamente en su blusa. -¿Por qué, Soi?

Soi Fong murmuró entonces -Demonios, Yoruichi, cualquier otra mujer aceptaría la oferta, sin hacer preguntas.

¿Hay alguna otra mujer en tu vida? pregunto la morena, tomó aire y dijo -Te llamé por teléfono y una mujer contestó.

Nanao es la única que responde las llamadas- respondió la peli azul.

No, no a tu oficina... sino a tu apartamento. Un domingo, hace un par de semanas. Te llamé desde Crescent. Alguien... una mujer contestó.

Soi negó con la cabeza; pero luego lo recordó- Rangiku- soltó entonces, ella tenía razón al decir que solo una mujer llamaría y colgaría, y esa mujer había sido Yoruichi, la morena le miraba con un aire de tristeza y Soi aclaro al momento- Byakuya y Rangiku llegaron de visita, cuando sonó el teléfono no me importo contestar pero ella sí lo hizo.

La morena debió pensar en eso, pero su pensamiento inmediato fue a otra dirección-Entonces, ¿no hay otra mujer? -susurró; luego le dijo suavemente- De cualquier forma, nunca te importaron mucho las mujeres con las que salías.

Hasta que salí contigo- dijo la peli azul.

Soi... – la peli azul parecía pálida, Yoruichi no se había dado cuenta de que se había estado acercando hasta que sus dedos tocaron su brazo.

Soi retrocedió –Yoruichi, yo estoy incluida en la oferta de la casa -dijo la peli azul.

Yoruichi dio un paso, acercándose más a Soi y descansó sus manos en el pecho, la morena podía sentir el corazón de la peli azul latiendo fuertemente contra sus palmas-Estás celosa de otros hombres en mi vida -dijo la morena lentamente- y no puedes soportar la idea de que otro hombre me haga el amor. Las manos de Soi Fong asieron las muñecas de Yoruichi y ella abrió la boca. La morena se inclinó hacia la peli azul y preguntó firmemente –Soi, ¿por fin te has enamorado de mí?

Por Dios, ¿cómo te imaginas eso?- soltó la peli azul.

La morena se alejó de Soi, tratando de esconder su dolor. Yoruichi tenía que recobrar el control y tenía que entender qué era lo que realmente estaba pasando. Soi Fong no la amaba, pero la deseaba. La peli azul la deseaba lo suficiente como para comprar esa casa, e insistir en que ella estaba incluida.

En México, cuando le gritó, Soi le había respondido. Tal vez fuera una locura basarse en ese detalle para abrigar esperanzas, pero de alguna forma quería decir que había llegado a afectarle de una forma en que nunca nadie lo había hecho.

El mes pasado... cuando te fuiste... -dijo Soi Fong en voz baja. Yoruichi se acercó para tocar su rostro, pero la peli azul se alejó de sus manos -Has estado conmigo, a mi lado, durante cinco años y de repente, ya no estabas ahí. No estabas al alcance de mi teléfono como siempre, y no tenía ni una maldita pista para saber en dónde podías estar, y si te podría encontrar.

Yo soi ...

La peli azul hizo un gesto de tristeza y suspiro -Berlín o la costa norte. No significaban nada sin ti - Soi se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se alejó de la morena caminando a través de la sala. Entonces dijo con voz acelerada- Yoruichi, siento mucho lo que hice en México.

¿Qué hiciste? -la voz de Yoruichi era un susurro tembloroso.

Siempre me consideré una persona razonable, pero me volví loca cuando me dijiste que serías mi amante, pero que no te casarías conmigo – Soi unió sus manos-. Podrías haberme pedido cualquier cosa, y te la hubiese dado de inmediato; pero no quisiste nada de lo que te ofrecía.

Yoruichi fue hacia la peli azul, moviéndose silenciosamente, observando cómo cambiaban de color los ojos grises de Soi Fong, al tiempo que se acercaba. La peli azul hablo con tono serio -Yo quería que me necesitaras más allá de la razón, más allá... y después de esa noche en tu apartamento, supe cómo podría lograrlo.

Esa fue una jugada sucia -dijo Yoruichi, en voz baja.

Sí, lo admito- reconoció la peli azul.

.

La morena se detuvo sólo a unos centímetros de Soi -Yo tenía miedo, porque todo lo que tenías que hacer era besarme, tocarme, o simplemente observarme y... era como si tuvieras el control sobre mí, y yo... tú no... ¿Me tocarás ahora? – pregunto de pronto.

¿Quieres que lo haga? – pregunto Soi Fong un poco dudosa.

Tú sabes que sí- respondió la morena.

Soi Fong dirigió la mirada a los labios color moca de Yoruichi y luego le dijo -Si te toco, te beso y luego no podré detenerme. No soy muy buena para controlarme, tratándose de ti.

Yoruichi sintió que su corazón se detenía -Me he dado cuenta de ello- dijo con una sonrisa.

Te he conseguido un gato- dijo suavemente Soi Fong.

¿Un... gato?- pregunto la morena.

Soi Fong miró hacia la ventana.-También está incluido en la casa; y hierba... hay muchísima hierba alrededor de la casa. Además, hay un lugar bajo los árboles en donde... -sus ojos parecían más oscuros, cuando de repente palideció, quedándose muy quieta.

Tú lo sabes, ¿verdad? -le dijo Yoruichi.

¿El qué?- pregunto la peli azul.

Durante cinco años, he estado enamorada de ti -sus palabras hicieron que palideciera aún más-. Lo siento, no querías que dijera esto; no quieres que te hable de amor. Yo no... Yo sé que no me amas, pero te advierto que aun así me voy a casar contigo.

¿Lo harás?- pregunto Soi con sus ojos grises mostrando sorpresa.

Sé que piensas que el que yo te guste... y la compatibilidad en la cama es suficiente –la morena se ruborizó y levantó la barbilla ligeramente-. Quiero más que eso. Y te advierto que, si me caso contigo, haré todo lo posible para que me ames. Y puede suceder, porque de alguna forma tengo que hacerlo realidad.

¿Crees que estoy en peligro?- pregunto Soi Fong.

Sí -contestó Yoruichi-, estás en peligro.

Por mi parte, te advierto una cosa -le dijo Soi Fong- esta vez no te dejaré ir.

La morena se humedeció los labios -Yo... lo sé.

Soy tan víctima en esto como tú.- dijo Soi- sólo tienes que mirarme de la forma en que lo haces...

Yo... tú no me amas, ¿verdad?- volvió a preguntar Yoruichi.

Yoruichi... -le contestó la peli azul con voz ronca.

¡No! –Yoruichi sintió que su corazón se apretaba de pánico-. No... No lo digas... –la morena no podía soportar que negara su amor otra vez-. Por favor, ¿podrías... hacerle el amor?

La morena observó cómo Soi se controlaba para decir con despreocupación- Este es difícilmente el lugar apropiado para... el único mueble es una mesa de billar, porque era demasiado grande para sacarla por la puerta- Soi Fong tenía miedo. ¿Qué se imaginaba que pasaría si la tomaba en sus brazos?

Yo... juegas al billar- pregunto la morena.

Sí -los ojos acerados de Soi Fong eran muy oscuros, casi negros.

Yoruichi tomó aire y dijo -Supongo que el billar es parecido al golf: ángulos y matemáticas.

Las manos de Soi Fong alcanzaron a tocar la sedosa tela de su blusa; luego se apartó diciendo -Te enseñaré.

Sí, por favor -Yoruichi se acercó, y en brazos de la peli azul, sintió una sacudida eléctrica que recorrió su cuerpo cuando le tocó-. Pero no ahora, yo... quiero...siempre he querido... siempre te he amado.

¿Siempre? – cuestiono Soi con repentina aspereza. Sus manos se clavaron en Yoruichi. ¿Qué me dices de Kisuke? ¿Y de los otros?

Nunca hubo nadie más.- dijo Yoruichi con total seguridad- Todos los que lo intentaron fueron detenidos en la puerta- la morena movió sus manos hacia la garganta de la peli azul, en donde sintió palpitaciones rápidas -Tenías que saberlo. ¿Por qué piensas que me arrojé a tus brazos tan fácilmente? Has estado en mis sueños durante años.

Un rudo suspiro salió de los pulmones de la peli azul -Yo he combatido el quererte desde el primer día. La relación que tenían mis padres me hizo desechar cualquier idea acerca del amor, acerca de desear tanto a alguien que... Nunca he sido celosa -su frente descansaba sobre la frente color moca de Yoruichi, su voz temblaba-. Hasta que te conocí. Yo Quería estrangular a ese maldito ratón de laboratorio cuando empezó a manosearte en aquel baile.

No me estaba manoseando exactamente- dijo casi indiferente Yoruichi.

¿Cómo? -su voz era dura y grave-. Sí, tú sabes el efecto que tienes en mí, ¿o no? Y cuando empezaste a hablar acerca de tener una familia... ¿Acaso no sabías que yo quería matar a cualquier hombre que se acercara a ti? Si querías tener hijos, tendrían que ser míos, nuestros- exclamo.

La morena sonrió- claro -murmulló Yoruichi-; sólo tuyos y míos amor.

Soi Fong respiró profundamente -Desde el momento en que me di cuenta de que te habías marchado, no había nada que no hubiera pagado por saber de ti, por encontrarte otra vez...

Yo no pedía nada- dijo la morena.

¡Por supuesto que lo hiciste! Me exigías la única cosa que me aterrorizaba dar - explico- pero no te podía perder. Desde aquel momento en el taxi de Eduardo, cuando dijiste que casarte era tu precio, yo supe...supe que sería la única forma de estar segura de retenerte para siempre. Y luego... pensé que había ganado. Y estuvimos tan cerca, tan cerca... de tenerlo todo; o al menos eso pensé- Los ojos grises de la peli azul se cerraron, y con voz tensa y llena de dolor, continuó -Cuando dijiste que no te casarías conmigo, pensé que todo había terminado, que me habías liberado pero...pronto supe que no era así.

Regresé y, me sentía fatal, pero Rangiku- puso los ojos- esa mujer, te juro que si no la conociese desde mi infancia ya le habría estrangulado- se quejo y suspiro - ella me dio una idea- dijo seria- claro que antes me estuvo hostigando demasiado. Entonces empecé a buscar maneras de provocarte, y pensé en una casa...en donde tú quizás tuvieras hijos, un gato. Y soborné al portero de tu apartamento, para que me dijera cuándo habías llegado.

Yoruichi tocó su rostro. -Te dije que corrías peligro, Soi Fong. No podrás negar toda la vida que me amas.

Soi Fong se encogió de hombros y la morena pudo ver claramente sus sueños muy cerca de realizarse.- _La peli azul inclinándose hacia su bebé, llegando a su casa día tras día, llamándola porque ella era la mujer con la que quería estar siempre, a la que amaba_ –

Sí, tal vez siempre -dijo la peli azul.

¿Siempre? – volvió a preguntar la morena.

Te he querido siempre – dijo la peli azul y ojos cambiaron de color uno que la morena reconocía como deseo.

El pulso de Yoruichi se alteró - Soi...

No tengo ninguna intención de ser una madre ausente para nuestros hijos- aclaro Soi.

Nuestros hijos... - repitió Yoruichi.

Sí, por eso rechacé la oferta de Berlín- dijo la peli azul.

Rechazaste... –repitió Yoruichi incrédula.

Sí, y... ¿pasamos a recorrer la casa?- pregunto Soi Fong.

Sí, ahora me puedes enseñar la casa- afirmo la morena mientras sonreía lentamente.

Pero prefiero volver a oírte decir que me amas.- dijo la peli azul. Sus manos se deslizaron por debajo de la chaqueta de Yoruichi, avivando sensaciones mientras la acariciaba sobre la seda de su blusa. -Y si no te gusta ésta, podemos buscar otra casa.

Quiero ésta. Te quiero a ti- dijo Yoruichi con una voz cargada de deseo.

Los párpados de Soi se cerraron cuando escucho la respuesta a sus palabras. Su boca se movió hacia los labios de la morena, rozándolos con besos pequeños. Luego su lengua se deslizó en su humecta cavidad. La palma de Soi se movió hacia su pecho.

Soi... ¿me... me quieres?- pregunto de nuevo la morena con la respiración entrecortada.

Sabes que sí – respondió la peli azul, Yoruichi sintió que su piel necesitaba la de Soi; entonces la peli azul rozó sus finos labios con los moca de ella, al instante la morena lanzó un grito sofocado cuando el dedo pulgar le acarició el pezón-. Suave -murmuró Soi Fong- tan sedosa... cariño. Es tan agradable, amor mío... el acariciarte... – Soi Fong entonces enterró su rostro en las curvas de su pecho-. Desde el día en que entré en aquella sala de juntas de Juschance y me encontré contigo, algo me ocurrió; y estaba aterrorizada de pensar en llegar a tenerte como ahora. Sabía que muy fácilmente te convertirías en más que sólo deseo...pero en ese entonces me bastaba con saber que estabas allí, que podía llamarte o tomar el teléfono y escuchar tu voz otra vez...y ahora...amándote, tocándote...observando tu rostro, sabiendo que cuando hago esto...-La mano de Soi se movió y Yoruichi gimió suavemente, apretándose contra con la peli azul.- Sí -susurró Soi, respondiendo a su necesidad y a su amor. Sus ojos se volvieron gris oscuros y dijo en tono ronco-: Te amo. Para siempre, mi diosa. No me vuelvas a dejar.

-Nunca -prometió Yoruichi.

Soi Fong la levantó en brazos, llevándola a la habitación en donde estaba la mesa de billar; la dejó cuidadosamente sobre el grueso tapiz de paño verde, para continuar tomando sus labios con los de ella y prometiéndole amor eterno, en su nuevo hogar.

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
